Madre Virgen Versión II
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] Ella es una adolescente que queda inseminada por error de un hombre mayor que acababa de perder a su amada esposa e hija los problemas se arman cuando los padres de la joven quieren que no tenga a su bebe y ella huye de su hogar. [Secuela] LAZOS DE FAMILIA.
1. Soledad y Planes

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En varias ocasiones las letras en negritas también van a ser frases en otro idioma-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**( N/A).- Las frases entre paréntesis son comentarios particulares de la autora para resaltar o hacer más clara la idea/frase/comentario. **

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario en el Facebook. **

**En mi perfil verán FOTOS/Documentales/Vídeos de los que hago referencia en este CP. **

**El material les dará una idea mas clara de lo que hablo.**

**(Por el momento no me comprometo hacerlos de forma rápida porque mi acceso al internet está restringido pero a penas pueda voy actualizar las fotos).**

**4.- Esta es la segunda versión de Madre Virgen disfrútenla y gracias por sus comentarios. **

**5.- La publicación de mis Mini-FanFic van hacer 1 vez por semana no me puedo comprometer hacerla antes poco tengo "ligeros problemas técnicos" y escaso tiempo veamos si puedo actualizar entre viernes-sábado. **

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo I**

**-Soledad y Planes-**

*****Hong Kong-China*****

Era un tétrico día de otoño, las hojas de los arboles caían copiosamente, el cielo estaba completamente negro y un fenómeno poco usual se daba en Hong Kong por esas fechas llovía a cantaros, el viento helado se filtraba y calaba hasta los huesos.

Pero nadie de la Familia Li se movía del lugar, pocas horas antes Li Shoaran uno de los empresarios más importantes de Asia enterraba con todo el dolor de su alma a su amada esposa e hija que apenas tenía segundos de haber nacido, la inscripción de la lápida decía:

_Aquí yace nuestra amada hija, esposa y madre: _

_Kaho Li e hija. _

_Paz en su tumba. _

_Que Dios las recoja en su seno y les de su descanso eterno. _

-Hermano está lloviendo muy fuerte por favor vámonos-Decía Eriol Li.

-Cuñado por favor vamos a casa-Decía Meiling Li esposa de su hermano mayor Eriol.

-Hijo por favor es hora de volver a casa-Decía su padre con pesar.

-Hijo ven por favor-Decía su madre quien al igual que su esposo Hien estaban acongojados por tal delicada situación.

-Joven Shoaran el auto nos espera-Dijo Finalmente Wei su fiel mayordomo y amigo cercano de la Familia Li.

Sus primas con sus respectivos esposos ya se habían retirado del lugar.

Los familiares de su esposa también al igual que sus amigos, conocidos, empleados.

Ahora estaba completamente solo.

El tiempo se volvió eterno para Shoaran Li , ese momento todo perdió sentido.

La noche fue completamente eterna para él.

No volvió a decir palabra alguna ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tokio/Japón*****

Una joven de 15 años de cabellos largos de color castaño y ojos verdes estaba feliz su mejor amiga y su prima le había obsequiado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños a pesar que aún faltaba dos semanas para el gran evento y le dijo:

-Tommy este vestido es hermoso-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Es lindo me gusta el color, todo es precioso-

-Tienes que ver los zapatos, serás la sensación en la disco-

Sakura se desanimo y Tomoyo le dijo:

-¿Qué paso prima?-

-Mi papá no quiere que salga a celebrar mi cumpleaños fuera de casa me dijo que haremos una cena intima con sus socios y amigo Los Tsukishiros-

-Oh claro se de esa cena, mi mamá recibió una invitación formal-

-Es mi cumpleaños no se por qué no puedo salir a divertirme con mis amigos-

-Ya se después de la cena nos escapamos primita ¿Qué dices?-

Sakura sonrío nerviosamente y le dijo:

-Tommy pero si papá se da cuenta, vamos estar en problemas-

-Tranki le diré a Touya que nos cubra-

-No sé que le vez a mi hermano en serio, ¿Qué mal gusto?-

-Oye estás hablando de mi novio-

-Un novio que ni sabes que existe ***Risas***-

-No digas eso, tu sabes que Touya me ama pero si mis padres o tus padres se enteran….Dijo Tomoyo con nerviosismo.

-No tienes que decirlo sé que mis padres nunca lo aprobaría porque somos primos además Touya es un asalta cuna-

-OYE!...

-Que él tiene 22 y tú tienes 16, el está a punto de graduarse de la universidad y nosotras recién vamos por el 1er semestre del último año, en serio Tomoyo ¿No te podías haber figado en alguien de nuestra edad?-

-Los chicos de nuestra edad son idiotas, solo piensan en sexo, alcohol, droga y son tan inmaduro-

-No digas eso, hay chicos buenos-

-Así mencióname uno Sakurita's sensei-

Sakura se puso roja, ella nunca había tenido novio ni siquiera había experimentado ser besada por un chico y Tomoyo la miro de forma burlona y le dijo:

-Vez no soy idiota, es que los chicos de nuestra edad no me gustan y creo que a ti tampoco-

-No es eso, solo que no he "conectado" con alguien ya sabes sentir maripositas en el estomago-

****Risas****Sakura la miro con reproche a su prima y mejor amiga y le dijo:

-No te burles-

-Sakurita eres cursi, el amor no se da así-

-Hablo la experta en el tema-Dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos, hablar de chicos no era que no le gustaba sino que dado a su "nula" experiencia en el tema no sabía que opinar.

***Risas***-Bueno antes de la cena debemos ir al salón de belleza-

-Pero en la tarde porque en la mañana mi mamá me va llevar a la ginecóloga-

-¿Otra vez?-

-Sí, eso es algo vergonzoso pero necesario-

-¿No me digas que otra vez te van operar de los ovarios?-

-No se mi mamá me dice que debo chequearme cada 3 meses para detectar las presencia de los micro-quistes y hacerme el tratamiento para que no me operen de nuevo-

-¿Eso incluye el certificado de "VIRGINIDAD"?-

Sakura se puso roja y Tomoyo dijo con molestia:

-Ellos no tienen porque usar la revisión para preguntarle a la doctora si eres virgen o no, odio cuando tía Nadeshiko le muestra a mi madre ese certificado-

-Si es completamente desagradable-

-Qué bueno que mi mamá no me somete a ese tipo de humillación porque sino….

***Risas***-Se llevaría una gran sorpresa al ver que "tu himen" no está en su lugar-

-SAKURA!...Exclamo abochornada Tomoyo.

-Vamos Tomoyo el que sea despistada no signifique que no me de cuenta tu y mi hermano se acostaron ¿Verdad?-

Ahora era el turno de Tomoyo de ponerse roja como un tomate.

Sakura se reía divertida, rara vez tenía la oportunidad de burlarse de su prima.

Lo usual era que su prima y mejor amiga se burle siempre de Sakura porque con lo despistada y algo torpe que era siempre le pasaban unas "cosas".

-Cuéntame ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? ¿Te dolió? ¿Fue horrible?, cuéntame-

-No-

-¿Mi hermano fue un salvaje como siempre verdad?- Dijo Sakura en son de burla.

Tomoyo estaba roja y abochornada y Sakura le dijo:

-Vamos primita cuéntame-

-No eso es algo privado-

-Vamos cuéntame-

-No-

Sakura la miro sonrojada se mordió los labios y dijo entre susurros para ver si le sonsacaba algo a su prima:

-Si no me cuentas, le preguntare a TOUYA- (Eso no era cierto Sakura nunca vendería a su prima pero ella no tenía porque saber, además la curiosidad la estaba "matando")

-SAKURA!...-

-Cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

En el despacho de Fujitaka Kinomoto una conversación por teléfono se llevaba acabo:

-Así es Yukito su cumpleaños es en dos semanas-

-Entonces mi esposa y yo viajaremos a Tomoeda para formalizar el compromiso de nuestros hijos y afianzar nuestra alianza empresarial-

Fujitaka sonrío complacido y dijo:

-Mi esposa en la mañana de su cumpleaños llevara a mi hija a la ginecóloga, pero esta vez a parte del certificado de virginidad recibirás el certificado de fertilidad, ya que viajaran 3 días antes para que les tomen las muestras y el día que le entreguen el certificado de fertilidad la Dra. Li le haré la revisión dactilar para comprobar que mi hija es virgen, aunque el examen no es necesario porque hemos criado muy bien a nuestra niña, te lo dare para tu tranquilidad-

-Excelente así me asegurare de no recibir material de segunda ni defectuosa-

-Espero que cuando veas los certificados me hagas el primer deposito en mi cuenta-

-Por supuesto y una vez que la joven se gradué haremos los planes de boda, ¿Ella no se opondrá a casarse con mi hijo Yue?-

-Oh no mi hija es una niña obediente además es menor de edad terminara la escuela antes de cumplir los 17 años por lo que ella no podrá oponerse al matrimonio y al siguiente año seremos abuelos y así consolidaremos nuestras alianzas tanto a nivel personal como laboral-

-Listo Fujitaka, le diré a mi esposa Nakuru que le informe a Yue sobre nuestro viaje a Japón, estamos en contacto-

-Gracias a ti Yukishiro, hacer negocios contigo ha sido un placer-

Al cerrar la llamada su esposa: Nadeshiko sonrío complacida y su esposo le dijo:

-Querida abre tu mejor botella de champagne en dos semanas tendremos USD100'000.000,00 en nuestra cuenta-

-Oh cielo esto es lo mejor que hemos hecho-Dijo la mujer mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su esposo.

-Una vez que Sakura nos ocuparemos de Touya, finalmente descubriste ¿Quién es la mujer con la que se ve?-

-Es Tomoyo Daidoji-

-La hija de tu prima-

-Si mi amor, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Vaya mi hijo no ha sido tan tonto después de todo-

-Oh no cielo Touya está enamorado de Tomoyo-

-Mmmm…vigílalos y mantenme informado-

-Claro mi amor, pero sabes una vez que Sakura y Yue se case podríamos impulsar a que Touya tome por esposa a Tomoyo sería un excelente negocio-

Fujitaka sonrío complacido y dijo:

-No creo que Sodomi acepte que su única hija y heredera se case con un hombre 6 años mayor-

-Eso no importa, Sodomi es moralista si supiera que mi hijo tomo la virginidad de su hija le obligara a casarse con ella-

-Definitivamente eso sería un excelente negocio, pero sería mejor si la embaraza ¿No crees?-

***Risas*** Fujitaka y su esposa se miraban con malicia y sonreían de manera cómplice un plan para su beneficio estaba por hacerse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**6.- ¿Qué les parece? Les dejo un mini-mega avances de lo que se viene: **

-Cálmate hermano-

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme Eriol?, tu esposa insemino a una adolecente con mi esperma-

-Escucha Meiling está consciente del error que cometió está moviendo cielo y tierras para ubicar a la joven-

-Un error, llamas esto un error, MALDITA SEA ERIOL esto no es un error es algo ATROZ-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estoy embarazada, OMG-Sakura se llevo la mano a la boca su palidez se hizo más notable y su prima se alarmo y le dijo:

-Sakurita por favor cálmate, Sakurita-

-Tomoyo deben haber un error yo no puedo estar embarazada soy VIRGEN nunca en mi vida he tenido relaciones sexuales con ningún hombre ni novio he tenido-

-Repitamos la prueba-

-OMG mis padres me van arrastrar, ¿Cómo paso esto?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PLASH!...El sonido de la bofetada que le dio Fujitaka a Sakura fue lo único que se escucho en la sala del lugar.

Su hermano se contuvo porque su madre estaba desfallecida en sus brazos.

Sakura sollozaba levemente y ella le dijo:

-Te lo juro yo no se quien es el padre, yo soy virgen yo….

-Crees que voy a creer eso Sakura, tu mi hija ¿Cómo hiciste tal cosa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura escucho por detrás de la puerta y se aterro su padre fue claro y fuerte al decirle a su madre:

-Mi hija de 15 años no casi 16 porque en dos días ella cumple 16 años no va tener ese bebe-

-Fujitaka ¿Qué vas hacer?-

-No voy a dejar que mi hija arruine mis planes, mañana la llevas a la Dra. Yanasaki para que interrumpa su embarazo no seré abuelo de un bastardo-

Sakura abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y solo pensó:

_-" Tengo que huir, papá quiere matar a mi bebe, eso no puede ser"-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tomoyo, gracias, no sabes cuanto te agradezco por todo esto-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-No se pero cuando me instale te llamare-

-Usa un teléfono publico y desactiva tu móvil-

Sakura lloraba en silencio al igual que su prima pero no tenía tiempo para despedidas largas tomo su abrigo, guardo en sus diferentes bolsillos su dinero y el que le había dado su prima suficiente para sobrevivir unos meses y salió del lugar tomaría el primer tren bala haber a donde la llevaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Meses después*****

Eriol miro a su primo quien en los últimos meses se había vuelto más huraño que de costumbre** y **su humor era de "a perros" y le dijo:

-Tengo una noticia una buena y una mala ¿Cuál quieres primero?-

-Mied"#$% déjate de rodeos, ¿La encontraron?-

-Si y No-

Eriol se apresuro aclarar el mal entendido porque su hermano se le venía encima y le dijo:

-Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto-

-Idiota eso ya se, lo se desde el primero momento que tu mujer cometió la atrocidad de inseminarla con mi esperma dime algo que no sepa-

-Tiene 16 años, estaba en el último año de preparatoria, cuando sus padres se enteraron que estaba embarazada quisieron interrumpir su embarazo-

Shoaran se quedo perplejo y dijo:

-¿Ella aborto, la obligaron a que mate a mi bebe?-

-No, ella huyo no se sabe donde-

-Eso significa que ella continuo con el embarazo-

-Eso no se, ella huyo de su casa para que no maten al bebe-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**7.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**8.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**9.- Para quienes siguen LHMJ espero actualizar antes del lunes / Si puedo de 2 a 3 CP's pero no prometo nada /**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	2. Sin problemas

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En varias ocasiones las letras en negritas también van a ser frases en otro idioma: MANDARIN-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**( N/A).- Las frases entre paréntesis son comentarios particulares de la autora para resaltar o hacer más clara la idea/frase/comentario. **

**POV.-Pensamientos o Narración del personaje en 1ra persona. **

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario en el Facebook. **

**En mi perfil verán FOTOS/Documentales/Vídeos de los que hago referencia en este CP. **

**El material les dará una idea mas clara de lo que hablo.**

**(Por el momento no me comprometo hacerlos de forma rápida porque mi acceso al internet esta restringido pero a penas pueda voy actualizar las fotos).**

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo II**

**-Sin problemas-**

*****Al día siguiente*****

**-Hong Kong-China-**

**-Mansión Li-**

-**¿Cómo esta mi hermano?**-Pregunto Eriol con cuidado.

-**Nada bien, son momentos como estos que desearía que tu abuela estuviera viva, ella sabría que decirle-**Dijo Hien Li mientras se servía una copa de coñac

-**Suegro ¿Por qué no le decimos a Shoaran que pase una temporada en Tokio?-**Pregunto Meiling con cuidado.

-**Dudo que mi hijo quiera viajar después de lo acontecido**-Dijo Ieran mientras miraba hacia el jardín y veía como la lluvia caía sin parar.

-**Si me permiten opinar**-Dijo Wei quien ingresaba con una bandeja de plata para servir el Te a los miembros de la Familia Li

-**Dinos Wei**-Dijo Eriol

-**No le avisen que van a ir a Tokio solo hagan que salga de la Mansión y en el trayecto lo sedan-**

**-Es una buena idea**-Dijo Hien con cuidado

-**Además cambiar de ambiente le hará bien a tu herman**o-Dijo Ieran con cuidado

-**Claro además puede estar con Tian y con las mellizas**-Dijo Meiling en un tono más alegre.

**-Lamento mucho que dada las circunstancia no hayan traído a mis nietos**-Dijo Hien con cuidado

**-Lo se suegro pero un funeral no es para los niños-**

**-Meiling tiene razón ustedes preparen todo para nuestra estadía nos vamos a trasladar a Tokio, espero que mi hijo quiera venir sin hacer problema alguno**-Dijo Hien con cuidado.

La conversación siguió por varias horas después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tokio/Japón*****

**-Escuela Seijo-**

Sakura estaba emocionada en menos una semana se iría al 1er viaje a un campamento a las afueras de Tomoeda su prima y su mejor amiga Rika Yanizawa estaban felices porque era el primero de muchos viajes sin contar con las salidas al museo/galerías/planetarios que estaban programado para el trascurso del año escolar.

Además en su grupo le toco dos de los chicos mas guapos del colegio, el capitán de Futbol de ascendencia inglesa Espinel Reed y el capitán del equipo de básquet y ascendencia griega Kerberus Reed ambos eran primos hermanos pero eran completamente diferentes:

Espinel tenía el cuerpo bien formado era de contextura gruesa cabellos negros azabache y ojos negros. Tenía una sonrisa seductora y unos hóyelos que se le hacían al reír que lo hacía ver más atractivo.

Aunque era un chico serio, algo intelectual tenía la mitad de las féminas de la escuela detrás de el.

Kerberus era un griego imponente para su edad 16 años tenía muy buena talla era el más alto de toda la clase y dado que practicaba básquet desde niño era hábil y fuerte, tenía unos hermosos ojos color celeste y cabello rubio, hablaba japonés pero con un acento griego fuerte que lo hacía exótico.

A diferencia de su primo el era más alegre, no tenía novia porque su pasión por la comida siempre lo dejaba en quiebra pero no era ningún secreto que mas de una fémina de la escuela estaba detrás de el.

Ambos tenía una pasión en conjunto su amor por el deporte y por las matemáticas, no solían ser amigos de las chicas porque ellas siempre querían desde robarle un beso a propasarse con ellos, pero habían cruzado varias palabras con Tomoyo y su prima Sakura quien era un chica, dulce, algo tímida y un poco torpe pero sumamente divertida.

Cuando les tocaba hacer grupo ellos disfrutaban mucho porque Tomoyo y Sakura eran las mejores cuando se tocaba de hacer las comidas, Sakura tenía un talento natural para hacer postres algo que le gustaba mucho a Kerberus mientras que Tomoyo tenía un talento natural para preparar jugos y cosas para picar algo que gustaba mucho a Espineel quien conocía de paso a su "novio", ya que Touya al haber sido capitán del equipo de futbol los entrenaba para los campeonatos intercolegiales no por nada Touya estaba jugando para las grandes ligas japonesas.

-¿Chicas listas para viajar?-Pregunto Espineel quien venía comiendo una barra de granola.

-Claro chicos, ¿Ya saben quienes van a ser los profesores que van a la excursión?-Pregunto Tomoyo mientras sacaba su cuaderno de apuntes, venía trigonometría una de sus materias preferidas.

-Se que va la señora Akisuki, el director Hiragizawa y creo Sakurita que va tu hermano, ósea "tu novio" Tomoyo - Esta ultima parte la dijo en voz baja Kerberus mientras se ponía a degustar un dulce de coco que había preparado esta mañana y lo iba a compartir con sus amigos y a prepararse para la peor clase que tenía odiaba las matemáticas pero la trigonometría la odiaba.

-Que mal va mi hermano, ya no quiero ir-Dijo Sakura con desanimo

-Sakura!...-

-Vamos Tomoyo cada vez que mi hermano va no deja que haga nada-Dijo Sakura con un puchero y una cara llena de reproche.

Los primos Reed reían con malicia y Kerberus le dijo en un tono malicioso:

-Pero esta vez tu hermano va tener con quien entretenerse-Dijo en un tono sugestivo mientras señalaba a Tomoyo quien estaba completamente roja y solo pudo decir:

-KERBERUS!...Sakura y los primos empezaron a reír de forma divertida.

Pero la diversión le duro poco porque el Dr. Clow Hiragizawa quien era el director del plantel y catedrático del plante ingresaba para dar la clase.

Iba ser un día largo y aburrida para Sakura y sus amigos pero eso no quitaba lo emocionado que estaban por el viaje.

3 días para hacer experimentos de Química-Biología al aire libre, habría fogata, música, diversión en fin todo lo que se hace en una excursión al aire libre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-En el despacho principal de la Familia Kinomoto-**

-Mi amor te tengo excelentes noticias- Decía una mujer de cabellos largos mientras terminaba su llamada telefónica.

Fujitaka la miro con curiosidad y ella le dijo en un tono sensual y provocador:

-Touya acompañara a Sakura en el viaje a Tomoeda serán tres días completos-

Fujitaka sonrío complacido.

-Es hora de hablar con Yamasaki-

-Ya lo hice mi amor, el va tomar todas las medidas para que este viaje sea "prometedor"-

-Quiero fotos reales y de ser posible videos de mi hijo y mi sobrina teniendo relaciones sexuales-

-No te preocupes por eso mi amor, esta todo planificado llegaran al campamento ya las cámaras están instaladas mi hijo tendrá una cabaña muy cómoda, será solo cuestión de horas para que mi hijo se acueste con Tomoyo de nuevo-

-Los preservativos-

-Los cambien todos por los más frágiles-

-Con un poco de suerte, se pueden rasgar y BOON tendremos un nieto en camino-

-Brindo por eso mi amor-

-Quiero ver la cara de Sodomi cuando vea el material-

***Risas***-Por cierto me llamo la Dra. Li me confirmo mañana va estar en su consultorio-

-Excelente entonces llévala antes de que viaje una vez que mi hija vuelva vamos a preparar todo para su cena de cumpleaños y compromiso-Dijo Fujitaka en un tono firme.

Su esposa sonreía complacida.

Faltaban pocos días para que su plan se lleve a cabo y sus arcas se llenen.

Iba hacer el negocio de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- ¿Qué les parece? / Este es un CP de relleno para lo que se viene pero tranki subo el CP3 ahora. **

**5.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**6.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	3. Decisiones y Errores

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las siguientes reglas se aplican a cada capítulo:**

**- Frases en Negritas, resaltar lugares o tiempo o inicio de escena-**

**-En varias ocasiones las letras en negritas también van a ser frases en otro idioma-**

**-Comentarios entre guiones-**

"_**Pensamientos en cursivas y entre comillas" y/o "Notas Especiales"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**( N/A).- Las frases entre paréntesis son comentarios particulares de la autora para resaltar o hacer más clara la idea/frase/comentario. **

**POV.-Pensamientos o Narración del personaje en 1ra persona. **

**3.- Sake Kinomoto es mi usuario en el Facebook. **

**En mi perfil verán FOTOS/Documentales/Vídeos de los que hago referencia en este CP. **

**El material les dará una idea mas clara de lo que hablo.**

**(Por el momento no me comprometo hacerlos de forma rápida porque mi acceso al internet esta restringido pero a penas pueda voy actualizar las fotos).**

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo III**

**-Decisiones y Errores-**

*****Al día siguiente*****

**-Tokio/Japón-**

**-Shoaran Li POV-**

Habían pasado pocos días desde que mi esposa falleció en el parto y se llevo consigo al fruto de nuestro amor, me parecía increíble que de un momento a otro todo lo que viví con Kaho haya sido efímero y fugaz, su ausencia dolía mucho.

Poco importaba si mis sobrinos estaban haciendo un desastre la sala de la casa de mi hermano mayor, poco importaba las repeticiones de "Tomate-Chan" en la TV plasma que estaba en la sala, poco importaba las risas de mis sobrinos y sus mini-peleas me sentía completamente vacío.

Fueron 2 años de noviazgo y desde que la conocí en aquella tienda para animales supe que ella era la mujer de mi vida, nuestra relación se dio tan natural desde el principio, Kaho era todo lo que yo quería en una mujer, era amable, atenta, servicial, poco le importaba mi solvencia económica, era una mujer idealista, le gustaban muchos los animales de ahí su vocación por ser veterinaria, estuvimos casados por casi 8 años en total estuvimos juntos por casi 10 años, casi porque ella murió una semana antes de nuestro aniversario de bodas y su cumpleaños, ella iba cumplir 29 años yo era mayor que ella con 1 año.

-¿Irónico No?-

No habíamos podido tener hijos pero gracias al método de fertilidad que había desarrollado mi hermano Eriol cuando ella finalmente queda en estado pasa esta tragedia, mi vida dejo de tener sentido sin ella los días me daban igual, ella era mi amor, mi amiga, mi compañera y mi amante.

No sabía que iba hacer ahora sin ella.

Solo espera que con el tiempo el dolor que sentía ahora por su pérdida pase.

Pero ahora dolía y mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Al otro lado de la cuidad-**

En la Clínica Privada de la Familia Li específicamente en el aérea de ginecología Sakura estaba pasando para variar un mal momento gracias a su madre.

-Hija no te pongas nerviosa el examen es de rutina pero esta vez necesitan sacarte un "ovulo" para examinarlo y por supuesto es una técnica poco invasiva ni siquiera vas a sentir la aguja-

Sakura miraba a su madre pero en el fondo la vergüenza, la ira y la frustración eran disfrazadas bajo su cara de "poker", a pesar de la incomodidad confiaba en la Dra. Meiling Li gracias a ella había aprendido muchas cosas sobre la adolescencia y su sexualidad pero eran momentos como estos que estar acostada media desnuda con una bata blanca que apenas la cubría y tener abiertas sus piernas para que la ginecóloga la "revise" y que comprobé que todo estaba en "orden" hacía que odiara a su madre.

Ella tenía 15 años casi 16 años ya había sido operada una vez a los 13 años debido a su falta de periodo y se descubrió unos quistes en su ovario derecho se uso una técnica laser para operarla, fue rápida sin dolor de unos 20 minutos pero su madre tomo esa "pequeña operación" para llevarla a la ginecóloga cada 3 meses, ella se sentía frustrada.

La Dra. Meiling que conocía su caso y la incomodidad que sentía estar con su madre la hacía salir y le preguntaba a Sakura mientras la revisaba:

-Sakura tu sabes la rutina no tienes porque estar nerviosa-

***Respiración profunda*** Sakura nunca hablaba cuando la tocaban pero la doctora le dijo:

-Es necesario el examen para prevenir cualquier anomalía-

-¿Eso incluye el certificado de virginidad?-Dijo Sakura con reproche.

-Se que esa parte es incomoda, pero no tienes nada porque avergonzarte Sakura, cuando seas mayor podrás vivir libremente tu sexualidad y no tendrás que venir obligada hacerte los chequeos-

-¿Doctora para que me saca esas muestras?-

Meiling le mostro un hisopó grande donde había tomado muestra de sus fluidos y le dijo:

-Estoy tomando muestras para estudiarlas y descartar el cáncer-

-¿Pero soy virgen?-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver una mujer que no ha tenido relaciones sexuales puede estar expuesta al cáncer por eso es importante el examen además tu tienes antecedentes de quistes, es preferible prevenir-

-¿Por qué me sacan el ovulo?-

-Eso es para una prueba completa de fertilidad, pero tranquila una vez hecha las pruebas el ovulo se desecha, es como si lo hubieras eliminado en tu ciclo menstrual-

-¿Entonces con estos exámenes es mas que suficiente?-

-Mmmm…..

-¿Qué pasa doctora?-

-Esas ovulando mira esta secreción aunque es incolora es abundante, Sakura no puedo tomarte las pruebas así-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque estas en tus días fértiles, necesito hacerte las pruebas cuando no seas fértil porque el PH de tu vagina esta alto y eso va alterar los resultados, voy a desechar las muestras y de paso te daré otra orden-

-Doctora ¿Otra revisión?-

-Lo lamento Sakura-

Sakura hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño y Meiling sonrío con complicidad y le dijo:

-Te daré una tableta de chocolate chino que traje-

Sakura la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y Meiling dijo en un tono divertido:

-Vamos Sakurita se tus debilidades que dices chocolate por la segunda revisión-

-Bueno-

***Risas***-Vaya eres idéntica a mi cuñado el puede estar en su peor momento pero revive con el chocolate-

La revisión termino pero entre la conversación amena que se daba entre la doctora y la paciente ella se olvido de desechar inmediatamente el "ovulo fértil" de Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Mientras la Dra. Li hablaba con la madre de Sakura y con ella, su asistente llegaba para llevarse las muestras del día al Laboratorio principal, la joven enfermera tomo las muestras sean estas de sangre/orina/secreción/y noto el recipiente de vidrio donde esta la muestra del "ovulo" de la joven la orden decía: Prueba de Fertilidad de la paciente Sakura Kinomoto.

Se lo llevo sin preguntar al laboratorio donde el Dr. Eriol Li estaba con su hermano quien había venido para hacerse unas pruebas entre otras cosas importantes y ella ingreso y dejo las muestras y puso el "ovulo" en el contenedor correspondiente y salió del lugar luego de intercambiar unas breves palabras con el Dr. Li y llenar los respectivos formularios.

-¿Estas seguro hermano?-

-Es que no creo que me vuelva enamorar, no creo poder superar tan fácilmente la muerte de mi esposa y de mi hija, necesito darle sentido a mi vida y al ver a tus hijos, mis sobrinos siento que quizás si tengo un hijo o una hija tenga una razón para seguir viviendo ¿No se si me entiendes?-

-¿Qué dicen nuestros padres al respecto?-

-Están de acuerdo y respetan mi decisión-

-Bueno toma el envase sabes el procedimiento-

-Si lo recuerdo perfectamente-

-¿Cuándo deposites la muestra?, abre contactado a la mujer que nos va servir como "incubadora"-

-¿Sera seguro?-

-Claro alquilar un vientre es parte de las nuevas técnicas de fertilidad para las parejas que no pueden tener hijos, además la suma que pagamos no es nada despreciable, no tendrás problemas-

-¿Tienes claro como debe ser la mujer que conciba a mi hijo?-

-Créeme será el clon de Kaho porque tiene su mismo color de cabello y color de ojos-

-No se porque no te hice caso cuando me dijiste que podría guardar los óvulos de mi esposa, ahora quizás tuviera un bebe de ella-

-Vamos no te atormentes, ya eso paso ahora si vamos a poner todas nuestras ganas en "jugar a DIOS" y hacer a tu hijo-

-Oye no te burles estas cosas son serias-

-No me burlo los médicos somos Dioses Terrenales, crear vida es fascinante-

-Bueno hermano lo dejo en tus manos-

-Listo, preparare todo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(N/A.- Esto es ficción pero esta comprobado que cuando el ser humano esta agotado física como mentalmente no debe trabajar porque basta un segundo y podemos comerte un error "garrafal" y sus consecuencias pueden ser atroces. / La negligencia médica es una triste realidad y en la mayor parte del tiempo son debidos a problemas exteriores.

Luego de un largo día de trabajo el Dr. Eriol Li estaba cansado, sus parpados se cerraban, era un día agitado en la Clínica Li, había estado en conferencias, consultas, encima le había tocado ir por los niños eran cerca de las 21:00Pm y aun faltaba revisar el tema de su hermano.

-Diablos- Fue lo único que dijo en voz alta cuando se le mezclaron las pruebas escritas por la enfermera que las lleno.

Se puso a revisar rápidamente y fue cuando noto: Examen de fertilidad de Sakura Kinomoto

Sonrío al ver el óvulo fértil le parecía increíble que su enfermera haya sido eficiente y le haya dejado preparado el óvulo fértil para ser fecundado por el esperma de su hermano, ni se tomo la molestia de leer el historial de la paciente porque el solo debía tener un óvulo en su mesa y procedió con la técnica aisló el cromosoma "Y" y bostezando hizo la primera prueba.

-Bingo soy una genio, acabo de crear un cigoto que luego será un embrión que luego será un feto y que luego será mi "sobrino"-Dijo con emoción Eriol

Sonrío satisfecho ahora solo faltaba inseminar a la joven, así que puso una nota en la carpeta:

-Inseminación en Vitreo 201204-13 con éxito proceder con la implantación del óvulo fecundado vía laser-

Dejo listo el cigoto bajo las condiciones de resguardo y si todo salía bien en tres días fecundaría a la madre que alquilaría su vientre para concebir al hijo de su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

**-En el aérea de Ginecología-**

-Sakura Kinomoto-

-Soy yo-Dijo la joven con nerviosismo.

Su madre estaba hablando con la Dra. Li cuando la enfermera la llamo por su nombre y le dijo:

-Por favor venga conmigo, ya están lista la sala para proceder con la incisión-

-¿Me van a operar de nuevo?-

-Oh no tranquila esta vez la técnica es diferente no sentirás nada-

-Ah…bueno-

Sakura se cambio de ropa y espero que llegaran la Dra. Li.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajena a eso la Dra. Li le dijo a la madre de Sakura:

-Por favor vaya al laboratorio y cancele las pruebas yo me voy adelantar con Sakura-

-Claro doctora, ¿Entonces por donde es?-

-Siga a la izquierda al final del pasillo hay una letrero rojo pregunte por el Dr. Eriol Li y le muestra la orden que el di-

-Listo, ya regreso-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meling iba a ir a su consultorio cuando la enfermera Naoko Takara le dijo:

-Dra. Li la paciente que va ser inseminada esta lista-

-Oh entonces voy aprovechar para hacer eso antes de revisar a mi paciente-

-Esa un poco nerviosa-

-Es natural-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos*****

Sakura estaba tan asustada que se quedo dormida y se había puesto la bata pero se puso parte de la sabana en la cabeza.

La Dra. Li ingreso y sonrío con tranquilidad y pregunto a la enfermera:

-¿Es la paciente?-

-La joven se acerco y vio su rostro por debajo de la sabana y solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo-

La Dra. Li reviso la orden y vio la nota de su esposo :

-Inseminación en Vítreo 201204-13 con éxito proceder con la implantación del óvulo fecundado vía laser-

Sonrío tomo la muestra la puso en la sonda claro para eso ya se había esterilizado y le alzo la bata de un lado a la joven mientras aplicaba el líquido especial al final del vientre e introdujo las sondas una daba a un monitor y con esa se guiaba para ver donde iba, cuando ingreso al útero de la joven implanto el cigoto fecundado y sonrío complacida se había convertido en una experta en la técnica.

Fueron menos de 15 minutos pero en esos 15 minutos la vida de dos personas se entrelazaban de manera desconocida y aterradora.

Sakura estaba profundamente dormida que no se dio cuenta de lo que le habían hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

La Dra. Li había salido con intención de ir primero al baño y darle las buenas nuevas a su esposo en 9 meses si "Dios" lo permitían sería tíos por primera vez.

Mientras se tomaba su tiempo la enfermera despertó Sakura y le dijo:

-Se que eres un poco joven y desconozco los motivos por lo que hayas hecho esto (Ella pensaba que tal vez los USD50,000.00 que se le iba a pagar por alquilar su vientre era un gran incentivo) pero felicitaciones todo salió bien-

-Eh…..Sakura se perdió en ese comentario y solo dijo:

-Ah…ya me operaron-

-No fue una operación propiamente dicho pero si todo esta bien ahora-

-Hay que alivio, ¿Ya me puedo ir?-

-Claro-

Sakura estaba feliz pensó que ya se había terminado la tortura de esos exámenes y se apresuro a cambiarse y a salir del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura, hija ¿A dónde vas?-

-Ah mamá la …..

-Nada, vamos la Dra. Li nos esta esperando fue una suerte que me la topara al salir del laboratorio porque sino quien sabe cuanto tiempo más nos hubiera hecho esperar-

-No mamá, ya…

-Vamos…

Nadeshiko no dio opción a nada tomo a su hija del brazo y la llevo a la Dra. Li que por suerte la había interceptado antes de llegar al Laboratorio donde estaba su esposo y la hizo regresar para que revise a su hija y en efecto asi lo hizo para malestar de Sakura fue sometida nuevamente a los exámenes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Meiling Li se llevaba la sorpresa de su vida, nunca en sus 10 años de profesión había sido tan negligente tenía la boca literalmente abierta y dijo a su esposo quien noto su extraña palidez:

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la paciente que insemine?-

-Sakura Kinomoto, ¿Mi amor que pasa?-

-¿Cómo…-Eriol se preocupo y dijo:

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Sakura Kinomoto es mi paciente, es una adolescente de 15 años que nunca en su vida ha tenido relaciones sexuales, es una niña, la niña que opere años atrás por unos mini-quistes-

-¿Qué?, no, no, no MELING tiene que haber un error Sakura Kinomoto debe ser una mujer de 24 años que tiene las misma características de KAHO y que es la mujer que "pagamos" para que nos alquile su vientre en el que implantaríamos el cigoto del ovulo "donado" por una mujer similar a Kaho y el esperma de mi hermano, yo insemine corrección yo manipule el ovulo de una mujer de 24 años, no de una adolescente-

-NO ERIOL NO-

-¿Cómo QUE NO MEILING?-

-¿Qué FUE LO QUE HICIMOS?-

Eriol tuvo que calmar a Meiling y ambos hicieron un flash back de lo que había sido su día con la joven y tuvieron que regresar al principio.

Después de varias horas de discutir sobre lo mismo ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión:

-No solo habían sido negligentes sino que habían arruinado el futuro de la adolescente y la peor parte tenían que darle la noticia a Shoaran Li quien hace pocos días había perdido su esposa e hija-

La situación no podía ponerse peor ¿ o Si?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- ¿Qué les parece? / ***UYYYYY****…..se viene ¿Cómo reaccionara Shoaran…..***Me late que le va dar un pata-tun con esto ***Risas*** & Sakurita…pobre Sakurita. **

**5.- El tema de la inseminación artificial a mi en lo particular me fascina el hombre desafía las leyes de la naturaleza y las doctrinas religiosas que nos han inculcado nuestros padres pero para quienes tiene la ilusión de ser padres y no pueden es una excelente técnica desconozco realmente si se da como la puse / todo es pura ficción así que si hay algún medico por favor no quiero reclamos ***Risas***/ pero algo es cierto cuando estamos agotados física y mentalmente no debemos trabajar o estudiar porque podemos cometer errores atroces y aunque suena ficción existe un 1 en millón de probabilidades que nos pase algo así no seamos esa mínima probabilidad. **

**6- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**7.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	4. El error que nos unio

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los siguientes. **

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo IV-**

**-El error que nos unió-**

*****Pocas minutos después*****

**(Tokio/Japón)**

Eriol había llamado a su hermano para que esté en su casa junto con sus padres.

Meiling había hecho todo lo posible para investigar junto con la enfermera si en efecto había cometido tal error tan atroz, el siguiente paso era ubicar a la adolescente y a sus padres.

El tema lo debía ver con cabeza fría, a pesar de su nerviosismo estaba consciente y dispuesta afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, así le cueste la licencia médica por negligente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la cuidad Sakura ingresaba a su habitación algo molesta, no solo por el hecho de pasar nuevamente por los exámenes ginecológico "degradantes" como ella le llamaba sino que ni bien llego mostro a su tía Sodomi, a su esposo (Su tío Yataro Daidoji), a su prima, a su hermano y por supuesto a su padre el "famoso y denigrante" certificado de fertilidad.

Momentos como estos la hacían odiar a Nadeshiko, ella saludo y se encerró en su habitación, no sin antes ir al baño y tomar un largo baño de agua fría.

Lo bueno era que al día siguiente era el viaje a las afueras de Tomoeda, conocía el pueblo de referencia y le gustaba mucho, así que preparo su bolso de viaje y guardo parte de sus ahorros, ella estaba reuniendo para poder huir de casa cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad por eso que siempre le decían que quería de regalo ella pedía joyas que discretamente las guardaba en su joyero pero sabía que en algún momento las podía vender para obtener dinero en efectivo, así mismo figuraba cuando se iba de compra que gastaba grandes cantidades de dinero nada más alejado de la verdad, Sakura había visto la oportunidad de reunir secretamente dinero.

No sabía que planeaban sus padres, pero hace algunos años que se le hacía raro que la sometieran a tantos exámenes médicos y a pesar de ser una niña despistada de un tiempo acá había notado que sus padres eran personas ambiciosas, en una de sus raras conversaciones ella escucho algo de un trato con los Tsukishiro y hablo sobre un compromiso entre sus hijos, eso no le gusto quiso preguntarle a Touya pero variar su hermano no la escuchaba y se limitaba a molestarla a parte que con los trabajos de la universidad y el tiempo que se tomaba con su "novia" que no era nada menos que su prima realmente Touya no le prestaba atención.

Dudaba que en el viaje le permita hacer algo, seguro que se la pasaría con su novia.

Alejo los pensamientos negativos y se dispuso bajar a cenar, si algo era puntual en la Familia Kinomoto era la hora de la cena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En otro lado de la cuidad-**

Los padres de Eriol y Shoaran estaban literalmente con la boca abierta.

Shoaran finalmente exploto con lo que le dijo su hermano mayor.

-Cálmate hermano-

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme Eriol?, tu esposa insemino a una adolecente con mi esperma-

-Escucha Meiling esta consciente del error que cometió esta moviendo cielo y tierras para ubicar a la joven-

-Un error, llamas esto un error, MALDITA SEA ERIOL esto no es un error es algo ATROZ-

-Debemos ubicar a la niña y a sus padres-

-En eso esta Meiling, sabemos que ella se llama Sakura Kinomoto-

-¿Qué edad tiene la niña?-Pregunto Hien, mientras veía que su hijo Shoaran se sentó y se puso la manos en su cabeza (Solo hacía eso cuando estaba profundamente enojado).

-Tiene 15 años-

-15 Años-Dijo Shoaran con reproche y acoto rápidamente:

-Estúpido, mil veces estúpido esa niña muy bien podría ser mi hija-

-No en pocos días cumple 16 años, ella…Eriol se callo al ver la mirada mortal de su hermano quien le dijo:

-16 años, ¿Recuerdas lo que hacíamos a los 16 años?, esa niña debería estar planeando su fiesta de cumpleaños con sus amigos, haciendo planes para divertirse, viajar y tu vas y le ARRUINAS LA VIDA CON UN BEBE, MALDITA SERA ERIOL ¿Cómo PUDISTES SER TAN NEGLIGENTE?-

-Hijo cálmate ya el daño esta hecho-dijo Ieran en un tono firme y acoto rápidamente:

-Ubicaremos a la joven, hablaremos con sus padres y llegaremos a un acuerdo-

-¿En que piensas ustedes?, esto no es un negocio, no se trata de dinero, esa niña me va odiar y con justa razón, sabes los traumas a nivel psicológico que va tener o peor aun fuera de las consecuencias legales, ¿Qué pasa si no quiere al bebe?, maldita sea Eriol es MENOR DE EDAD ¿En que estabas pensando?-

La discusión siguió por varias horas más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En la clínica privada de la Familia Li-**

Meiling Li estaba inmersa en sus investigaciones, Naoko le hablo sobre el ovulo que había recolectado de Sakura Kinomoto y al parecer fue el que su esposo insemino por error.

Ahora tenía la duda si Sakura Kinomoto era la paciente que había inseminado por error porque ella no le vio el rostro cuando hizo el procedimiento así que hizo lo más sensato llamo a la madre de Sakura para concertar una cita dentro de una semana para hacerle una prueba puntual, primero debía descartar o estar segura si ella estaba embarazada o no.

Una vez confirmado el resultado ahí hablaría con la familia de la joven, tenía la impresión que la señora Kinomoto era una mujer ambiciosa tal vez podían llegar a un acuerdo económico para solucionar el problema, al menos eso era la idea oficial

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Al otro lado de la cuidad-**

Mientras Fujitaka escaneaba los exámenes médicos de su hija a Yukito, su esposa ingresaba a su despacho y le dijo:

-Mi amor llamo la Dra. Li-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Tiene que hacerle un examen a Sakura en una semana porque hoy recibió un examen que le llamo la atención sobre la secreción vaginal, me dijo que encontró una anomalía pero no es nada grave-

-¿Segura?-

-Si mi amor, ¿Cómo vamos con Yukito?-

-Mañana me van hacer el deposito, luego del viaje vienen el fin de semana y haremos el anuncio del compromiso de Sakura y Yue-

Nadeshiko sonrío satisfecha y beso a su esposo y dijo en un tono sugerente:

-Falta poco para que Touya también se comprometa con Tomoyo-

Su esposo le devolvió el beso con lujuria y le dijo:

-Una vez que el matrimonio de ambos estén concretados podemos darnos el lujo de tomar el crucero por Europa-

-¿En serio mi amor?-

-Claro mi amor nos merecemos un buen descanso después de haber invertido tanto tiempo y dinero en nuestros hijos-

La pareja dejo sus sugestivas caricias y se dirigió a su habitación para entregarse a los placeres de la carnes y ultimar los detalles de los planes puntuales que tenían con sus hijos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

Mientras Touya daba rienda suelta a satisfacer sus "fantasías sexuales" con su novia secreta.

Sakura experimento ligeros estragos durante el viaje, los movimientos de subí y baja de los buses la marearon un poco pero no le dio importancia.

Al llegar al campamento le hizo bien estirar las piernas pero le paso algo raro a ella le fascinaba el pescado sobre todo el que se asaba a la leña, comía con muchas ganas pero a los pocos segundos de haber comido sentía un ardor en la base del estomago y terminaba vomitando.

El primer día fue ligeramente incomodo para ella, porque se sentía mareada cuando hacía movimientos rápidos pero pasaba.

El segundo día fue peor porque la comida le caía muy mal incluso sus amigos más cercanos se llevaron un ligero susto con ella, porque a Kerberos le fascinaba las cosas dulces y Sakura sentía el olor y le daba nauseas, algo raro.

El tercer día experimento mucho sueño, realmente se la paso durmiendo.

El cuarto día iba a regresar pero por una falla mecánica el bus se daño y se quedaron varados en el campamento por dos días más.

Mientras Touya y el resto de profesores trataban de solucionar el inconveniente fue el cuarto día que Tomoyo presto atención a su prima y noto que ella estaba "rara" y como es más fácil pensar mal le pregunto a su prima en un tono lleno de preocupación:

-Sakurita, ¿Tu has tenido sexo sin protección?-

-No, yo no he tenido sexo Tomoyo ni siquiera he tenido novio-

-Pero es que es raro, mareos, nauseas, incluso tu humor ha cambiado ¿Estas rara?-

-Prima yo no he hecho nada, te lo juro-

-Sabes que cuando lleguemos a la cuidad te compro una prueba de embarazo ¿Qué dices?-

-Es ilógico-

-Solo por las dudas-

-Esta bien, pero Tommy te digo yo no tengo ni novio ¿Cómo voy estar en estado?, no tiene sentido-

-Entonces estarás enferma de algo raro-

-Seguro comí algo que me hizo daño-

-Mmmmmm…..Tomoyo la miro y no dijo nada.

Al cabo de pocos días Tomoyo obligo a Sakura hacerse una prueba casera de "embarazo" en la escuela porque los síntomas seguían y fue cuando se llevo la sorpresa de su vida.

-Estoy embarazada, OMG-Sakura se llevo la mano a la boca su palidez se hizo más notable y su prima se alarmo y le dijo:

-Sakurita por favor cálmate, Sakurita-

-Tomoyo deben haber un error yo no puedo estar embarazada soy VIRGEN nunca en mi vida he tenido relaciones sexuales con ningún hombre ni novio he tenido-

-Repitamos la prueba-

-OMG mis padres me van arrastrar, ¿Cómo paso esto?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Para compensar lo que no he podido actualizar subo el CP5: Mi vida se arruino / CP6: Incertidumbre. **

**4.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	5. Mi vida se arruino

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los siguientes. **

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo V-**

**-Mi vida se arruino-**

**-Sakura POV-**

Me levante algo adolorida, sabía que estaba en la enfermería del colegio por los cuadros del conejo de la pasta de diente colgantes, creo que me gusta el conejo el Dr. Muelitas, les digo a ustedes que cuando me gradué quiero trabajar como doctora pediatra o como psicóloga infantil, así es adoro a los niños pequeños son un mundo pueden ser unos angelitos lindos, bellos, preciosos o pueden ser unos demonios, ¿Por qué pienso en niños?, así creo que alguien me hizo una broma, cruel y pesada.

Toque mi rostro estaba llorando, mi prima se acerco y me miro con pesar, no le entendí lo que me quiso trasmitir con su expresión por lo que volví a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Sakura POV-**

Desperté con un leve mareo, aun tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela y fue cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba en la enfermería del colegio sino en mi casa.

Me levante con pesar y vi mi imagen en el espejo, me veía fatal, necesitaba un baño pero antes me piñizque fuertemente en el brazo, sentí dolor, empecé a llorar de nuevo era inevitable porque de todas las personas en el mundo me pasaba esto a mi.

¿Cómo puedo estar embarazada?, yo no había tenido relaciones sexuales con ningún chico, tenía que ser un error.

Sakura se perdió en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su hermano había ingresado a la habitación completamente indignado y le pregunto a su hermana en un tono bajo:

-Sakura ¿Cómo es eso que estas embarazada, dime quien el hijo de put"#$%& que te hizo esto?-

-Touya….te juro que no se…..

Sakura no pudo contestar la pregunta porque la nana venía avisarle que bajaran sus padres los esperaban en la sala y no se veía nada bien.

Touya tomo del brazo y llevo a su hermana quien iba en absoluto silencio y al ingresar a la sala veía a su padre que la miraba con furia y su madre tenía una mirada de reproche y vio como le faltaba el aire.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

PLASH!...El sonido de la bofetada que le dio Fujitaka a Sakura fue lo único que se escucho en la sala del lugar.

Su hermano se contuvo porque su madre de forma dramática se vino al piso y el corrió hacia ella quien estaba desfallecida en sus brazos.

-¿Dime Sakura quien es el padre de ese bastardo que llevas en tu vientre?-

Sakura sollozaba levemente y ella le dijo:

-Te lo juro yo no se quien es el padre, yo soy virgen yo….

-Crees que voy a creer eso Sakura, tu mi hija ¿Cómo hiciste tal cosa?-

-NO SE, no lo se, no se como paso esto, yo ni siquiera tengo novio, nunca he estado con hombre alguno-

-Vete a tu habitación AHORA y te quedaras ahí hasta que yo decida ¿Qué hacer contigo?-

Sakura estaba con el rostro rojo del golpe que le dio su padre y salió del lugar corriendo y sollozando, se encerró en su cuarto y se quedo dormida en su cama.

No podía hacer nada, no sabía que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Sakura se despertó con hambre le parecía completamente irreal todo lo que habían pasado hace pocas horas y la forma como su padre la trato, sigilosamente abrio la puerta de su habitación y salio con mucho cuidado al pasillo cuando escucho la voz de padre que venía de su recamara y se acerco.

Sakura escucho por detrás de la puerta y se aterro su padre fue claro y fuerte al decirle a su madre:

-Mi hija de 15 años no casi 16 porque en dos días ella cumple 16 años no va tener ese bebe-

-Fujitaka ¿Qué vas hacer?-

-No voy a dejar que mi hija arruine mis planes, mañana la llevas a la Dra. Yanasaki para que interrumpa su embarazo no seré abuelo de un bastardo-

-Pero mi amor y si ella se opone-

-No importa ella no tiene voz ni voto en este tema, mira esta droga se la pones en el jugo de naranja mañana y cuando tome su desayuno ella caerá en un profundo sueño, y cuando despierte el "leve problema" ya no estará y continuaremos con nuestros planes-

-Pero y si ella ya no es virgen Yukito no la querrá como esposa para su hijo-

-Eso no será problema le dirás a la Dra. Yanasaki que cuando elimine el pequeño problemita que tenemos que reconstruya su himen y asunto arreglado-

-Oh mi amor eres un genio-

-Luego la llevas a la Dra. Li y le sacas un nuevo certificado de virginidad y asunto arreglado-

Sakura abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y se llevo la mano a la boca para ahogar sus gritos de sorpresa y solo pensó:

_-" OMG!...Tengo que huir, papá quiere matar a mi bebe, eso no puede ser"-_

Sakura regreso sobre sus pasos e ingreso a su habitación, tomo una mochila grande que tenía vacio la ropa sucia que en ella había por el viaje y tomo lo primero fue el dinero y las joyas, saco su tarjeta de debido y sus documentos personales, fue lo primero que puso en el fondo de la maleta y luego tomo una toalla pequeña, varias prendas intimas, dos pantalones largos prefirió la ropa deportiva así no llamaba la atención junto con el conjunto que iba ponerse, tomo dos pares de zapatos deportivos uno que se puso y otro que guardo necesitaba ser rápida y aprovecho para marcar a su prima mas bien le paso un pasaje de texto que decía:

-Prima necesito huir de casa por favor ayúdame tengo dinero pero tu tienes algo que me puedas prestar, mi papá quiere matar a mi bebe-

**Mensaje de respuesta:**

-¿Qué?, ¿Dónde estas?, ¿Touya sabe algo al respecto?-

**Mensaje de respuesta de Sakura a Tomoyo:**

-Voy saliendo a la estación de tren te veo en el baño del piso de arriba en media hora ¿Puedes?-

**Mensaje de respuesta:**

-Claro, voy a salir con el pretexto que necesito comprar materiales para tu regalo de cumpleaños-

Sakura salió por la ventana de su casa con mucho cuidado, era una ventaja que la casa tuviera varios olmos alrededor de su casa y se puso la chompa con la gorra deportiva, las gafas, se recogió el cabello y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Tomo un taxi y llego al lugar acordado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas minutos después*****

**-En el baño de la estación de buses de Tokio-**

Una emotiva despedida se daba entre las primas Sakura entre lagrimas finalmente le dijo:

-Tomoyo, gracias, no sabes cuanto te agradezco por todo esto-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-No se pero cuando me instale te llamare-

-Usa un teléfono publico y desactiva tu móvil-

Sakura lloraba en silencio al igual que su prima pero no tenía tiempo para despedidas largas tomo su abrigo, guardo en sus diferentes bolsillos su dinero y el que le había dado su prima suficiente para sobrevivir unos meses y salió del lugar tomaría el primer tren bala haber a donde la llevaba.

Antes de irse Tomoyo saco unas tijeras y le dijo a su prima que era mejor que se corte el cabello.

Sakura se aterro pero no dijo nada y dejo que su prima cortara su larga melena era la primera vez en sus casi 16 años porque faltaba un día para la fecha ella se cortaba el cabello.

Tomoyo quien era una experta en la moda le dijo a su prima:

-Toma estos lentes de contacto son de color negros-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Mis tíos van a buscar una joven de cabellos largos castaños y ojos verdes, al cortarte el cabello los vas a despistar pero tus ojos verdes te delatan prima, además te conseguí estos lentes, no tienen aumento son súper que fashion y te va dar otro look-

-Gracias prima-

-Vamos no llores más Sakurita me vas hacer llorar, mira te traje dos libros que compre de venir acá-

Sakura sonrío con tristeza y vio el primer libro y noto que era una novela, el otro era una libro sobre embarazos.

Fue una despedida muy emotiva y con todo lo que tenía decidió salir del baño y tomar un tren al azar.

Tomo el tren bala que la llevo de Tokio a Kioto donde empezaría una nueva vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	6. Incertidumbre

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los siguientes. **

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo VI-**

**-Incertidumbre-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

La Dra. Meiling Li y su esposo Eriol estaban teniendo un mal momento, Shoaran se mostraba más impaciente que nunca y finamente dijo:

-¿Cuándo diablos vas a confirmar lo de embarazo de la adolescente?-

-He tratado de hablar con su madre, pero desde ayer no me contesta el móvil, la cita la tienen para dos días-

-Quiero estar presente cuando hagas la prueba-dijo Shoaran en un tono frío

-Hermano no creo que eso sea prudente-

-¿Prudente?, sabes como va reaccionar la madre de la niña cuando le digas que su hija fue inseminada por error con mi esperma, he sido paciente pero es hora de afrontar el problema, llegare un acuerdo con la señora y quiero hablar con la niña-

Mientras Meiling y Eriol trataban de aplacar la ira de Shoaran Li en la casa de la Familia Kinomoto la situación era otra.

La nana ingresaba al despacho de la pareja Kinomoto para anunciar que la cena iba ser servida, ella iba avisar a los niños (Touya y Sakura) cuando noto la ausencia de la joven adolescente y le dijo a al señor de la casa:

-La cena esta lista, avise a Touya quien esta en el móvil pero su hermana la señorita Sakura no esta-

-¿Cómo que no esta?-Pregunto Nadeshiko.

Fujitaka se levanto de su sillón y subió a la habitación de su hija vio todo en orden y llamo a su esposa y le dijo:

-Llama a Sodomi, probablemente Sakura fue a verse con su prima para que la consuele-

-Claro mi amor-

Esperaron por horas a que Sakura vuela a la casa, Sodomi le había dicho que su hija pidió permiso porque iba comprar materiales para el regalo de su prima, llamaron a Tomoyo y ella le dijo que Sakura la cito en el centro comercial y que la estaba esperando que apenas la vea les iba llamar.

Tomoyo gano tiempo, llego a su casa y le dijo a su madre:

-Mamá ¿Qué esta pasando Sakurita no fue a la cita y me dejo plantada?-

-Esas segura hija que no se citaron en otro lugar-

-No mamá ella me llamo que iba estar en la plazoleta de comida como siempre-

-Que raro !...Llamare a Nadeshiko, hija lávate las manos porque vamos a cenar-

-Claro mamá-

-Por ahora iba guardar el secreto, su prima le hizo prometer que no le diría nada sobre su encuentro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

El matrimonio Kinomoto esta consternado su hija menor había huido de la casa.

Touya llamo a la policía para informar la desaparición de su hermana pero le dijeron que debían esperar 48 horas para repórtala como desaparecida.

Fue un día de locos, la madre de Sakura llamo a todos sus amigos de la escuela y pregunto por ella, su esposo personalmente fue a la casa de cada uno de sus "amigos", familiares y conocidos.

Touya se preguntaba una y otra vez:

-¿Dónde estaba su hermana?-

Le pregunto a su novia y ella le conto que luego del incidente del baño, Sakura la llamo para verla en el centro comercial de siempre pero la dejo plantada.

Touya miro a su novia con recelo, no sabía si creerle o no pero le dio beneficio de la duda.

Su padre llamo a uno de los mejores detectives de Tokio, no iba dejar que su hija arruine sus planes de la noche a la mañana, pero ahora tenía que lidiar con un problema mayor, los Tsukishiro iban a llegar al día siguiente por lo que el tenía que idear algo rápido para cubrir la falta de su hija y que sus planes no se vinieran abajo.

Así que le dijo a Nadeshiko que prepararan sus malestar para viajar a Los Ángeles-California.

Saldrían esa misma noche y llamarían del aeropuerto a la Familia Tsukishiro para informarle que su pequeña hija ha tenido un accidente, eso le daría tiempo para inventar algo más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****01 de abril del 2012*****

Era el cumpleaños de Sakura Kinomoto, 16 primaveras y la Familia Kinomoto no sabía de su paradero.

Tomoyo había mantenido su fachada de preocupación pero ella esperaba que su prima se conecte vía msn o por skype o a través del facebook o del twiter pero no hizo nada de eso.

En esos días había peleado con su novio porque el insistía que le repita la historia de cómo se entero de su "embarazo" y de la última conversación que sostuvo con su hermana, finalmente se harto de tanto interrogatorio y terminaron peleando, eso le dio a Tomoyo un poco más de espacio.

Tomoyo después del colegio pasaba siempre por la casa de su prima y se quedaba merodeando el lugar, desde hace días atrás tenía la sensación como que debía estar ahí no sabía porque.

Ese día noto algo poco usual un audi de color negro. Nadie en la Familia Kinomoto tenía un audi, ellos tenían carros de marcas Hunday y vio a un imponente hombre de cabellos negros con lentes que se acercaba a la casa de su prima y lo intercepto y le pregunto:

-Señor disculpe ¿Necesita ayuda?-

-Si busco la casa de la Familia Kinomoto-

-¿A quien específicamente busca?-

-A los padres de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto-

-Ellos están de viaje-

-¿Sabe si la joven esta en casa?-

-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunto Tomoyo con cuidado, el hombre no le inspiraba temor pero notaba que estaba tenso y preocupado por lo que decidió ser directa.

-Mi nombre es Eriol Li, soy Doctor y esposo de la Dra. Meiling Li-

-¿La ginecóloga…..-Pregunto con recelo Tomoyo.

-Si, hay una asunto delicado que debo tratar con los padres…

-¿Tiene que ver con el embarazo de mi prima?-

Eriol se quedo perplejo y Tomoyo sintió que este hombre sabía algo y tatamudeo y pregunto con recelo:

-¿Ella ….esta…

-Aquí no podemos hablar, regrésese por donde vino, le voy a dar una dirección nos vemos a las 3:00Pm-

-Le daré…..

-No, usted no hablo conmigo hoy, por favor vaya a esta dirección y hablaremos con calma-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Tomoyo salio con la excusa que necesitaba material de escuela, fue a la estación del tren bala y tomo el primer tren de Tokio a Tomoeda.

Claro no sin antes ir a los baños y cambiarse de ropa y ponerse una peluca rubia y unas gafas para evitar que la siguieran, ella sabía que su tío había contratado gente para investigar el paradero de su prima.

Por otro lado Eriol no sabía que pensar le comento a su esposa como la prima de la joven lo había abordado de forma rara y le dio una dirección en otra cuidad, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para ir al lugar acordado.

Al llegar no se dieron cuenta que Tomoyo los había observado y se sentó en su mesa y les dijo:

-¿Dr. Li, ella es….

Eriol la miro y no la reconoció y Tomoyo le dijo en un tono natural:

-Soy la prima de Sakura el disfraz me lo puse por …..-Tomoyo en 10 minutos conto lo que había pasado a su prima y Meiling luego de las presentaciones formales le dijo:

-Nosotros somos los culpables de lo que le pasa a tu prima, la insemine por error….Procedió a contarle todo lo que habían hecho.

Tomoyo les comento los "horribles planes" de los padres de su prima y el porque huyo de su casa.

Prometieron mantenerse en contacto y Tomoyo a la primera oportunidad que tuviera hablaría son su prima y le comentaría que el papá de su bebe quería asumir su responsabilidad a pesar que el también era una victima de la extraña situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después en TOKIO/Japón*****

A pesar de la clandestina reunión el matrimonio Li estaba un poco más tranquila tener una aliada dentro de la Familia Kinomoto era bueno para ellos.

Al ingresar a la sala Meiling recibio con los brazos abiertos a sus hijos a los que llevo a bañarse mientras Eriol miro a su primo quien en los últimos días se había vuelto mas huraño que de costumbre** y **su humor era de "a perros" y le dijo:

-Tengo una noticia una buena y una mala ¿Cuál quieres primero?-

-Mied"#$% déjate de rodeos, ¿La encontraron?-

-Si y No-

Eriol se apresuro aclarar el mal entendido porque su hermano se le venía encima y le dijo:

-Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto-

-Idiota eso ya se, lo se desde el primero momento que tu mujer cometió la atrocidad de inseminarla con mi esperma dime algo que no sepa-

-Tiene 16 años, justo hoy es su cumpleaños, estaba en el último año de preparatoria, cuando sus padres se enteraron que estaba embarazada quisieron interrumpir su embarazo-

Shoaran se quedo perplejo y dijo:

-¿Ella aborto, la obligaron a que mate a mi bebe?-

-No, ella huyo no se sabe donde-

-Eso significa que ella continuo con el embarazo-

-Eso no se, ella huyo de su casa para que no maten al bebe-

-¿Qué clase de padres hacen algo así?-

-Unos extremadamente ambiciosos…..Eriol no perdió tiempo y le conto de forma textual lo que la adolescente había pasado al enterarse de su "accidental embarazo".

Desde como su padre, la agredió física y verbalmente, que ni siquiera le dio la opción o el beneficio de la duda.

De sus horribles planes de vender a su propia hija a los Tsukishiros.

De sus horribles planes para matar el bebe entre otra cosa.

Shoaran se quedo perplejo no podía creer que hubiera padres así y finalmente dijo:

-Debemos contratar personal para que la ubique, ¿Tienes alguna idea donde pudo haber ido?-

-No, pero conseguí algo que tal vez nos puedas ayudar-

-¿Qué?-

-Su numero de móvil, que lo tiene apagado, su email, su dirección en facebook y en el twiter, quizás ahora no se conecte pero lo va hacer, sería bueno que le escribas y le dejes saber de nuestra negligencia y que queremos protegerla a ella y al bebe-

-¿Crees que funcione?-

-No se, es una adolescente, no se hasta que punto sea ingenua o confiada o …

-Dudo que con esto que le paso continúe siendo ingenua-

-Bueno es un paso, pequeño pero si entras en contacto con ella vida on line estaremos a un paso de que sus padres la encuentren-

-Déjame ver su información-

-Ha su prima me dio esto-

-¿Qué es?-

-Un álbum de fotos pero ahora ella debe lucir algo diferente, porque el día que huyo su prima le corto el cabello, se puso lentes de contactos y lentes naturales-

-Eso fue una buena idea-

-¿Cómo es ella?-

-¿En que sentido?-

-Ya sabes físicamente como personalmente-

-Tenía cabellos castaño largo, ojos verdes como el de las aceitunas, siempre ha sido ágil para los deportes, odias las matemáticas y todo lo que tenga que ver con los números, es muy alegre, algo despistada no mas bien sumamente despistada, ingenua, alegre, es pésima para mentir, algo torpe a veces-

Shoaran lo miro con recelo y le dijo:

-¿En serio así es ella?-

-Bueno es una niña ha vivido sin preocupaciones hasta ahora, mide de 1.72mtrs es la más alta de su clase-

-Tiene buena talla para su edad-

-Es que su padre y hermano son hombres altos según me dijo su prima-

-Quiero ver esas fotos-

-Ve las fotos con calma, voy a tomar un baño-

Eriol se fue y Shoaran se quedo perplejo y solo pregunto en voz alta:

-¿En que momento saco un álbum tan grueso?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- ¿Qué tal me va quedando? Próximo CP7: Redes Sociales. Les dejo un mini-mega avance de lo que se viene: **

-Hijo ¿Acaso no has dormido?-

-Ieran ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Hien al ingresar a la sala y su esposa le señalo donde estaba su hijo menor que se había pasado toda la noche viendo ciertas fotos on line.

-¿Shoaran es que no has dormido?-

-Ah….¿Qué hora es…..

-Son las 6:00Am-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Sakura POV-**

Kioto es una cuidad moderna con una infraestructura tradicional, cuando llegue a la estación de tren busque inmediatamente una tienda para comprar una notebook y conseguir un modem prepagado para tener acceso al internet, podía usar mi móvil pero tenía miedo que me llamaran mis padres o mi hermano….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Sakura POV-**

Tenía sentimientos encontrados iba perder mi ultimo año de escuela porque con un embarazo no me iban aceptar fácilmente, además era menor de edad, el problema ahora era buscar un trabajo asi sea de medio tiempo para poder mantenerme en el pequeño departamento que había alquilado para mi y para mi futuro bebe.

Quizás pueda conseguir alto temporal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sodomi estaba consternada nunca pensó que su única hija se comportara como una cualquiera.

Tenía la boca literalmente abierta al ver las imágenes que perfectamente podían competir con cualquier película XXX.

Iba arrastrar a su hija y a su sobrino por haber "abusado de su hija".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Maldita sea ¿Crees que el plan funcione Fujitaka?-

-Ella es una actriz podrá fingir ser mi hija hasta que Sakura aparezca-

-Pero Touya….

-No te preocupes Sodomi ya vio las fotos y los videos va obligar a mi hijo a casarse con Tomoyo, les regalaremos un a casa como obsequio de bodas, así el se mudara de aquí y no arruinara nuestros planes-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era la primera vez en semanas que Sakura habría su msn pero con la leyenda de "desconectado" y de forma abrupta vio varias invitaciones que decía:

-Lobo Li1 te invita hacer su amiga-

-MagoLi1 te invita hacer su amiga-

-Patriarca Li1 te invita hacer su amiga-

-Matriarca Li1 te invita hacer su amiga-

-RubyLi1 te invita hacer su amiga-

-Li ¿Por qué ese apellido me es familiar? / ¿Qué es esto?...Vio su email y vio su buzón de entrada lleno, penso que era spam pero la dirección de correo decía:

-Li Shoaran necesita urgente hablar con usted Srta. Kinomoto Sakura-

-Li Shoaran cuñado de la Dra. Li Meiling necesita urgente hablar con usted Srta. Kinomoto Sakura-

Los mensajes eran interminables.

**4.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	7. Redes sociales

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP anteriores se aplican a este CP y a los siguientes. **

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo VII-**

**-Redes sociales-**

**-Tokio/Japón-**

Era menos de la media noche cuando** Li Shaoran **estaba mirando las fotos que le dio su primo, el álbum de fotos que había armado Tomoyo Daidoji eran como mínima de 500 páginas y en cada página en promedio de lado y lado había de 2 a 4 FOTOS.

Era impresionante que una niña de 16 años como la prima de Sakura haya armado semejante portafolio que más bien parecía esas biblias católicas enormes por lo gruesa que era, incluso los atuendos y disfraces que usaba Sakura era impresionante.

Vio a la niña dulce, apenada por los trajes que usaba, su sonrisa dulce, sus expresiones singulares, se perdió en el tiempo y en el espacio porque vio cada foto con detenimiento.

No supo cuanto tiempo se tomo en ver las fotos, pero luego busco las direcciones de la joven en twitter donde solo había comentarios propios de una adolescente incluso muchos les daba gracia por lo idealista que era algunos decían:

_-¿Cuál es tu manga o anime preferido?-_ La frase tenía 1000 comentarios.

_-Me leí Romeo y Julieta corrección me obligaron a leerla y me pareció re-cursi!re-aburrida!...pero me vi el anime y esta buenísimo, no se ustedes pero prefiero los animes/mangas a esos megas libros que nos hacen leer en la escuela :) ¿Qué prefieren ustedes?- _La frase tenía 5000 comentarios.

-_Tomemos conciencia ecológica por eso yo voy a la escuela en patines es un excelente ejercicio, no gastos dinero en combustibles "fósiles" y ejercito mi cuerpo ¿Qué haces tú por el medio ambiente?"- _La frase tenía más de 5000 comentarios.

-_Me gusta Aerosmith pero no entiendo bien sus letras ¿Alguien sabe donde las puedo bajar? - _La frase tenía 1500 comentarios.

_-Chicos es el cumpleaños de mi prima no se que darle ella adora la moda, la fotografía, el video, es una excelente cocinera "Es mejor que yo" :) ¿Alguna idea que le puedo dar?-_ La frase tenía 1000 comentarios.

-_Odio Los Lunes como odio las matemáticas- _La frase tenía como 10000 entradas.

_-¿Ustedes creen que una chica debería tomar la iniciativa y decirle al chico que le gusta que le de una cita?-_ El comentario tenía menos de 500 comentarios.

-_Hoy vi la Quija que película más horrible!...¿Porque a la gente le gustan las cosas de terror/horror/sobrenaturales? A mí me aterran…-_La frase tenía 250 comentarios.

_-Han tenidos días malos y pésimos, pues hoy es uno de esos días que quisiera no haberme levantado de la cama-_ La frase tenía 1500 comentarios.

En fin las frases eran simples pero las respuestas entretenidas propios de una adolescentes.

Cuando ingreso su dirección del Facebook quedo fascinado por la cantidad de fotos/imágenes comentarios / videos de música.

El nunca fue un adolescente tan popular como esta "niña", pensó que era popular porque en su facebook tenía más de 1500 contactos on line.

Se entretuvo con los videos de K-Pop que ella tenía publicado en su muro.

Se entretuvo con los videos de National Geographi / Discovery Channel / entre otros canales y por supuesto no podía faltar los links de música.

Se entretuvo viendo las fotos que tenía publicado en su muro, donde estaba ella con su familia, ella a medida que iba creciendo, ella con sus compañeros de escuelas.

Había algunas o más bien varias fotos cómicas de ella y sus amigos de escuelas.

Los videos personalizados eran la mayoría escolares de trabajar en los laboratorios de Química/Física, fallidos por lo general y eventos deportivos en los que Sakura destacaba.

Noto también que casi nunca se separaba de su prima, quien se acreditaba la autoría de los videos.

Le parecía increíble lo creativa que eran las jóvenes.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y él se perdió mirando su laptop y viendo con detenimiento todo el material expuesto.

Ieran Li por costumbre siempre se levantaba temprano no importa en qué país este y esta vez no fue la excepción se asombro al llegar a la sala y ver a su hijo todo despeinado con los ojos rojos y concentrados en la laptop no recordaba que tuvieran algún trabajo pendiente**, **de sus empresas por lo que pregunto:

-Hijo…... ¿Acaso no has dormido?-

Shaoran no contesto la pregunta porque ni siquiera la escucho.

-Ieran ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Hien al ingresar a la sala y su esposa le señalo donde estaba su hijo menor que se había pasado toda la noche viendo ciertas fotos on line, pregunto con asombro:

-¿Shoaran es que no has dormido?-

Shaoran no contestaba por lo que su padre le puso la mano en su hombro izquierdo y el se sobresalto y dijo:

-Ah….¿Qué hora es…..-Pregunto Shaoran bostezando.

-Son las 6:00Am-Respondio Hien

-¿Te has quedado despierto haciendo qué?-Pregunto Ieran con cuidado pero tenía una idea al ver el material que tenía su hijo en la mesa.

-Miren, ella es Sakura-Señalo Shoaran en uno de los videos.

Hien/Ieran sonrieron suavemente y Hien dijo:

-Es linda, pero ¿Porque tiene un pescado en la cabeza?-

- Miren el video-Dijo Shaoran con diversión.

El video era que Sakura y Tomoyo a la edad de 12 años la llevaron al acuario y uno de los encargados del tanque de los pingüinos pidió alguno de los niños de la escuela Seijo en la que estudiaba Sakura y su prima que se acerquen y tomen los pescados para darle de comer a los pingüinos, Sakura emocionada alzo la mano e ingreso al habitad de los pingüinos pero olvido de ponerse las botas y con sus zapatos de escuela se resbalo en el hielo y cayó cerca de los pingüinos que se le vinieron encima por el balde de pescados que ella boto y llovió peces sobre ellos y uno fue directo a su cabeza, su prima tomo todo el video y de paso las fotos en el preciso momento que el pescado le cayó en la cabeza y fue al piso.

Los compañeros de ella estallaron de risa al igual que todo el que veía el vídeo.

Hien / Ieran incluso el propio Li Shoaran no paraban de reírse de la joven y Hien dijo:

-Algo torpe la niña, No!...-

***Risas divertidas***-Deberían verla en el video que ella desfila para su prima y se tropieza con la enorme falda que usa y le cae a los jueces encima -Dijo Shaoran mientras buscaba el video.

-Eso debió dolerle-Dijo entre risas Ieran.

Así pasaron cerca de 45 minutos antes que Eriol/Meiling se despertaran y encontraron por primera vez en días a Shaoran riendo junto con sus padres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Los Ángeles-California-**

Después del malestar que tenía Fujitaka y su esposa por la forma como su hija se había escapado de su casa y había arruinado sus planes.

Solicitaron ayuda de uno de sus amigos Haru Takara quien en época de estudiantes de Fujitaka siempre se caracterizo por ser un tipo vivo que solo se movía por el dinero, Fujitaka le explico que necesitaba una joven con las características de su hija para que la suplante y se haga pasar por ella no sin antes darle unas breve instrucciones para ganar tiempo.

Haru que estaba en el negocio de trata de blancas y que ganaba muy bien, les mostro una joven de cabellos negros pero el problema sus ojos no eran verdes sino celestes.

Fujitaka miro las fotos de la joven y le dijo a Haru:

-Tiene la contextura similar a mi hija, el cabello se lo puedo pintar pero el color de ojos, no son verdes-

-Eso no es problema sería un problema, puedes operarle los ojos para cambiarle el color de ojos conozco un médico que puede hacer eso-

-¿Es posible?-

-Si, además puedes decir que tu hija está sin memoria-

-Me gusta como piensas Haru, ahora sabes si ella es ¿Virgen?-

***Risas divertidas***-Vamos Fujitaka estas bromeando-

-Diablos Haru necesito una virgen-

-¿Qué tal eso: Opérala para que le restauren el himen?-

-¿Crees que funcione?-

-Ella quiere ser actriz, estoy seguro que le gustara sobre todo por la paga-

-Tráela para evaluarla-

-Listo, por cierto me debes una buena comisión-

-Tranquilo Haru si todo sale bien te daré el 10% de las ganancias del contrato que vamos a firmar con los Tsukishiro-

-Eres siniestro Fujitaka no quisiera tenerte como enemigo-

-¿Por cierto enviaste el sobre?-

-Claro en tres días tu cuñada Sodomi Daidoji va recibir el sobre con las fotos y el video editado.

-Es bueno hacer negocios contigo Haru-

-Pagas bien Fujitaka-

-Listo tráeme a la chica y cerramos el otro tema-

Mientras Haru salía de la habitación Nadeshiko ingreso a ella y le dijo a Fujitaka:

-Tenemos un problema, llamo Yukito ¿Quiere ver a Sakura?-

-Eso no será un problema mi amor-

-¿Cómo así?-

Fujitaka ponía al tanto a su hermosa, sensual y maliciosa mujer sobre la posibilidad de reemplazar a su hija con una actriz para engañar a los Tsukishiro y ganar tiempo con el falso compromiso, mientras tanto Sodomi iba recibir cierto material impreso como visual que haría o más bien obligaría a su hijo mayor: Touya asumir su responsabilidad con Tomoyo y así el podía salir de la casa y llevar a la joven que iba suplantar a Sakura y así Touya no interferiría en sus planes siniestros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Kioto/Japón*****

**-Sakura POV-**

Kioto es una ciudad moderna con una infraestructura tradicional, cuando llegue a la estación de tren busque inmediatamente una tienda para comprar una notebook y conseguir un modem pre-pagado para tener acceso a internet, podía usar mi móvil pero tenía miedo que me llamaran mis padres o mi hermanos por lo que saque mi chip y apague el equipo.

Tampoco quise ingresar a mis paginas sociales porque sabía que podía ser ubicada, mi hermano quien maneja al revés y al derecho los temas de las computadoras una vez me explico que con un programa especial el podía leer el IP que es un código que tiene todo equipo que por medio del programa puede ver su ubicación, se que suena a ciencia ficción pero es verdad, los hacker lo usan con frecuencia, claro quienes manejan esto son unos expertos y creo que con todo lo que me ha pasado era hora de dejar de ser la niña ingenua y confiada así que no quise arriesgarme,hice lo más sensato busque información de Kioto y un algún lugar que no sea caro donde pueda quedarme después de todo debía ver por mí y mi bebe, no sé como esto paso pero por ahora no iba pensar en eso.

Busque la dirección y note un cómodo lugar que pedía alquilar solo pedían dos meses de garantía y un mes de alquiler por adelantado yo podía pagar eso.

Ahora necesitaba una excusa para conseguir que me alquilen el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En Tokio/Japón-**

La Familia Li estaba reunida para desayunar cuando Eriol pregunto:

-¿Finalmente hermano que has decidido hacer?-

-Hace pocos minutos le pase un email a la joven y la agregue a mi Facebook y al Msn-

-Creo que sería buena idea que hagamos lo mismo que Shoaran-Dijo Hien

-Claro es más probable que ella entre en contacto con nosotros por medio de las redes sociales-Dijo Meiling con calma.

-Con todo vamos hablar hoy con el detective privado-Dijo Ieran

Iba a continuar hablando con los niños ingresaron con su nana a la sala y tanto Eriol como Meiling se apresuraron atenderles luego de que los niños intercambiaran un breve saludo con su tío y abuelos.

Se dispusieron a desayunar para poder ir a la escuela y sus padres a la Clínica, Shoaran aprovecho para ir a la empresa Li junto con sus padres, el negocio se hallaba en al aérea química-farmacéutica e independientemente de los problemas a nivel personal él tenía responsabilidades que cumplir, pero hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho dejo su msn y su facebook abierto tanto en su móvil como en su laptop, quería estar atento cuando la joven se conectara o aceptara su invitación.

Sin contar que él había enviado una confirmación de lectura, apenas ella ingrese a su correo y abra su email el recibiría el mensaje que ella había abierto su email y aprovecharía para escribirle.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- ¿Qué tal me va quedando? / Les dejo saber los siguientes CP que voy a publicar y un breve resumen del mismo. **

**CP8.-El contrato.-** Fujitaka suplanta a su hija con una actriz para engañar a Los Tsukishiros.

**CP9.-El engaño.-** Yue conoce a la nueva Sakura. / Sodomi ve con horror el material comprometedor de su hija con su novio secreto.

**CP10.-Planes siniestros.- **Fujitaka ahora se empeña en casar a su hijo mayor con su sobrina política. Yue empieza a sospechar de la nueva Sakura al hablar con Tomoyo.

**CP11.-Adaptandose.- **Sakura consigue un trabajo medio-tiempo en Kioto y conoce a Los Amamiyas.

**CP12.-On Line.- **Han pasado no menos de dos semanas desde el error de la inseminación, Sakura por primera vez ingresa a su correo.

**4.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	8. El contrato

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas iniciales de la autora del CP 1 se van aplicar para este y todos los capítulos posteriores, favor tomar nota. Gracias.**

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo VIII-**

**-El contrato-**

**-En alguna parte de Los Ángeles-California-**

La ambición de las personas por el dinero puede llevarnos hacer cosas increíbles de ciencia ficción.

En Estados Unidos años atrás se dio un programa: Extreme-Makeover (Cambios de Look extremo), la finalidad del programa inicial era: Buscar personas que tenían "deficiencias físicas" en su rostro y cuerpo lo que acarreaba un problema "extremo de fealdad" y eran "personas" que vivían acomplejadas.

Al inicio del programa se buscaba casos extremos de fealdad para someterlos a más novedosas "cirugías estéticas", claro mostrando todo por TV, pero el éxito del SHOW se daba porque los cambios al final eran sorprendes, las personas "FEAS" se volvía "LINDAS".

Con dinero todo se puede y Los Fujitaka idearon un plan "macabro" transformar a una joven actriz de la que vamos omitir el nombre para dar paso a una nueva versión de su hija menor: "Sakura Kinomoto".

Lo 1ro. Era hacerle una reconstrucción del himen.

Ellos necesitaban una joven virgen sino sus planes se venían abajo.

Lo 2do. Era someterla a una mini-cirugía laser para cambiar su color de ojos a verdes aceitunas.

El color de ojos de la actriz eran pardos, el uso de lentes de contactos los hubiera puesto en evidencia.

Lo 3ro. Era someterla a una cirugía dental para que sus dientes se parezcan a los de su hija.

Piensa que es increíble: NO.

La 4ta. Operación era hacerle una cirugía general para que deje de ser la "sencilla actriz" y se convierta físicamente en Sakura Kinomoto.

La transformación completa se haría en 45 días.

Tiempo que Fujitaka esperaba envolver a Tsukishiro con el supuesto accidente que sufrió su hija menor y que estaba en un estado comatoso y cuando "supuestamente despierte" lo iba ser sin memoria.

La joven actriz debía convertirse en Sakura Kinomoto en todo el sentido de la palabra, no solo físicamente sino a nivel personal.

Todo un reto.

Como el dinero lo puede todo Fujitaka iba a trabajar con hombres de confianza, ambiciosos que le iban a llevar a concretar sus planes.

Hasta que Los Kinomoto encuentren a su hija menor, la joven actriz suplantaría la identidad de ella.

Ahora había dos temas por resolver:

1ro. Encontrar a la verdadera Sakura Kinomoto y "eliminar al nieto bastardo".

2do. Hacer que su hijo Touya no interfiera en sus planes, para eso iba desviar su atención causándole un gran problema con los padres de su joven amante, su sobrina: Tomoyo Daidoji.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En Tokio-Japón-**

Ajenos a los planes macabros de la familia: Kinomoto, la familia Li contrataba un detective privado para dar con el paradero de la joven que tenía en su matriz a un bebe que era hijo de Li Shaoran.

La Familia Li estaba sumamente preocupada, porque no entendía como la familia de la joven la exponga a semejante peligro.

Li Shaoran en particular no iba permitir y estaba moviendo cielo y tierra para dar con la joven que llevaba su hijo, la vida de la futura madre y del bebe corrían grave peligro y para el era muy importante su seguridad.

Meiling y su esposo Eriol estaban en constante contacto con Tomoyo para averiguar si había tenido alguna noticia de la joven desaparecía.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo de ubicarla, pero temían por ella y el bebe, no querían que la Familia Kinomoto de primero con ella.

Tenían una carrera contra el tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En Francia-**

Tsukishiro Yukito había sido informado del accidente de la joven que iba ser la prometida de su hijo, la noticia le sorprendió pero confiaba en Kinomoto Fujitaka y su esposa, con quienes tenía una alianza estratégica e inversiones en Petróleos y Minas, esperaba con paciencia que la joven se recupera para que pudiera ser presentada a su hijo formalmente.

Si todo salía bien con el futuro matrimonio, podía traspasar sin problema alguno la batuta de los negocios a su único hijo: Yue Tsukishiro.

Quien no tenía problema con el compromiso arreglado, debido a que desde niño le enseñaron a obedecer las órdenes de sus padres y conocía a la joven por fotos y referencia, sabía que al inicio iba ser un poco difícil que se diera sentimientos fuertes entre ellos, pero al igual que su padre que se había casado por medio de un compromiso arreglado y llego amar a su esposa y madre, el tenia la certeza que la joven heredera se enamore de el.

Después de todo Yue era un joven apuesto, inteligente y de muy buena casta.

Además el había chateado con la joven por el Facebook/Twiter la conocía on line y lo poco que la había tratado le gustaba mucho, pero como uno nunca conoce realmente a una persona hasta que la trata, tenía la sensación que su matrimonio con la joven iba a funcionar.

El ya se hacía la idea que Sakura Kinomoto sería su compañera por el resto de su vida, su esposa y la madre de sus futuros hijos, eso ya estaba planificado y lo tenía completamente claro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Kioto/Japón*****

**-Sakura POV-**

Tenía sentimientos encontrados iba perder mi último año de escuela porque con un embarazo no me iban aceptar fácilmente, además era menor de edad, el problema ahora era buscar un trabajo así sea de medio tiempo para poder mantenerme en el pequeño departamento que había alquilado para mí y para mi futuro bebe.

Quizás pueda conseguir alto temporal, el problema que tenía era que no conocía Kioto iba tener que salir pero andar con cuidado, no vaya ser que me estén buscando y me encuentren, sentí una profunda punzada en el pecho, no entendía:

-¿Cómo me paso esto?-

-¿Como mis padres, querían matar a mi bebe?, el bebe no tenía la culpa, ni yo de lo que me pasaba.

Salir embarazada sin haber tenido relaciones sexuales, era una situación rara.

Definitivamente a mi me pasan unas cosas, no sabía que pensar.

Me preguntaba una y otra vez:

-¿Cómo iba a convertirme en madre si soy una niña?-

Pero sabía algo, ¿No sabía quién era el padre de mi bebe y Como paso esto?, pero ya el mal estaba hecho y protegería la vida de mi bebe, el no tiene la culpa de este error.

Ahora me tomare las cosas con calma, debo comprar un poco de ropa, alimentos, ir a un centro de salud para mi control pre-natal, la verdad tenía miedo.

Pero dicen: ¿Qué por algo pasan las cosas?, quería pensar positiva nada ganaba con poniéndome mal eso le hace daño a mi bebe, me pregunto:

-¿Cómo serán sus ojos?-

-¿Sera una niña o un niño?-

No me di cuenta en qué momento llegue a un Resort y vi en el vidrio:

-Se necesita recepcionista-

Esta era mi oportunidad, quizás con un poco de suerte, mi bebe y yo consigamos un trabajo fijo y eso se iba traducir en un ingreso fijo, pensé positivo iba a conseguir ese trabajo.

Entre con calma y vi lo amplio del lugar, note que un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, asumo que tendrá unos dos o tres años más que yo porque se veía joven, me miro mientras contestaba el teléfono y me dijo:

-¿Vienes por el trabajo?-

-Si-

-¿Hablas ingles?-

-Si- / Realmente lo hablaba en un 75% pero él no tenía porque saberlo/

-¿Puedes trabajar tiempo completo?-

-Si-

El joven frunció el ceño y me dijo:

-Te vez un poco joven para trabajar tiempo completo ¿No estudias?-

-Ahora no puedo-

Vi que volvió a fruncir el ceño y me dijo:

-Mi madre esta fuera, pero ella viene a las 4:00Pm ¿Crees que puedas venir a esa hora?-

Me anime a sonreír tenuemente y le dijo:

-¿Si deseas me puedo quedar ayudarte?-

-¿Puedes?-

-Si-

Vi que sonrío más animado y me dijo:

-Bienvenida, mi nombre es Ariel Amamiya-

Solo me limite a sonreír algo me decía que ya había encontrado trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio/Japón*****

**-Mansión Daidoji-**

Eran 7:00Pm hora de la cena, que siempre era puntual pero esta vez se retraso porque justo cuando el matrimonio Daidoji iba a cenar recibieron un extraño sobre que decía:

_-Su hija no es lo que parece-_

Sodomi que recibió el sobre miro la etiqueta y frunció el ceño y le dijo a su esposo:

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Si no lo abres no lo sabremos querida-Dijo su esposo con calma.

Tomo una hermosa daga para abrir sobres y fue cuando unas "comprometedoras fotos" se cayeron al piso y ambos, tanto Sodomi como su esposo se quedaron perplejos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- ¿Qué tal me va quedando el FF? - Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer este FF. **

**6.- Tomen nota: Ariel Amamiya el personaje que creen en mi FF: Intercambio de Esposas es de mi autoría y lo van a ver en el resto de mis FF / Así como el nombre de los niños. Si alguien lo quiere usar en algún FF. No tengo problema en eso. **

**7.- No sé si pueda actualizar hoy el AF de MV versión1-2. Pero tranki lo hare apenas puedas. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	9. El engaño

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP3 se aplican a este CP y a los posteriores. **

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo IX-**

**-El engaño-**

**-En alguna parte de Tokio-**

Una mujer de cabellos negros azabache estaba consternada, enojada, fue tal el grado de emoción negativa que sintió al ver a su única hija siendo, para una madre ver a su hija menor teniendo sexo con un adulto se traduce en un ultraje.

No había otra explicación.

Sodomi de la furia paso al asombro, del asombro a la decepción, finalmente se desmayo en los brazo de su esposo Clow Daidoji.

Los gritos alertaron a la hija, que en ese momento venía ingresando a la sala de su casa con su primo y "novio secreto": Touya Kinomoto.

El video de ellos en pausa.

Las fotos comprometedoras.

La escena de la madre de Tomoyo desmayada en los brazos de su padre, los aterro.

Sodomi estaba indignada que solo dijo de una frase mortal que no aplicaba a la joven pareja:

-Un adulto teniendo sexo con un niño es pedofilia, un hombre mayor de edad teniendo sexo con un adolescente, menor de edad es un ultraje, traicionaron mi confianza-

-Tía, por favor déjanos explicarnos, cálmate y escúchanos-

-Claro Touya que tienes que explicar pero no a mí, porque en este momento dejas de ser mi sobrino y pasas a ser el "miserable" que se atrevió acostarse con mi niña, tienes mucho que explicar pero lo vas hacer dentro de una celda, Clow llama a la policía-

-¿Qué?, no madre no puedes hacer eso estas cometiendo un error, yo lo amo, nos amamos-Dijo Tomoyo alertada y mantuvo la distancia de sus padres por su expresión de enojo y reproche era obvia y Sodomi le dijo:

-Amor, eres una niña, ¿Qué sabes del amor?, y tu Touya, es tu prima, ¿En qué pensabas?, es incesto, ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarla?-

-Yo amo a Tomoyo, reconozco que no está bien que un adulto tenga relación con una niña como usted dice, y que cruce una línea que no debía, porque el sexo es un tema de adultos, pero su hija es una mujer con el grado de madurez para entender que sus sentimientos y los míos son verdaderos, ella me ama como yo a ella-

-¿Madurez?, por favor Touya, Tomoyo es una estudiante de preparatoria ¿Qué sabe ella lo que es al amor a esa edad?, ni siquiera puede decidir que ponerse al día siguiente cuando va a la escuela, y me hablas de madurez, tener sexo con su primo no es ser maduro es ser irresponsable-

-No hemos sigo irresponsable padre, nos amamos y si no les dijimos nada fue porque ustedes no lo iban aprobar, nosotros nos hemos cuidado, hemos hecho planes de pareja para más adelante, somos una pareja estable-Dijo Tomoyo en un tono firme.

-No Tomoyo no lo acepto, mientras vivas en mi casa mis reglas-Dijo Clow en un tono firme.

-Ve a tu cuarto Tomoyo-Dijo Sodomi

-¿Qué van hacer?-Pregunto ella con temor.

-Llamar a los padres de Touya pero para que lo vayan a ver a la cárcel-Dijo Clow mientras empezaba a marcar el teléfono.

-No papá por favor no hagas eso-Decía Tomoyo ya con lágrima en los ojos y en un intento desesperado de salvar a su novio como detener a sus padres, Tomoyo corrió al comedor y tomo uno de los cuchillos de plata y regreso agitada, amenazo a sus padres y dijo:

-Ustedes llaman a la policía y yo me corto las venas-

-Tomoyo!...Sodomi se asusto.

-Hija no hagas una tontería…-Dijo su padre dejando a un lado su teléfono.

Touya se quedo perplejo esa medida desesperada era peligrosa y le dijo:

-Mi amor por favor cálmate, suelta…-Touya no pudo terminar la frase porque Tomoyo que tenía tanta ira reprimida por lo que había hecho sus tíos a su prima y guardar ese secreto la estaba matando y cuando su papá dijo que iba llamarlos ella grito y finalmente dijo:

-NO, NO….yo no voy a permitir que ustedes arruinen mi felicidad, ustedes no van a llamar a Los Kinomoto, no quiero a esa gente aquí…-

-¿Qué?-Todos estaban perplejos ningún entendía la actitud de Tomoyo y ella dijo:

-Si quieren que me vayan de la casa me voy, pero de Touya no me van a separar, y se que esos videos, esas fotos quien las envío quiere…...Tomoyo estaba entre histérica y tan nerviosa que ya no lloraba y en un momento todo se puso negro para ella.

Se desmayo de las iras que tenía.

Tomoyo!...-Fue lo único que se escucho en el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-En Los Ángeles-California-**

Los Kinomotos se llevaban una sorpresa completamente desagradable, Fujitaka sonrío con calma y dijo:

-Yukito que agradable sorpresa, ¿No estabas en Francia?-

-Lamento venir sin avisar, si estábamos pero mi hijo quiere conocer a su novia, ¿Cómo esta ella?-

-No podemos verla esta en terapia intensiva-Dijo Fujitaka con fingida tristeza.

-Esta noche viajamos a New York voy aprovechar para cerrar un contrato, ¿Crees que mi hijo pueda verla?-

-Me gustaría decirte que si pero no depende de mi Yukito-

-Entiendo, por favor si algo necesitas me avisas-

-Claro, dale mis saludos a tu esposa y a tu hijo-

Al salir supuesta-mente Yukito de la sala de espera, Nadeshiko que guardo las distancia vino hacia el y le dijo:

-¿Crees que sospechan?-

-No, pero por si acaso debemos estar atentos, ¿Hay alguna novedad de Japón?-

-Acabo de llamar a Sodomi pero no me contesta, pero confirme con nuestro contacto y el "envió especial" ya les llego-

Fujitaka y su esposa cruzaron una sonrisa cómplice y ella dijo:

-En un rato voy a llamar a Touya-

-Sobre el otro tema ¿Hay alguna novedad?- Pregunto Fujitaka con el semblante serio, el preguntaba por su hija.

-No, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado-

-Maldita sea-

-Ten paciencia-

-¿Tienes idea quien es el padre del "bastardo"?-

-Lin está buscando información sobre los "amigos" de nuestra hija en su escuela-

-¿Cuándo tengas la certeza quién fue el "idiota" que toco a nuestra hija y la preño, ya sabes qué hacer?-

Su esposa solo le dio una sonrisa suave pero siniestra y le dijo:

-Mi amor tú solo déjalos en mis manos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajenos a la manera como susurraban los esposos Kinomoto, un hijo le dice a su padre:

-No me agradan mis futuros suegros-

-No se debe juzgar a la gente por la primera impresión-Llamo su atención Yukito.

-Papá crees ...¿Qué podamos ver a Sakura?-

-Lo siente Yue va tener que ser en otro momento, ella está siendo operada y está en terapia intensiva-

Yue no dijo nada pero su instinto le decía que algo no estaba bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio/Japón*****

**-En el Hospital.-**

-¿Cómo esta mi hija, doctor?-Pregunto Sodomi con angustia.

-Débil, tuvo un colapso nervioso-

-¿No estará embarazada?-Pregunto su padre.

-No, ella no está embarazada-Dijo Touya con seguridad.

-Lo que el joven dice es cierto, ella no está embarazada-Recalco el doctor.

-¿Podemos verla?-Pregunto Sodomi.

-Preferible no, dejen que descansen y ustedes vayan a descansar-Dijo el doctor.

Apenas el doctor dejo la sala de espera Touya les dijo:

-Vayan a descansar que yo me quedo con ella, si necesita algo les avisare-

-Como te atreves, crees que dejare a mi hija en tus manos-Dijo Sodomi con reproche.

-Sodomi por favor cálmate-Dijo su esposo

-Se que en este momento tienen el peor concepto de mi, pero yo no voy a huir, yo asumo mi responsabilidad-

-Claro que la vas asumir, no pienses que te vas a quedar así fresco y campante, tomaste la virginidad de mi hija, debes responder, te tienes casar con ella- Amenazo Sodomi en un tono lleno de reproche e indignación.

-No tengo ningún problema casarme con Tomoyo pero se que ella un matrimonio impuesto no va aceptar y lo impuesto tiende a fracasar-Dijo Touya en un tono firme.

-Sodomi, dejemos a Touya cuide de nuestra hija y vamos a descansar, los ánimos están caldeados-

Sodomi solo miro a su esposo y luego le dio una mirada asesina a Touya y le dijo:

-Esta conversación aun no ha terminado-

-Lo sé-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En la casa Li-**

Esa noche la familia Li iba cenar fuera de la casa incluido los niños, cuando Hien ingreso a la sala y le dijo a su hijo:

-Hijo vamos a salir, ¿Te demoras?-

-Dos minutos-

-¿Qué haces?-

-Redactando una email a Sakura Kinomoto-

-¿Cuánto les ha escrito?-

-Varios padre, ….Enviar, Listo padre termine-

-Espero que pronto conteste-

-Por ahora no puedo hacer nada más-

-¿Vas a dejar la laptop?-

-Si porque tengo abierto el correo en mi móvil-

-Ya veo, por cierto ¿Cómo va el proyecto de Kioto?-

-Postergado pero aprovechando que estoy en Japón iré en unas semanas, para ver si puedo acelerar la parte burocrática-

Hien iba a preguntar algo cuando su hijo Eriol ingreso y dijo:

-Los niños nos quieren linchar se mueren de hambre, vámonos-

Shaoran y su padre sonrieron de forma conciliadora y Hien dijo:

-Mejor salimos, los niños son "cosa seria" cuando tienen hambre-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	10. Planes siniestros

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP3 se aplican a este CP y a los posteriores. **

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo X-**

**-Planes siniestros-**

*****En Kioto/Japón*****

-¿Y bien Sakura cuál es tu historia?-Dijo Lien mientras revisaba unos documentos, la madre de Ariel le dio buena impresión la joven pero no pudo evitar pensar:

-¿Por qué la niña no estaba estudiando en preparatoria si se notaba que estaba en edad de hacerlo?-

-¿Por qué la niña no tenía referencias personales y no quería hablar de sus padres?-

-Ella no tenía problemas con el "embarazo" de la niña pero se extraño que ella le dijera: "mi situación es inusual si yo le comento lo que me paso ustedes no me va creer y yo realmente necesito este trabajo-

Ariel y su padre Masaki tenían las mismas dudas, le daba buena impresión que la joven pero no querían tener problemas con sus padres y Sakura finalmente les dijo:

-Yo huí de casa, soy menor de edad, mis padres no saben dónde estoy y no quiero que ellos se enteren-

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Ariel, el no quería saber conclusiones apresuradas, pero no podían contratar de buenas a primera a una persona sin referencia y Sakura dijo en medio de su nerviosismo.

-No sé quién es el padre de mi bebe, yo no sé cómo me embarazaron-

Los tres las quedaron mirando como si ella estuviera diciendo algo incoherente y ella dijo:

-Me entere de mi embarazo porque me hice una prueba casera pero yo nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales, ni novio he tenido y cuando les dije a mis padres, ellos no me creyeron y quisieron matar a mi bebe y yo tuve miedo por el bebe y decidí huir, yo entiendo si no me creen pero es la verdad-

Sakura aprovecho y les conto toda su historia desde el inicio, las continuas revisiones a la ginecóloga, los certificados de virginidad en fin, el matrimonio Amamiya que eran personas adultas antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas decidió otorgarle a la joven el beneficio de la duda aunque el fondo no creyeran la historia porque le parecía irreal, lo más lógico era pensar que la joven tuvo un romance con su novio y no se cuido o estuvo en una fiesta se embriago y se acostó con una persona que no conocía y producto de una noche salió en estado.

Finalmente Lien dijo:

-Si lo dices es cierto, ¿Te importaría someterte a una revisión ginecológica?-

Sakura los miro perpleja, ella ya había pasado por suficientes pruebas como para hacer una mas y ante la duda que mostro en su rostro, Masaki dijo:

-Si lo que dices es verdad, que eres virgen y estas embarazada significa que hubo un error y sospecho que puede ser a nivel médico, podemos investigar el caso más a fondo pero mientras tanto si lo que dices es verdad nosotros te damos nuestra protección, te damos trabajo, te puedes mudar al resort y puedes quedarte aquí y tus padres no sabrán de ti, pero nos tienes que dar sus nombres y no omitir nada-

-Yo no miento, me hare la revisión-

-En ese caso mi esposa te va llevar ahora a su ginecóloga, no te preocupes ella es muy discreta-

Sakura no dijo nada más su palidez delataba lo incomoda que estaba con el tema pero ella no podía ocultar su estado a sus posibles "empleadores", las mentiras pequeñas a la larga se hacen grandes y ella no quería verse envuelta en situaciones dramáticas e innecesarias ya bastante malo era a su criterio lo que le pasaba como para causarse más problemas por su cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Los Ángeles-California*****

Una fingida conversación con todo dramatismo de por medio se llevaba a cabo entre Sodomi y Nadeshiko:

-No puedo creer lo que me dices Sodomi, mi hijo como pudo "abusar" de nuestra confianza, seducir y acostarse con mi sobrina, su prima, tu hija, ¿En que estaba pensando este "muchacho"?, estoy realmente avergonzada-

-Nosotros estamos conmocionados con este descubrimiento-

-Te pasare a mi esposo, yo no puedo ni hablar Sodomi estoy consternada-

-Querido por favor…..Nadeshiko hizo todo el drama posible, para que Sodomi escuche las reacciones de sorpresa/reproche que Fujitaka tuvo al enterarse de la situación de sus hijos y solo pudo escuchar que dijo:

-Sodomi, no se…¿En que me equivoque con Touya?, lo siento mucho como padre no se que decirte, pero hare que mi hijo le cumpla a tu hija, el debe casarse con ella, tiene que portarse como un hombre-

-No, eso no va pasar-

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto alarmado Fujiaka, su esposa lo vio con curiosidad.

-Mi hija está en el hospital….

-¿No me digas que ella está embarazada?...porque…

-On no, gracias al cielo que ellos se han cuidado, ella no está embarazada-

_-"Maldita sea"-_ Fue lo único que pensó Fujitaka y acoto rápidamente:

-Mi hijo debe asumir su responsabilidad con tu hija, el tomo su castidad ahora debe casarse con ella, yo insisto-

-No es así Fujitaka, no es una decisión que nos corresponde, es un tema delicado que solo compete a ellos, mi hija no va aceptar un matrimonio impuesto-

-Oblígala…perdón estoy enojado, mi hijo es…_"Maldita mocosa eso arruina mis planes"-_

-Fujitaka solo te comento que Clow te va llamar mañana-

-Claro que me llame, no hay problema, voy hablar con Touya…..

-Hoy no por favor, el está en el hospital con mi hija-

Fujitaka fruncio el ceño y Sodomi al no escuchar ningún comentario de su cuñado dijo:

-Mañana hablamos, espero que Sakurita se mejores-

-Gracias Sodomi y despreocúpate yo me voy encargar de presionar a Touya de que asuma su responsabilidad-

Al cerrar la llamada el semblante de Fujitaka era sombrío y su esposa dijo:

-¿Qué paso?-

-La maldita mocosa de Tomoyo no quiere casarse con Touya-

-¿Qué?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio/Japón*****

**-Conectándose al correo electrónico y al Facebook-**

A pesar de la tensión y el colapso nervioso que sufrió Tomoyo despertó, ahora ella estaba aprovechando que su novio bajo a la cafetería para comprarle algo de comida, ella desde su móvil se conecto para pasarle un email a su prima de lo que le había sucedido, y le pedía que por favor no aparezca por nada en Tokio.

En la carta ella confesaba que tenía la ligera impresión que sus tíos, ósea los padres de Touya podían estar detrás de todo esto, ella sospechaba de ellos, porque cuando estuvo en casa de sus tíos días antes, noto accidentalmente unas fotos pero no le dio importancia porque a lo lejos se veía fotos de Touya fue el 1er día que se fueron de paseo, tal vez estaba equivocada pero esa misma foto vio en ese horrible sobre que le llego a su casa.

2do. Sus tíos viajaron a USA y se había esparcido la noticia de un "supuesto accidente" de Sakura para justificar su ausencia prolongada de la escuela, Touya incluso fue informado del "accidente" pero con la urgencia del viaje dizque para salvarla no le han permitido a Touya ir con ellos, ya por ahí ella empezó a sospechar.

No entendía: Porque decían que había tenido un accidente, cuando ella huyo de la casa por su embarazo.

Después ella supo por Eriol Li lo sucedido pero esa parte no podía contarle a un a su novio era muy delicado.

Tomoyo que siempre era muy observadora empezó a sospechar de los padres de Sakura, ingreso a su Facebook para ver quien estaba conectado y le llego una invitación de Moon18 al dar clip, en el chat le dijeron:

-¿Eres prima de Sakura?-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombres es Yue Tsukishiro, soy amigo on line de Sakura, ella me ha dicho que eres su prima, hola-

-Ah hola-Contesto con recelo Tomoyo.

-No temas, soy amigo on line de ella, radico en Francia-

-Oh, pensé que eras japonés porque me escribes en japonés-

-Se japonés, ¿Qué es de Sakurita no la veo on line?-

-Ella está de viaje-

-¿De viaje?-

-Sí, ella viajo-

Yue frunció el ceño, lógico era que le dijera: ella tuvo un accidente y se animo a decir:

-Voy estar en Tokio en dos días y pensé irla a visitar para conocerla en persona, le compre muchos regalos de acá de París, se que le gustan muchos los chocolates de almendras y nueces así como las gomitas-

-Icono sonriendo. La conoces bien-

-¿Te los puedo entregar a ti para que se los entregues a ella?-

-Claro, creo no hay problema-

-Me das tu email por favor, así te paso una foto mía y de mis padres y mis datos sobre todo del Hotel donde nos vamos hospedar-

-Claro…..

La conversación siguió por algunos minutos más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-En Kioto-**

La Familia Amamiya rara vez se sorprendía pero por primera vez estaban completamente perplejos.

Después de que Lien dejara a Sakura en su pequeño departamento regreso a su resort en donde se topó con su esposo e hijos y les dijo:

-Ella es virgen-

Masaki/Ariel se miraron con asombro y Lien dijo:

-Ella está embarazada-

Los tres se miraron con asombro y Masaki dijo:

-¿Cómo paso eso?-

-No sé, pero hasta que no sepamos:

-¿Cómo es que una virgen salió embarazada?, creo que podemos acoger a la joven además siempre quise tener una hija-Dijo Lien con una sonrisa.

-Y yo una nieta-Recalco Masaki.

-Oigan ustedes dos estoy aquí-dijo con reproche Ariel.

Sus padres empezaron a reír divertidos y dijo:

-¿Cuándo nos darás una hija y una nieta, Ariel?-

Ariel abrió sus ojos con horror y dijo:

-Aun estoy muy joven para tener esposa e hijos, me faltan 2 años completos de la carrera- / Ariel estudiaba Hostelería y Turismo /

Lien miro a su hijo y el dijo:

-Podemos adoptarla por mí no hay problema, siempre quise tener una "hermanita"-

Masaki sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-Podemos ayudarla, que este año trabaje y el siguiente cuando nazca su bebe podrá retomar la escuela-

-Creo que por su seguridad, mejor iremos a verla a su departamento para que se instale en el resort, Ariel ¿Tienes algún problema que se la asigne alguna de las habitaciones principales o prefieres que sea de las de empleado?-Pregunto su madre

-Preferible una principal así está cerca de nosotros, sobre todo por lo del bebe-

-Debemos investigar a sus padres y saber que tan peligrosos son para ella y para su bebe-Finalmente dijo Ariel.

La familia Amamiya estuvo de acuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.-El Álbum de Fotos esta actualizado en mi perfil de Facebook pero en esta ocasión es un AF General no por CP. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	11. Adaptándose

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP3 se aplican a este CP y a los posteriores. **

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo XI-**

**-Adaptándose-**

*****Pocos días después*****

*****Japón*****

**-En Kioto-**

-¿Sakura, que te parece la habitación?-

-Señora Amamiya gracias, me gusta mucho-

-Tienes tu propio baño completo y una pequeña sala, es como un mini-departamento, este tipo de habitación también la tiene mi hijo Ariel, mientras mi esposo y mi hijo regresan de Tokio, tú me vas ayudar en la recepción te voy enseñar lo que debes hacer-

-Claro, señora…..-

-Nada de señora Amamiya que me haces sentir mayor, dime Lien-

Sakura solo sonrío tenuemente y Lien le dijo:

-Sakura, ¿Has pensado sobre el bebe, lo vas a conservar?-

-La razón por la que huí de Tokio y de mis padres fue para conservar a mi bebe-

-¿Vas investigar a fondo sobre quién es el padre del bebe y como terminaste embarazada?-

-Como le conté, lo único raro fue esa intervención que me hicieron en la Clínica Li pero no quiero investigar ni hablar con ellos-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque la Dra. Li ha de hablar con mis padres y si ellos saben dónde estoy no se qué hará-

-¿Sobre la escuela?-

-La seguiré el próximo año, después que salga del embarazo-

-Bueno tengo una propuesta que hacerte-

-¿Cuál?-

-Una de las razones por la que mi esposo y me hijo fueron a Tokio fue hablar con nuestro abogado sobre tu tema, no pongas esa cara es una persona de nuestra confianza-

Sakura se quedo callada y Lien continuo y dijo:

-Asumo que será cuestión de tiempo que den contigo, como no sabes quién es el padre del bebe y qué clase de persona es, mi esposo está viendo la posibilidad de adoptarte-

-¿Qué, porque, se puede hacer eso?-

-Es una opción, si cambias tu apellido tus padres tardaran en ubicarte y podrás viajar con nosotros fuera de Japón-

-¿Ustedes van a viajar?-

-Nosotros no vivimos en Japón, tenemos negocios aquí pero nosotros vivimos en Italia, sino que Ariel le gusto mucho regresar a Japón, pero lo estuvimos hablando y creo que en parte por tu seguridad y la del bebe no deberías estar en Japón, no me digas nada primero veamos que dicen mi esposo y Ariel cuando regresen de Tokio-

Sakura se limito a sonreír y dijo:

-¿Ese viaje sería antes o después de tener el bebe?-

-No sabría decirte pero nos gustaría hacer las cosas lo más rápido posible-

Sakura sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-Me gustaría conocer la iglesia de San Pedro-

-Es una belleza, si todo sale bien conocerás nuestros viñeros-

La conversación entre Sakura y Lien continúo por varias ya que debían esperar que Masaki Amamiya y su hijo regresaran de Tokio al final del día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Tokio-**

**-En el hotel Marriott en un lujoso pent-house-**

-¿Hijo estas seguro?-

-Padre, los Kinomotos nos están engañado, Sakura no ha tenido ningún accidente, me lo dijo su prima-

-Eso no es posible, Yue-

-Yo no miento, no se quien sea la persona que han operado pero no es Sakura, no es mi Sakura, además hay mas en esta historia-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

Yue empezó a recordar el encuentro que tuvo con Tomoyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas antes*****

**-En el Centro Comercial de Tokio's Mall-**

-¿Tomoyo Daidoji?-

-Sí, ¿Tu eres…..Tsukishiro Yue?-

-Sí, es un placer conocerla, debo decirle que las fotos no le hacen justicia, es más hermosa en persona-

Tomoyo se sonrojo levemente y le dijo:

-Gracias-

-Por favor no se incomode, los europeos somos abiertos en nuestro comentarios, le traje este presente y esta otra "canasta" creo que así le llaman es para Sakura-

De alguna forma Yue noto cierto nerviosismo al nombre a su prometida delante de Tomoyo y le dijo:

-Voy hacer directo con usted, se supone que soy el prometido de su prima: Sakura Kinomoto, en pocos minutos Yue le conto a Tomoyo el acuerdo que había entre sus padres y los padres de Sakura.

Tomoyo a pesar de ser una adolescente de 16 años era una joven con una malicia y madurez nada propia de su edad y a pesar de su máscara neutral por dentro estaba horrorizada de descubrir hasta donde eran capaz de llegar sus tíos por dinero, por alguna razón después que Yue termino de contarle lo que sus padres habían hecho al pagarle a los padres de Sakura por su compromiso, Tomoyo entendió que ahora si tenía sentido la insistencia de sus tíos en que su hijo se case con ella, probablemente estaba interesada en su fortuna.

Ahora estaba en un dilema no sabía si su novio era parte de ese complot macabro o si era inocente de todo esto, Tomoyo le dijo finalmente a Yue:

-Te mintieron-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque….

-Tomoyo-

-Madre-

-¿Quién es este joven?-

Yue se paro y tomo la mano de la joven señora y la beso y dijo:

-Permítame presentarme son Yue Tsukishiro amigo de su hija "on line" vivo en Francia pero mis padres están aquí en Tokio y pensé que sería buena idea conocer a una amiga en persona, espero que no causarle problemas señora Daidoji-

-Tiene excelentes modales joven y ¿Sus padres?-

-En el hotel Marriott cerrando un negocio importante, traje presentes para Tomoyo y su familia- Mintió fácilmente Yue mostrando los regalos que trajo para Sakura pero se los entrego a Sodomi para que no sospeche.

Sodomi vio al amigo de su hija y noto que por su ropa era una persona con recursos y sonrío suavemente y dijo:

-Me gustaría conocer a sus padres joven, acepta cenar con nosotros-

-No me comprometo pero les voy a preguntar-

-Yue por favor ven a la casa así mientras nuestros padres se conocen, tu y yo podemos conversar cómodamente en el sofá y de paso te puedo presentar a mi "novio" Touya Kinomoto-

Yue miro a Tomoyo con curiosidad y su madre dijo con incomodidad:

-Tomoyo por favor nosotros aun no hemos aceptado a Touya como tu novio no creo que sea buena idea invitarlo-

-Creo que es importante que nos reunamos madre, además creo que esta noche sería interesante para todos-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunto extrañada Sodomi

-Tomoyo-interrumpió Yue y dijo rápidamente:

-Nosotros debemos viajar esta noche a Francia te comente que solo estamos de paso, pero que te parece la próxima semana que estamos de regreso, organizas la cena y mis padres se reúnen con los tuyos y de paso nos presentas a tu novio, les voy a pedir a mis padres que se tomen unos días para permanecer a Tokio, además en esta semana estaremos en Los Ángeles-

-Ya veo….-Dijo desanimada Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo tranquila nosotros regresamos-Finalmente acto Yue.

Sodomi no dijo nada pero conocía la mirada de su hija, después que el joven Yue se despidió de ellas se animo a preguntar:

-¿Qué sucede hija?-

-Sé que me has enseñado a no hablar de las personas sin tener pruebas pero tengo la certeza que tu hermana y mi tío Fujitaka no son lo que aparentan-

-¿Qué dices?-Pregunto Sodomi alarmada.

-Se que no confías en mi por haberme involucrado con mi primo, pero tengo que decirte algo importante con respecto a mi prima y ahora que Yue vino acabo de constatar que mis tíos no son las personas buenas que nosotros pensamos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunto Sodomi en un tono serio.

-No comentes nada de esta conversación con Yue y la cena que tendremos con los Tsukishiros por favor, no les digas nada ni a mi tía Nadeshiko ni a mi tío Fujitaka, dame un voto de confianza necesito averiguar algo más y prometo decirte todo-

-Me asustas hija, pero confiare en ti-

-Gracias madre, ahora que te parece si vamos de compra vi unos zapatos que me gustaron mucho-

-Me leíste la mente, yo también quiero comprar zapatos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

**-En los Ángeles-California-**

-Nakuru que sorpresa-Dijo Nadeshiko con asombro.

-Hable con el Dr. Que atendió la operación de tu hija y me dijo que ella despertó hace pocos días pero no recuerda nada, ¿Por qué no me dijiste Nadeshiko?-

-Oh querida no queríamos preocuparnos además el Dr. Chawperter dijo que es una amnesia temporal, ella se va recuperar-

-¿Cuándo la podremos ver?-

-Pronto querida, ¿Dónde están tu esposo e hijos, les gustaría cenar con nosotros?-

-No es posible vamos a Miami y de ahí Yue debe ir a Francia va revisar lo de la matricula de la universidad-

-Cierto, pero pensé que esta vez estudiaría en Tokio-

-Vio el pensum y no le gusto decido terminar sus estudios en París además solo le falta 2 semestres y se gradúa-

-Tienes razón para eso ya mi hija ha retomado sus estudios, espero que no pierda el semestre, no sabes cómo…..

-Lamento interrumpirte pero debo salir al aeropuerto, estamos en contacto "querida"-

-Claro, despídeme de tu esposo e hijo-

Nadeshiko vio marcharse a Nakuru y de forma paralela su esposo venía en sentido contrario y al ver a su esposa con el ceño fruncido le pregunto:

-¿Acaso esa no era Nakuru?-

-Si mi amor, era ella, vino a ver a Sakura-

-¿Y eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio/Japón*****

Una acalorada discusión se llevaba entre Tomoyo y Touya y finalmente este dijo:

-No entiendo, ¿De que compromiso me hablas?-

-No mientras Touya, acaso tus padres no te comentaron que Sakura estaba prometida al hijo de Yukito Tsukishiro-

-¿Quién?-

-Tu sabías que tu hermana se hacía chequeos para ver si ella era de virginidad por una razón- Afirmo Tomoyo.

-¿Chequeos para ver si ella era virgen?...¿De qué hablas?, mi madre le hacía los chequeos ginecológicos para monitorear la aparición de quistes…

-NO ME MIENTAS TOUYA esto es muy serio-

-No te estoy mintiendo Tomoyo ¿Qué está pasando?-

Tomoyo se quedo callada buscando descifrar si su novio mentía o no, necesitaba tener la certeza que el no era parte de los macabros planes de su tío porque si lo era, por mucho que lo amara iba terminar con él.

-Tomoyo mírame por favor y dime que está pasando-

Tomoyo se llevo la mano a la boca en señal de sorpresa y dijo en voz alta:

-Por Dios…..tú no sabes lo que tus padres le han hecho a Sakura-

-¿De qué me hablas?-

-Tus padres vendieron a Sakura a los Tsuskishiro-

Touya abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-Hay más detrás de esa historia, tú no sabes sobre los certificados de virginidad-

Touya no dijo nada pero su expresión que denotaba estar perplejo lo decía todo.

-Touya tus padres no son lo que piensas, incluso tengo la certeza que ellos están detrás de las fotos y video que le enviaron a mis padres-

-¿Qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Kioto-Japón*****

-Sakura me das tu correo por favor-

Sakura miro con asombro Ariel y este río y le dijo:

-En dos semanas me voy a Kobe y quiero estar on line contigo hasta que regrese-

-Yo…yo no he abierto mi correo desde que Salí de Tokio-

-¿Por qué?...ah…tranki no pasa nada, te puedes conectar como "desconectado"-

-¿Cómo desconectado?-

-Claro nadie vera que estas online pero tu si puedes ver que estas online, es más si deseas te creó una cuenta nueva o te saco una cuenta en skype, por cierto ya te active tu nuevo número de teléfono, te compre un nuevo móvil igual que el mío y yo estoy en marcación rápida con el N°1 mi madre con el N°2 y mi padre con el N°3-

-¿En serio?, muchas gracias-

-Bueno sino me das tu email entonces te doy el mío ariel_22….y te llamare-

-Que tengas un buen viaje Ariel-

-Gracias Sakurita, si te animas a conectarte me avisas, yo me voy a conectar de 7 a 9pm, ahora en una hora llega mi padre con los documentos para que los firmes y empezamos con los tramites de tu emancipación y tu adopción-

-Gracias Ariel-

Después de que Ariel saliera de la recepción del hotel, Sakura prendió su nuevo móvil y abrió su laptop y pensó:

_-Ya han pasado más de dos semanas desde que llegue a Kioto, ¿Sera que me conecto?-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- - ***Risas Malignas*** - Sin comentarios - Aunque pagaría por ver su cara ***Risas Malignas*****

**4.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	12. On Line

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Las notas de la autora de los CP3 se aplican a este CP y a los posteriores. **

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo XII-**

**-On Line-**

*****Pocos minutos después*****

**-En Kioto-Japón-**

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al resort's Amamiya'Inc, ¿Tiene alguna reversa?-

-No, señorita pero: ¿Nos gustaría saber si tienen habitaciones matrimoniales disponible, somos 3 parejas?-

-Permítame revisar por favor….

Luego de la revisión puntual que hizo Sakura a través del sistema que manejaba para ver la disponibilidad de las habitaciones procedió con los registro de las diferentes parejas y continuo atendiendo el teléfono.

Era un día normal de trabajo.

Al final del día Sakura se pudo reunir por segunda vez con Los Amamiya esta vez le dejaron saber que ella podía obtener una orden cautelar para emanciparse es decir declarase como adulto, pero necesitaba testigos.

Masaki le comento que estaba viendo la manera de con su abogado obtener dicha orden, porque hacer que ella se cambie el apellido o adoptarla no era viable ya que sus padres estaban vivos, a no ser que ella los quiera enfrentar y eso la expone a otra situación peligrosa para ella y su bebe.

A pesar de todo Sakura estaba tranquila, Los Amamiyas eran una pequeña familia pero unida y desde el momento que la acogieron en el resort, ella tuvo la certeza que pasara algún tiempo antes que sus padres la ubiquen y para eso esperaba haber tenido a su bebe, una vez que sea mayor de edad, podía regresar a Tokio pero en su mente estaba considerando seriamente salir de Japón para ella sus padres habían muerto metafóricamente hablando desde el primer momento que planificaron matar a su bebe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Sakura había cenado y se había retirado para tomar un breve baño caliente, como no tenía sueño y ahora que estaba más calmada dijo en voz alta:

-¿Cómo termine embarazada …Hizo una retrospectiva de sus días en TOKIO previo a todo este incidente y fue cuando noto:

-La última visita que hice a la Clínica Li me metieron al Quirófano…¿Sera….

Había pasado más de dos semanas desde que se entero de su estado y se animo a prender su laptop y en Googles busco:

-Embarazos…Salieron interminables link.

Hizo una segunda búsqueda:

-Embarazo…..Artificiales…..Fue cuando un link capto su interés:

-Inseminación Artificial…

Empezó a leer con interés y fue cuando noto: Inseminación in vítreo:

…..Se extrae el esperma…..Se fecunda el ovulo….Se implanta….

Leyó con interés uno, dos, varios artículos de la inseminación artificial y fue cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Sera que esto me paso…Me inseminaron …por error…..

-Increíble de todas las personas me tenía que pasar a mí!-Dijo Sakura con una mueca que más que asombro denotaba algo de molestia y decepción.

Finalmente entendió: La habían inseminado por error en la Clínica Li, no había otra explicación.

-¿Tal vez debería….No….si contacto a la Dra. Li ella va hablar con mi madre, que problema, ¿Qué hago?...Touya con todo esto no le conté sobre…Necesito hablar con Tomoyo, pero no puedo prender mi móvil, quizás por email...

Era la primera vez en semanas que Sakura habría su msn, lo hizo pero con la leyenda de "desconectado" y de forma abrupta vio varias invitaciones que decía:

-Lobo Li1 te invita hacer su amiga-

-MagoLi1 te invita hacer su amiga-

-Patriarca Li1 te invita hacer su amiga-

-Matriarca Li1 te invita hacer su amiga-

-RubyLi1 te invita hacer su amiga-

-Li ¿Por qué ese apellido me es familiar, tendrá que ver con la Dra. Li Meling? / ¿Qué es esto?...

Vio su email y vio su buzón de entrada lleno, pensó que era spam pero la dirección de correo decía:

-Li Shoaran necesita urgente hablar con usted Srta. Kinomoto Sakura-

-Li Shoaran cuñado de la Dra. Li Meiling necesita urgente hablar con usted Srta. Kinomoto Sakura-

Los mensajes eran interminables.

Antes de aceptar las invitaciones del Msn.

Sakura vio las fechas de los emails y busco el primero y al azar abrió uno que decía:

**De:** Li Shaoran

**Para:** Sakura Kinomoto.

**Asunto**: Soy el padre del bebe que espera, mi cuñada: Li Meiling la insemino por error. ***NECESITO URGENTE*** comunicarme con usted, sabemos lo que hicieron sus padres.

**Estatus:** Urgente - Envíar notificación de lectura.

**Adjunto:** Foto de Li Shaoran - Familia Li - Tarjeta de Presentación de Li Shaoran con sus datos completos - Carta de presentación del Grupo Li.

Sakura abrió los ojos con horror, si bien ella no iba abrir los emails de los Li porque pensó que eran spam, el título de ese primer email lo decía todo al igual que los temas de los otros emails de la familia Li.

Sakura contuvo la respiración de pronto las manos le empezaron a sudar.

Dejo la laptop a un lado, no sabía si leer o no el email y fue cuando se paro y se sirvió un vaso con agua, se tomo unos minutos para calmarse y dijo en voz alta:

-Sakura abre el email de una vez por todas…

Inicio del email:

Mi nombre es Li Shaoran soy de nacionalidad china, tengo 30 años y soy el administrador del Grupo Li estamos en el aérea de la salud contamos con una red de Clínica y proveemos equipos médicos y tecnológico para Clínicas, Hospitales, etc adjunto una carta de presentación de nuestra empresa.

Actualmente, soy viudo perdí a mi esposa y a mi hija el día que ella tuvo el parto hace semanas atrás y a partir de eso, decidí venir a Japón a pasar unos días con mi hermano, el Dr. Li Eriol y su esposa la Dra. Meiling quien ha sido su ginecóloga según tengo entendido.

Adjunto mi foto y la de mi familia con sus respectivos nombres para que nos conozcas y vera que mi cuñada esta en ella, no puedo definir lo que paso, tome la decisión de alquilar un vientre para tener un hijo, le pedí a mi hermano que es especialista en Genética y Fecundación in vítreo que me ayude a conseguir una mujer con las mismas características que mi esposa: Kaho Misuki (Quien también está en las fotos que le paso ), por un error involuntario, aunque Eriol y Meiling me explicaron ¿Cómo se equivocaron?, no los justifico ni lo entiendo, pero de lo que hablamos Meiling según entendí a usted le extrajeron un ovulo que por error fue a dar a las manos de mi hermano, me disculpa si soy directo pero necesito que me entienda, mi hermano Eriol insemino su ovulo con mi esperma y Meiling por error lo implanto en usted, ¿Cómo sucedió esta parte?, no la tengo clara, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, inmediatamente me notificaron y yo pedí que la ubicaran para confirmar si el cigoto u ovulo fecundado se implanto en su matriz (Útero) ósea si la inseminación artificial tuvo éxito, después de algunos días Meiling me informo que su madre no contestaba sus llamadas, Eriol personalmente fue a su casa, pero por azares del destino, conoció a su prima Tomoyo Daidoji quien le pidió verse en otro lugar y nos comento sobre lo que sus padres le había hecho a usted, lo que nos lleno de indignación y sorpresa.

Estamos tratando de ubicarla, porque quiero dejarle saber que deseo ser responsable por el bebe porque es mi hijo y hasta donde tengo entendido usted huyo para salvarle, no se: ¿Cuál sea su situación actual?, pero el dinero no es problema para mi, en caso que no desee tener el bebe porque estoy consciente de todos los problemas que les hemos causado, estoy dispuesto a quedarme con el bebe e indemnizarla, pero si desea conservarlo yo me puedo hacer cargo de ustedes dos sin problema alguno, podemos llegar a un acuerdo y le puedo dar todas las comodidades que usted necesita para que sobrelleve un embarazo tranquilo y finalice con éxito.

Necesito que entre en contacto conmigo por favor para que hablemos personalmente del tema, sus padre la buscan y según investigamos ellos habían acordado un compromiso con los Tsukishiro de ahí los constantes revisiones que su madre la hacía con mi cuñada, en pocas palabras sus padres la vendieron a los Tsukishiro y tenemos que si sus padres la encuentran pueden hacerle daño a usted y al bebe, nosotros podemos protegerlos.

Yo radico en Hong Kong pero hasta que decida comunicarse conmigo, me quedare en Tokio-Japón, por favor necesito que se comunique conmigo, tendré el msn on line las 24 horas del días, mis datos lo tiene adjunto y me puede llamar a la hora que sea a mi o mi hermano o mi cuñada o a mis padres.

Espero tener noticias pronto suyas y saber: ¿Cómo está el bebe?. Gracias.

Estamos en contacto.

Saludos cordiales.

Li Shaoran.

Móvil 1 - Móvil 2

Números de Teléfonos de la casa de Eriol/Meiling.

Números de Teléfonos de su casa en Hong Kong con el discado internacional.

Números de Teléfonos: Convencional - Directo - Privado del Grupo Li que lo comunican directo con él.

Dirección de su casa en Japón - Hong Kong - Empresa.

Número de su documento de identificación.

Sakura si antes estaba nerviosa ahora estaba perpleja, vio las fotos, los documentos y empezó a revisar sus correos no leyó todos porque eran mucho, pero ahí estaba la explicación de la Dra. Li Meiling - el Dr. Eriol Hiragizawa.

Cuando vio el primer email de Tomoyo ratifico lo que el Sr. Li Shaoran le dijo.

Ignoro leer en ese momento los emails de su familia y el resto de sus amigos/compañeros de escuela he ingreso al Msn.

Lo primero que hizo por precaución fue abrir una nueva cuenta en el Msn, ya que si se ponía a bloquear todos sus contactos no iba acabar nunca.

En esta nueva cuenta: **Sakura_Kinomoto2** agrego a los Li y fue cuando cambio su estatus:

**Sakura_Kinomoto2 - On Line.**

Dejo la laptop a un lado y decidió que era hora de otro baño caliente y pensar con calma:

-¿Qué iba hacer?-

-¿Si confiar o no en los Li?-

-¿Si llamar o no a Tomoyo?

Tenía mil y un pregunta en su cabeza que ya empezaba a dolerle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio-Japón*****

**-9:00Pm- / En la sala de reuniones del Grupo Li / - De manera paralela - **

-Estos nuevos equipos nos van ayudar para armar la nueva clínica a nivel pediátrico y son…..

-¿Qué pasa hijo?-Pregunto Hien con cuidado al ver que su hijo se quedo callado en plena reunión y fue cuando él dijo:

-Un segundo por favor…..Se acerco a su laptop y vio con asombro:

Una invitación que decía: **Sakura_Kinomoto2 le invita a ser su amigo.**

Shaoran ingreso a su correo con una velocidad impresionante, era la primera vez en semanas que perdía la compostura, su corazón se acelero a mil por horas y sus padres se alertaron y esta vez Ieran pregunto:

-Hijo ¿Qué pas…..

-Ella se conecto…..

-¿Quién…..Pregunto Hien y fue cuando Shaoran leyó en voz alta:

-Buenas noches soy Sakura Kinomoto ingrese a mi email y vi sus correos le agrego a mi nueva dirección de Msn, estamos en contacto. Gracias.

-¿Ella se conecto…-Dijo Ieran dejando a un lado todo y se paro al igual que Hien y el resto de los accionistas se quedaron sin habla porque no entendían que pasaba entoncess Ieran tomo la batuta y dijo:

-Señores tenemos un asunto importante que tratar ahora, nos permiten unos minutos por favor, gracias-

Hien miro a Shaoran y Shaoran miro a su padre y dijo:

-Ya acepte la invitación, mira por favor en tu msn si ella te paso la invitación, madre…..

-Ya lo hacemos-Contentaron Hien/Ieran al mismo tiempo.

Shaoran espero unos segundos y ni parpadeo después de aceptar la invitación de Sakura cuando vio el icono de ella en verde y le llego el mensaje:

**Sakura_Kinomoto2 - On Line.**

En ese momento a Shaoran poco le importo la junta de accionistas y le dijo a su padre:

-Padre por favor sigue con la exposición….

-Claro hijo, ella esta…

-Si…..

Salvo por los Li, los accionistas se quedaron con la duda, era raro ver a Shaoran Li salir de toda prisa de la sala de reuniones sin dar explicación alguna.

Shaoran a pasos apresurado salió de la sala de reuniones y se pasó a su oficina y puso la laptop sobre su escritorio y le paso el siguiente mensaje:

_-Buenas noches le saluda Li Shaoran ¿Está? , ¿Podemos hablar?-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	13. AVANCES de los próximos Capítulos

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Hare algo que nunca he hecho en mis FanFICS. ***Risas siniestras***. **

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-AVANCES de los próximos Capítulos-**

Sodomi estaba perpleja con lo que su hija le estaba revelando.

Touya se quedo sin habla.

Clow el padre de Tomoyo le dijo ante el asombro de todos porque los Tsukishiro estaban entre estupefacto como molestos por el engaño:

-Hija, lo que dices es muy grave, ¿Qué pruebas tienes para acusar así a tus tíos?-

-No tengo pruebas, pero conocí al Dr. Li Eriol el esposo de la Dra. Meiling Li …..

-Voy a matar a …¿Cómo mi padre puede hacerlo eso a su hija…mi pobre monstruo...

-Touya mi amor cálmate por favor , según me dijo Los Li estaban buscando a Sakura para protegerse y hacerse cargo de ella y del bebe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los Kinomotos se quedaron perplejos al ver en su casa a Los Daidoji, a Touya y a los Tsuskishiro junto con los Li a quienes solo conocían de referencia y Sodomi dijo en un tono lleno de reproche:

-Fujitaka y Nadeshiko ustedes son unos seres despreciables-

Touya los miro con reproche y dijo:

-¿Quién es esta falsa Sakura porque mi hermana no es?-

Los Kinomoto se quedaron frío ante esa comnotación y fue cuando Yukito les dijo en un tono mortal:

-Quiero mi cheque devuelta y por tu engaño te toca indemnizarnos-

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Sakura, hagamos algo porque no me das tu número de teléfono para entrar en contacto de forma más directa-_

_-No-_

_-Ok, entiendo que no confíes en mi pero si necesitas dinero me lo puedes pedir, dame un número….._

_-No necesito dinero, yo trabajo-_

_-¿En qué…._

_-No preguntes…_

_-Mira Sakura, entiendo que no confíes en mi pero Los Li somos una familia honorable que….._

_-¿Honorable?...Su cuñada me insemino por error…._

_-Mal ejemplo…..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran Li rara vez se frustraba y en esto momentos quería darse contra la pared y su padre y hermano ingresaron a la oficina y le dijeron:

-¿Tan mal te fue con ella…..

-Me dijo que solo nos íbamos a chatear, ella no confía en mi y la entiendo pero…..

-Hijo- esta vez su padre llamo a su atención y le dijo rápidamente:

-Es una adolescente a la que le arruinamos la vida por un error involuntario, trata de ganarte su confianza-

-¿Cómo hago eso…

-Lo que mi papa quiere decir es no hables mas del tema, no le presiones a que se conozcan solo dale tu numero directo y dile que si algo le pasa o algo necesita tu la ayudas sin preguntar, empieza por hacerte su amigo, no se háblale de cosas que le interesen a los jóvenes, Shaoran es una niña de 16 años sus interés debe ser música, moda, chismes, Que se yo!...

-Lo que Eriol quiere decir Shaoran es que hables de temas que les gusta, trata de conocerla así….

Shaoran lo miro con el semblante serio y dijo:

-¿Qué temas toco….

-Fácil, ve al internet y pon lo que le gusta a los adolescente….Dijo Eriol

-Oh puedes hablar con su prima, que la conoce muy bien….Dijo Hien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran frunció el ceño y Eriol le dijo en un tono divertido:

-¿Qué te dijo ahora Sakurita…..

-Esta niña es inteligente, me dijo: No voy aceptar la cuenta ni la voy a mover porque si lo hago tu puedes saber donde estoy...

-***Risas divertidas***-Vaya…

-Eso no es todo…..Le dije te puedo poner un giro y puedes ir a cualquier cuidad y cobrarlo y le dijo:

-No porque me piden una copia de mi documento de identificación y con esto tu me puedes rastrear….Así que NO.

***Risas divertidas****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran se quedo en blanco al ver con emoción el eco que Sakura le había enviado por email.

Cuando vio que se conecto le paso un sms y le dijo:

_-Gracias, es hermoso…la foto que me pasaste de nuestro bebe…._

-Icono levantando una ceja-

_-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-_

_-¿La entendiste?_

_-Claro, te olvidas que mi hermano es médico y mi cuñada…._

Icono riendo

-_Porque te ríes-_

_- Porque no entendiste el eco...-_

_-Claro que entendí-_

_-Asi!_

_-Si se ve la cabeza…espera dos cabezas o es la espalda ...veo tres piernas...Ehhhhhhhhh ¿Que es esto...!...esta deforme…Sakura ¿Qué pasa con nuestro bebe…_

-Icono lanzándose al piso riendo abiertamente hasta llorar-

-_Sakura no te burles si hay alguna anomalía con el bebe dime, ¿Qué paso?..._

…_No te asustes, yo tampoco entendí, son dos bebes… están completamente sano, aun no se puede ver el sexo de ambos, pero son dos bebes eso me dijo la dra..._-Iconoc con la carita Feliz y mostrando los dientes-

.

_.-¿Shaoran...estas..._

.

-_¿Shaoran estas…._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-TU!...Dijo con furia Shaoran mientras agarraba del cuello a su hermano sorprendiendo a todos en la cena

-Me est….as….ahorcan…

-Shaoran suelta a mi esposo-Dijo Meiling alarmada….Shaoran la miro con reproche y le dijo:

-Eres un inseminador de pacotilla!…..

-Hijo por favor ¿Qué pasa….-Pregunto Ieran.

-Sakura no va tener un bebe…sino dos bebes….¿Sabes lo que significa…..

/Tos Tos Tos/ ….-Oye casi me matas!...Espera ¿Qué dijistes…

-El ovulo que fecundaste se dividió en dos partes-

Eriol lo miro con asombro y sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-WOW sabía que era bueno….Se callo al ver el semblante de reproche de su hermano y dijo:

-Vamos Shao yo no controlo esa parte….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakurita ¿Vas estas bien…..

-Claro el Sr. Amamiya regresa en tres días, Ariel regresa en dos semanas, puede ausentarse señora Lien, yo puedo hacerme cargo de resort con ayuda de Pam y de Altman.

-No me gusta viajar en tu estado pero con lo que el arquitecto se lastimo debo ir a Tokio pero prometo estar aquí antes del viernes, cuídate Sakurita y cuida a los bebes-

-Los bebes y yo la vamos estar esperando, además aun falta un par de meses para que nazcan…..

-No te confíes Sakurita el parto de Gemelos por lo general se adelanta….

-Pero no los mío-Dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba su prominente vientre y Lien sonreía con diversión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Señora por favor ¿Tiene algún número de contacto….

***Respiración entrecortada***….El padre…N°1…..Hay!...Esto no esta pasando…

-Tiene 6CM de dilatación, ¿Cuántos meses tienes …

-Siete y medio…Hay…!.!..

-Fue por el susto, se le adelanto el parte...

-¿Que pero...

-Aun falta que dilate pero eso que le duele son contracciones, ahora respire profundo...vamos a llamar a su esposo!...

-Pero falta...AYYYYYYYYYYYY...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces, los cuadros…Shaoran vio extrañado su móvil cuando salió un número que no conocía, lo usual era no contestar pero meses atrás le dijo a cierta castaña que si algo necesitaba no importa la hora ella debía llamarle y de pronto se quedo en blanco y dijo:

-Buen día, habla Li Shaoran….

-Buenos días, le hablan del Hospital General de Kioto, ¿Conoce usted a Sakura Kinomoto?-

Shaoran se quedo en blanco: ¿Cómo iba responder a esa pregunta cuando su único contacto con ella había sido vía online? Y dijo rápidamente:

-Si, yo soy el padre del bebe que ella va tener-Dijo sin pensar.

-La señorita Kinomoto tuvo un accidente-

-¿Qué, como esta ella….

-Fue un susto, una moto paso cerca de ella, no le toco pero se asusto tanto que rompió fuente y esa en labor...Lo bueno es ...

-Que…..pero ella no puede, ella…..

-Cálmese tome nota…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hijo ¿Que pasa...

-Llame a Meiling y a Eriol dile que vayan para el Hospital General de Kioto...

-Hijo por favor, ¿Que pasa...

-Voy hacer abuelo ustedes padres...

-¿Que!...-Dijeron sin entender Ieran/Hien al mismo tiempo...

Shaoran que se puso su leva a la velocidad de la luz dijo:

-Sakura entro en labor, voy hacer padre y ustedes abuelo...

-¡Que...Dame las llaves Shaoran yo manejo-Dijo Hien

-No...Tomemos un taxi pediré que tengan listo el Avión de la Familia-Dijo Iera...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**5.- ***Risas Malignas***….¿Que tal me quedo esos AVANCES a mitad de Historia?. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	14. Un voto de confianza

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo XIII-**

**-Un voto de confianza-**

_-Buenas noches le saluda Li Shaoran ¿Está? , ¿Podemos hablar?-_

Esa simple línea en un corto mensaje de texto hizo que una joven de cabellos castaños en alguna parte de Kioto-Japón se quedara completamente perpleja por varios minutos.

Li Shaoran por su lado estaba como adolescente en su primera cita, nervioso como ansioso.

Al ver que ella no contestaba se dirigió al estante donde tenía una botella de Whisky añejado y se sirvió el liquido hasta la mirad del vaso y puso un par de hielos en él: Whisky en las rocas de una de sus marcas preferidas, se tomo un solo sorbo el contenido del vaso y fue cuando a sus espaldas escucho el sonido del MSN, ella había contestado.

No quería hacerse ilusiones porque también se podía dar el caso que haya salido del MSN, así que tomo la botella, el vaso y lo puso a lado de su laptop y fue cuando le toco ahora a él quedarse perplejo por el mensaje que ella le paso.

_-Si estoy y si podemos hablar pero nos limitaremos a este medio por favor, soy Sakura Kinomoto y esta noche leí una de sus cartas, según entendí por un error involuntario su cuñada me insemino con su esperma, aunque esta demás preguntar porque sus cartas fueron claras al igual que el resto de los emails de su familia, necesito preguntar: ¿Es usted el padre de mi bebe?-_

Shaoran que era un hombre hábil con las palabras al notar la madurez nada propia de una adolescente de 16 años solo pudo poner en el mensaje de respuesta.

-_Si-_

_-Ok.-_

Shaoran se quedo en blanco por segunda vez y dijo en voz alta con asombro:

-¿Ok…..Eso es lo único que tiene que decir…..luego vio que él tampoco había dado una respuesta larga sino una directa, firme y concisa y se animo a decir:

-¿_Se que haz de tener muchas preguntas…_

_-No las tengo-_

Más tardo él en poner el mensaje que la joven en contestar, eso no era lo que él se esperaba y dijo:

_-¿Por qué no tienes preguntas?, Si fuera tú, yo las tendría incluso estaría indignada. _

_-No tengo preguntas, usted no es yo y no estoy indignada-_

_-¿Por qué?- _

Shaoran no sabía qué rumbo estaba tomando esta conversación pero la actitud que él podía definir indiferente de la joven lo puso completamente tenso, porque sus respuestas eran directas y cortas no daba opción para establecer una conversación.

Sakura inmediatamente contesto al mensaje de él:

_-Todo está claro en los emails que he recibido, por favor pueden dejar de enviarlos porque me van a saturar los emails de entrada….Gracias…_

_-¿En serio no tienes preguntas o reclamos…_

_-No, en este momento lo que tengo es sueño y me voy a desconectar-_

_-No, espera por favor quiero decirte algo…._

_-Dígame…_

_-No estoy acostumbrado a tratar a las personas online, prefiero hacerlo en persona por favor toma nota de mi número: 00813-2207###...Me puedes llamar a la hora y el día que desees. _

_-Lo tengo, usted me lo pasó en su email junto con sus datos-_

_-¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, por favor?-_

_-Está bien-_

_-Tienes toda la libertad para llamarme por mi nombre, quiero decirte que puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites, realmente me gustaría tratar el tema del bebe y tu situación en persona, ¿Es posible?-_

_-No necesito nada por ahora, gracias…Shaoran-_

A criterio de Shaoran la conversación no avanzaba nada y se animo a decirle:

_-Sakura, hagamos algo porque no me das tu número de teléfono para entrar en contacto de forma más directa-_

_-No-_

_-Ok, entiendo que no confíes en mi pero si necesitas dinero me lo puedes pedir, dame un número….._

_-No necesito dinero, yo trabajo-_

_-¿En qué…._

_-No pregunte…_

_-Sakura, entiendo que no confíes en mi pero Los Li somos una familia honorable que….._

_-¿Honorable?...Su cuñada me insemino por error…._

_-Mal ejemplo…_

_-Mi bebe y yo tenemos sueños, buenas noches-_

_-ESPERA!..._

_-¿Qué…_

_-Al menos puedo saber: ¿A qué hora te vas a conectar?-_

_-Mañana a las 7:00Pm antes no puedo-_

_-Ok, podemos hablar entonces….._

_-Bueno….._

_-Descansa por favor, buenas noches-_

_-Buenas noches, bye!..._

Shaoran miro, leyó y releyó la conversación y fue cuando sus padres ingresaron a la oficina de su hijo y su padre le dijo:

-¿Cómo te fue….

Shaoran no dijo nada porque le señalo la impresora y le dijo:

-Léalo…..

Luego que Ieran/Hien leyeran el mensaje impreso de la conversación de ambos, Ieran pregunto:

-¿Qué vas hacer….

-Asumo que tendré que conformarme por este medio-

Hien frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Ella es…..

-Parece un adulto que le es indiferente el tema-Dijo Shaoran con algo de frustración.

-A mi criterio es natural que la joven te tenga recelo, póngase en su lugar el padre de su bebe es un completo extraño, no va confiar en ti de buenas a primeras, no cuando las personas que ella ama y en los que confiaba como sus padres rompieron su confianza, tienes una adolescente que le paso algo que solo vez en películas de ficción y ella huyo para proteger la vida de su bebe y hasta que no te ganes su confianza su trato hacia ti va ser distante-Dijo su madre con sabiduría.

-Lo se….solo pensé que sería…..

-¿Más fácil….-Pregunto su madre.

-Si-

-Bueno acaba de constatar que la madre de tu futuro bebe no es una atolondrada, porque para ella hubiera sido fácil extorsionarte, pedirte dinero y según veo se negó a tu ayuda-

***Suspiro de resignación***-¿Qué hago….Pregunto Shaoran con frustración.

-Hijo, tu madre tiene razón, dale un voto de confianza a la joven y ten mucha paciencia y tino al hablar con ella-

Shaoran iba decir algo cuando su hermano entro a la oficina con su esposa y Eriol dijo:

-Tenemos un pequeño problema-

-¿Qué paso ahora….

-Recibí un mensaje de la prima de Sakura, la señorita Daidoji….

-¿Le paso algo a Sakura?-Pregunto alarmado Shaoran.

Temía lo que sus padres pudieran hacerle si la encontraban a ella y al bebe.

Meiling intervino y le dijo:

-La señorita Daidoji nos informo vía móvil que va tener una reunión en pocos días en su casa….-Al notar la mirada de interés y curiosidad de los Li dijo:

-Va revelar a sus padres lo que han hecho los padres de Sakura, su madre Sodomi es hermana mayor de Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura, además su hermano Touya Kinomoto es novio de la joven y Tomoyo de paso conoció e invito a los Tsukishiro, quieren que estemos presentes para que le confirmemos lo que paso-

-¿Crees que ellos….-Hien ni siquiera sabía cómo plantear la pregunta y Eriol dijo:

-Sodomi Daidoji es una mujer con poder si ella sabe lo que hizo su hermana a su sobrina, ella tomara cartas en el asunto y si su hermano se entera de lo que hicieron sus padres a su hermana, él la puede proteger en caso que la encuentre, es mejor tenerlos a nuestro favor-

-Entiendo, cuenten conmigo-Dijo Shaoran.

Hien e Ieran también estuvieron de acuerdo en estar presentes.

Iba ser una reunión donde varios secretos se iban a revelar.

Tomoyo Daidoji iba desenmascarar de una vez y por completo a sus ambiciosos tíos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En alguna parte de Los Ángeles-California*****

Los Kinomoto miraban con expectativas y emoción como el cirujano plástico retiraba poco a poco los vendajes de la cara de la joven que iba a suplantar a su hija.

Quedaron fascinados como asombrados.

Ojos Verdes.

Facciones delicadas.

Era como ver a su hija volver a la vida.

La nueva Sakura Kinomoto estaba casi lista.

Nadeshiko sonrío complacida y dijo en voz alta:

-Lo último será cambiar el color de tu cabello a uno castaño claro y estas lista.

Fujitaka beso a su esposa en la frente y dijo:

-Debes llamarnos papi y mami con cariño-

-Papi y Mami…..repitió la joven y Nadeshiko fruncio el ceño y dijo:

-Debemos pulir tu pronunciación, debes hablar perfecto japonés sin el acento estadounidense.

La joven sonrío y Fujitaka le dijo:

-El dinero del 1er. Trimestre está depositado en tu cuenta, solo faltan dos cosas por pulir y podemos regresar a Japón, ¿Has estudiado lo que te di de mi hija?-

-Si se…..Si papi…..

-Bien….Dr. ¿Ha hecho un excelente trabajo?-Dijo Fujitaka mientras le daba un apretón de manos al Dr. Quien sonreía complacido de su nueva creación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

**-En Tokio-Japón-**

Sodomi estaba perpleja con lo que su hija le estaba revelando.

Touya se quedo sin habla.

Clow el padre de Tomoyo le dijo ante el asombro de todos porque los Tsukishiro estaban entre estupefacto como molestos por el engaño:

-Hija, lo que dices es muy grave, ¿Qué pruebas tienes para acusar así a tus tíos?-

-No tengo pruebas, pero conocí al Dr. Li Eriol el esposo de la Dra. Meiling Li …..

-Voy a matar a …¿Cómo mi padre y mi madre puede hacerlo eso a su hija …mi hermana... pobre-cito el monstruo!. -Dijo con indignación Touya.

-Touya mi amor cálmate por favor, según me dijo Los Li estaban buscando a Sakura para protegerse y hacerse cargo de ella y del bebe-Dijo Tomoyo.

-Ellos …Touya no pudo continuar porque en ese momento el timbre sonó y Tomoyo sonrío, al ser anunciado que la Familia Li había llegado a la reunión.

-¿Tomoyo quienes son…

Touya no pudo seguir con la frase cuando Li Shaoran se presento y le dijo:

-Mi nombre es Li Shaoran soy el padre del bebe que espera su hermana y lo que dice su novia sobre como Sakura fue inseminada por error es cierto al igual que ella huyo de su casa para que sus padres no mantén a nuestro bebe-

Esta vez Touya se quedo perplejo, pero entre los visitantes Yue Tsukishiro miro con interés al hombre que decía ser el padre del bebe de Sakura.

Frunció el ceño en señal de reproche, porque aquel sujeto no le agrado.

Li Shaoran sintió la mirada intensa del joven y dedujo que por emoción negativa de poco agrado que mostro en su mirada debió ser el joven con que Sakura debió de haber sido comprometido.

Ambos hombres cruzaron mirada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**5.- Para quienes siguieron mi mini-FF: Un Secuestro por Error, publique en estos días el 2do. Epílogo que esta divido en 3 partes. Disfruten la lectura. **

**6.- También los invito a leer una adaptación que estoy escribiendo sobre cuentos clásicos se llama: Cuentos de ayer, hoy y siempre que es una recolección o colección de OneShot de varios cuentos pero con mi estilo aplicado a SCC. Disfruten la lectura. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	15. Enfrentando la Realidad

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo XIV-**

**-Enfrentando la Realidad-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

Sodomi estaba perpleja.

Clow no sabía que decir.

Tomoyo miraba con culpa y nerviosismo a su novio que parecía árbitro de pelea entre Shaoran y Yue.

No fue su intención llamarlos para que peleen sino para que se aclaren las mentiras de sus tíos.

-¿Quién se iba a imaginarse que sin Sakura estar presente haya causado tanto revuelo…..

Touya miraba ambos y dijo:

-Ya basta…..Sr. Li por favor le pido que se retire.

Yue fulmino con la mirada a Shaoran y le dijo en un tono mortal.

-El que Sakura esté esperando un hijo suyo no significa que ella tenga obligaciones con usted, ella es mía- Yukito trato de contener a su hijo.

-¿Quieres un cheque por lo que pagaste por ella…..Porque así no se gana el respeto y amor de una mujer mocoso!...Y te guste o no el bebe que ella va tener nos une de por vida.

Shaoran se iba abalanzar con el adolescente de no ser porque su padre y su hermano lo contuvieron y Touya dijo:

-Basta, mi hermana no es una mercancía que ambos se van a disputar, Señor Li el que mi hermana vaya tener por error un bebe suyo no le da derecho sobre ella y usted Yue, me encargare que mis padres le devuelva su dinero y tampoco tiene poder sobre ella, no estamos en la época medieval donde se hacen matrimonios arreglados-Dijo Touya con indignación.

El problema se dio porque los Tsukishiro revelaron como hicieron negocio con los Kinomoto, Yue cometió el error de decir que el compro a su prometida fue cuando Shaoran se enojo pero se quedo callado por educación y para no arruinar la reunión.

En cambio cuando el Dr. Eriol Li les explico como se dio la inseminación artificial por error, fue cuando Yue exploto y le reclamo por ser tan negligentes y por haber arruinado su compromiso.

Entonces le dijo a Shaoran:

-No tengo problemas con que el bebe se quede con usted pero Sakura es mía.

Shaoran se indigno, no conocía al joven pero el comentario que hizo sobre la futura madre de su bebe no le gusto y fue cuando protesto:

-Reconozco que los problemas de la joven indirectamente los he causado, pero usted no es quién para decir que ella es suya, por si no se da cuenta el bebe me une a ella de por vida y solo ella debe decir que va pasar y lo que vamos hacer más adelante y usted no se debe meter-

-Ella es mía yo pague por ella-

-Bien, quieres un cheque ¿Cuánto quieres, te pago el triple con tal de que la dejes en paz…..-Dijo finalmente Shaoran con reproche.

-No necesito su dinero, yo la quiero a ella-Dijo Yue y acoto rápidamente:

-Por ultimo si me toca hacerme cargo del bastar…

No termino la frase porque el potente puño de Shaoran en su cara fue a dar y fue cuando el problema se dio, ambos se fueron a los puños.

No era ni la forma ni la manera pero ambos se declararon la guerra.

Para sorpresas de ellos, Sodomi recibió una llamada de su hermana y les dijo a todo en un tono imperativo:

-Es NADESHIKO quiero que se callen en este momento.

Sodomi la puso en el alta voz y le dijo:

-¿Dime Nadeshiko…..

Su hermana noto el timbre de voz frío en Sodomi y pregunto con cuidado:

-Querida te noto enojada, ¿Algún problema…

-Mi hija….-Dijo en un tono frío mientras miraba a Tomoyo, Sodomi necesitaba desviar el tema y fue cuando su hermana dijo con toda mal intención:

-Oh hermana lo lamento mucho, te dije que lo mejor es obligar a responder por lo que mi hijo mayor le hizo a tu hija, no tiene nombre haberse pasado por alto toda las buenas costumbres que les inculcamos, que decepción, no sé: ¿En que nos equivocamos?-Dijo en un tono completamente fingido y acoto rápidamente:

-Nosotros estamos horrorizados por lo que hizo Touya, su padre y yo hemos hablado con ese muchacho, el dijo que iba responder por lo que hizo, esta dispuesto a casarte con tu hija, mi querida Sodomi-

Todo ese era mentira.

Touya miro a su tía con asombro mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, quedo claro lo arpía que era su madre, Sodomi que no era una mujer paciente le dijo en un tono frío:

-Dejemos ese tema a un lado….

-No, querida por favor cuando regresemos que será en pocos días mi esposo y yo queremos hablar con ustedes para organizar la boda y así cubrir este garrafal error, tu sabes que mi hijo hizo mal pero tu hija…..

-¿Qué vas a decir sobre mi hija?-Pregunto Sodomi con reproche.

-No te enojes querida, pero si la hubieras criado con firmeza y enseñado buenas costumbres y sobre todo moral y ética, ella no hubiera abiertos sus piernas y menos se hubiera acostado con su primo, eso es atroz, inmoral e incesto-

La Familia Li-Tsukishiro incluso Clow sin contar con la pareja que era objeto de los comentarios mal intencionados de la mujer se quedaron perplejos y fue cuando Sodomi se mordió los labios y dijo:

-No quiero hablar de eso...

-Te entiendo hermana, se que como madre has de estar defraudada, tener a una hija como zorra a toda madre decepciona.

-¿Cómo te atreves…

-Pero cálmate hermana, mi hijo responderá por su falta, aunque no sé si ella haya sido virgen cuando el la tomo, porque siempre está la duda….

-¿Qué estas insinuando…..-Sodomi ya estaba roja del coraje y si no fuera por su esposo que le apretó la mano Sodomi la hubiera insultado y su hermana dijo:

-Dios por la manera como tu hija gemía como perra en celo en ese video qué horror!...

Sodomi y Clow se congelaron al igual que la pareja objeto de las críticas y Sodomi dijo en un tono mortal:

-¿Cómo sabes de ese video sino te lo he mostrado y menos te lo he comentado?-

-Ah….es que escuche a los empleados hablar…

Eso era mentira y fue cuando Touya se dio cuenta su madre y su padre estaban detrás de eso, se iba acercar a quitarle el teléfono a su tía Sodomi cuando ella le hizo un gesto de con la mano para que se parara y le dijo:

-Quiero hablar sobre mi sobrina-

-Oh mi hijita es una santa no se compara a la zorra de su prima, si no fuera por el accidente seguro que Tomoyo hubiera sido una mala influencia para mi niña….

-¿Cuándo regresan..-Interrumpió Sodomi que estaba roja de lo enojada que estaba.

-En pocos días mi hijita ya esta recuperada, de paso celebramos su cumpleaños hare una gran fiesta y creo que voy aprovechar para anunciar su compromiso-

-Entonces cuando vengas hablamos…

Sodomi no dijo nada más y le corto la llamada a su hermana y le dijo a todos los presentes:

-Mi hermana es una completa arpía-

Tomoyo estaba indignada y conteniendo las lágrimas que se le salía de los ojos miro a su novio y le dijo:

-Sabía que tu madre estaba detrás de esas fotos y videos que nos tomaron….

Sin decir nada más salió corriendo de la sala a su cuarto.

-Tomoyo espera!...

Clow detuvo a Touya y le dijo:

-No vayas tras ella, Sodomi….

-Lo siento, yo debo ir con mi hija…..-Sodomi se excuso salio del lugar, primero paso por la cocina para ver agua y de paso unos calmantes.

La Familia Li y La Familia Tsukishiro se quedaron perplejos, los padres de Sakura y Touya no tenían escrúpulos algunos, pocos segundos después Clow les dejo saber la historia de su hija con su primo y aunque ninguno de los presente hizo comentario quedo claro que la madre de Sakura era una mala persona.

Ahora más que nunca Shaoran se propuso encontrar a Sakura, no la iba a dejar a merced de esos terribles padres, temía por ella y su bebe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

**-En Kioto-**

En un ameno desayuno Sakura y Los Amamiya hacían planes de viajes, Masaki le presento a su abogado y le explico cómo podía presentar el escrito para poner todo su caso a disposición del juez.

Por ahora a Sakura no le pareció prudente comentar el tema de la Familia Li, porque ella no conocía ni confiaba en el padre de su bebe, quería irle tratando poco a poco.

Ariel les comento sus planes iba empezar un nuevo semestre en la universidad y en pocos días él se debía instalar en Kobe para un proyecto que era de una de sus materias por lo que se iba ausentar por pocos semanas del lugar.

Sakura ese día se conecto con Shaoran si bien fue breve lo que hablaron, el le dio a conocer lo que paso en casa de su tía Sodomi.

Sakura se sintió profundamente decepcionada por lo que le hizo sus padres, pero se indigno por completo al saber lo que ellos le hicieron a Touya y a Tomoyo.

Decidió pasarle un breve mensaje a su prima diciéndole:

_Tommy, es Saku, lamento mucho lo que mis padres te han hecho, mi hermano no tiene la culpa, espero que esto sea una prueba para ustedes y que su relación se fortaleza, no permitas que la maldad de mis padres empañen su felicidad. _

_Estoy bien, mi bebe también, vi tus emails y estoy al tanto de lo que ha pasado, espero que las cosas mejoren por favor no te preocupes por mí. _

_Estoy completamente instalada, tengo trabajo y por ahora no necesito nada más, por favor escríbeme. _

_Att Saku_

_Pdta.- Dile a mi hermano que lo amo mucho y lo extraño, pero por ahora hasta que las cosas no se arreglen no les diré donde estoy. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio*****

Shaoran Li rara vez se frustraba y en esto momentos quería darse contra la pared,

Su padre y hermano ingresaron a la oficina y le dijeron:

-¿Tan mal te fue con ella…..

-Me dijo que solo nos íbamos a chatear, ella no confía en mi y la entiendo …Pensé que si le contaba lo que paso ayer en casa de su tía Sodomi me iba ganar su confianza…..Pero….

-Hijo- esta vez su padre llamo a su atención y le dijo rápidamente:

-Es una adolescente a la que le arruinamos la vida por un error involuntario, trata de ganarte su confianza-

-¿Cómo hago eso…

-Lo que mi papá quiere decir es no hables mas del tema, no le presiones a que se conozcan solo dale tu número directo y dile que si algo le pasa o algo necesita tú la ayudas sin preguntar, empieza por hacerte su amigo, no se háblale de cosas que le interesen a los jóvenes, Shaoran es una niña de 16 años sus interés debe ser música, moda, chismes, Que se yo!...

-Lo que Eriol quiere decir Shaoran es que hables de temas que les gusta, trata de conocerla así….

Shaoran lo miro con el semblante serio y dijo:

-¿Qué temas toco….

-Fácil, ve al internet y pon lo que le gusta a los adolescente….Dijo Eriol

-Oh puedes hablar con su prima, que la conoce muy bien….Dijo Hien.

***Suspiro de resignación***-Diablos y con lo paciente que soy….-Dijo Shaoran en señal de frustración y sarcasmo.

***Risas divertidas***-Imagina que estás hablando con tu hija adolescente…..-Eriol callo al ver el aura mortal de su hermano y dijo:

-¿Qué paso..

-Ya bastante malo es saber que soy mayor que ella como que para que tu lo recalques, lo último que quiero es que ella me vea como su futuro papá…y que mi hijo en vez de verme como padre me vea como su abuelo...

-¿Lo dices por Yue…-Pregunto su padre con cuidado.

-Ese mocoso!...Lo detesto….Necesito saber cómo hablar con ella, esto me frustra y mucho!...

Eriol y su padre se miraron y optaron por quedarse callados.

Shaoran solo se agarro los cabellos en señal de frustración a su criterio sus conversaciones con Sakura no avanzaba y solo terminaba estresado.

-Esperen ella se conecto de nuevo.-Dijo Shaoran con asombro al ver el icono de ella "completamente verde" en el MSN lo que indicaba que estaba en linea.

Eriol/Hien se sentaron cerca y notaron como su hijo empezó a contestar con rapidez los mensajes, era interesarte verlo chatear porque las expresiones de Shaoran lo delato, paso de la sorpresa a la emoción de ahí se frustro y al final termino enojado.

-Grrr….!...Fue cuando gruño y puso su frente sobre el escritorio.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y Eriol le dijo en un tono divertido:

-¿Qué te dijo ahora Sakurita…..

-Esta niña es inteligente, me dijo: No voy aceptar la cuenta con el dinero que me ofreces ni la voy a mover porque si lo hago tu puedes saber donde estoy-

-***Risas divertidas***-Vaya…

-Eso no es todo…..Le dije te puedo poner un giro y puedes ir a cualquier cuidad y cobrarlo y me dijo:

-No porque me piden una copia de mi documento de identificación y con esto tu me puedes rastrear….Así que NO.

***Risas divertidas**** Hien y Eriol empezaron a reír.

Shaoran los miro con reproche y su padre dijo:

-No recuerdo haberte visto tan estresado ni por los negocios y eso que hemos tenido clientes difíciles...-

-Sakurita te va sacar canas verdes hermanos…-Dijo Eriol con diversión.

-Si esta niña…..en serio….quiero ahorcarla…..cualquier mujer que me conoce se lanzaría a mis brazos si mencionara mi nombre y ella me ignora no acepta mi ayuda-

Hien lo miro con interés y le dijo:

-¿Cualquier mujer…..

-Padre tú me entiendes…..

-Ella no es cualquier mujer, ella va ser la madre de tu bebe y te guste o no debes tener paciencia con ella-

***Suspiro de frustración***-Diablos no puedo creer que a mi edad y padeciendo por una mujer…No más bien una niña!...

***Risas nerviosas*** De parte de Hien/Eriol finalmente Shaoran dijo:

-Vamos a casa, no doy más…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

Tenían apenas dos horas de haber llegado a la casa cuando las visitas empezaron a llegar sin previo aviso.

Los Kinomoto se quedaron perplejos al ver en su casa a Los Daidoji, a Touya y a los Tsuskishiro junto con los Li a quienes solo conocían de referencia pero ellos reconocieron a los esposos Li que habían tratado a su hija.

Fue cuando Sodomi dijo en un tono lleno de reproche les dijo:

-Fujitaka y Nadeshiko ustedes son unos seres despreciables!...-

Touya los miro con odio y dijo en un tono mortal:

-¿Quién es esta falsa Sakura?…. Porque mi hermana no es!...-

Los Kinomoto se quedaron frío ante esa connotación y fue cuando Yukito les dijo en un tono mortal:

-Quiero mi cheque devuelta y por tu engaño te toca indemnizarnos-

¿De que hablas Yukito y qué hacen ellos aquí?-Pregunto Fujitaka con asombro e indignación.

-Se acabaron las mentiras, sabemos que esa Sakura no es mi hermana, sabemos lo que le iban hacer a Sakura, ibas a matar a mi sobrino, deberían ir a la cárcel por atentar contra un bebe que aun no ha nacido, sabemos que fueron ustedes los que nos tomaron esas fotos y videos de mí y mi novia, me avergüenzo de tenerlos como padres, son una seres despreciables-Dijo Touya con indignación.

Fujitaka y su esposa abrieron los ojos en señal de asombro.

Sus planes se habían arruinado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	16. Amenaza

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo XV-**

**-Amenaza-**

-¿Qué hacen la Familia Li aquí?-

Trato de desviar el tema Fujitaka.

-Señor Kinomoto, me presento soy Li Shaoran soy el padre del bebe que su hija está esperando- Dijo Shaoran en un tono mortal para sorpresa de Fujitka y su esposa.

-¿Qu…-Nadeshiko no pudo completar la pregunta cuando el imponente hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar le dijo:

-Mi cuñada insemino por error a su hija con mi esperma, cuando mi hermano se dio cuenta de su error inmediatamente tratamos de ubicarla, pero ustedes habían salido del país y su hija había huido de casa debido a que usted amenazo con matar a mi hijo y se atrevió a golpear a su hija en su estado, ni siquiera le otorgo el beneficio de la duda Sr. Kinomoto-Dijo Shaoran con reproche.

Fujitaka compuso su expresión y dijo:

-Usted fue el que arruino la vida de mi hija, arruino mis planes, puedo demandarlo por esto….

-Hágalo-Dijo Hien en un tono mortal y su esposa acoto rápidamente:

-Sería interesante saber: ¿Cómo reaccionaría el juez ….Al enterarse que primero usted vendió a su hija menor de edad eso se traduce como trato de blancas, segundo usted iba a practicarle un aborto sin autorización de ella solo para que no arruine sus planes, usted en un ser ambicioso, Sakura no merece tenerlos como padres, ella tuvo que huir para salvar la vida de mi futuro nieto, las nuevas leyes sobre asesinato a un prenatal son fuertes, sin contar que acaba de suplantar a su hija con la finalidad de engañar a la familia Tsukishiro…..

-Fuera de mi casa!...Grito un furioso Fujitaka.

-NO-Dijo Yukito y su esposa dijo:

-En este momento, aquí y ahora saca tu chequera y nos indemnizas, realmente no sé: ¿Cómo hemos podido involucrarnos con ustedes…Qué clase de padre son…..

Sodomi vio a su hermana y le dijo:

-Realmente me decepcionas….

-Por favor Sodomi no…..

Nadeshiko no pudo decir nada porque Sodomi le viro la cara de un potente cachetada.

Fujitaka se interpuso pero Clow lo detuvo y este dijo:

-Mis sobrinos no merecen estas clase de padres, Touya ve por tus cosas te vienes a nuestra casa y por ustedes rompemos toda relación comercial y personal, ya no son nuestra familia-

Touya miro a sus padres y les dijo:

-Me dan asco pero si te atreves a buscar a mi hermana o le haces daño te juro como que me llamo Touya que te…

-No lo digas Touya ve por favor por tus cosas-Dijo Sodomi y su esposo acoto rápidamente:

-Si se atreven hacerle algo a mi sobrina los meteremos a la cárcel que es el único lugar en el que deberían estar-

-Fuera de mi casa!...Touya no te atrevas a sacar nada de…...

Fujitaka no pudo continuar la frase porque un potente puñetazo de parte de su hijo lo dejo en el piso y este dijo:

-Un hijo nunca debe levantarle la mano a un padre pero tú no eres mi padre!...-Exclamo con reproche, ira e indignación.

-No necesito nada, vayámonos de aquí, no quiero permanecer un minuto más con esta gente !...-Acoto Touya rápidamente.

Sodomi tomo del brazo a su esposo y con Touya salieron del lugar.

La Familia Li los miro con desdén y salieron.

Yukito T. obligo que Fujitaka los indemnice y quedo asentado que no volvería tener trato con él, salio del lugar junto con su esposa e hijo a pesar de todo Yue estaba sorprendido de ver a esa nueva Sakura quien se había mantenido al margen de todo este problema, era una réplica exacta de ella pero Yue sabía esta mujer no era su Sakura, no pudo evitar mirarla con reproche al saber que ella pudo hacer esto por dinero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Fujitaka le dijo a la falsa Sakura:

-Prepara tus cosas, regresas a Los Ángeles, no vamos a necesitar de tus servicios-

Al salir Nadeshiko sollozo en silencio y su esposo saco una botella de Whisky y sirvió dos vasos y dijo:

-Prepara tus maletas-

-¿Vamos a viajar?-

***Suspiro de frustración***-Está noche nos quedamos sin hijos-

Su esposa lo miro con el semblante serio y dijo:

-¿Qué haremos?-

-Sakura arruino nuestro planes con los Tsukishiro, no puedo hacerle nada porque el padre de su bebe es un hombre poderoso, en estos momentos desearía no tener hija ***Suspiro de ira*** Touya se rebeló contra nosotros, hemos perdido a nuestro hijo, vendamos la casa, nuestras acciones y vámonos de Japón-

-¿A dónde?-

-Escoge tú-

-Nuestra imagen quedo arruinada, el rumor de nosotros va hacer que perdamos clientes, es mejor cambiar incluso de identidad-

-Preparare todo Fujitaka-

-Listo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Ajenos a los planes de los Kinomoto, la Familia Li tenía sus propios planes.

Hien cerro de hablar con Wei Wang.

-¿Qué dice Wei padre?-Pregunto Eriol con el semblante serio.

-Tenemos mañana una reunión con Hina-

-¿Shaoran esta al tanto?-

-Si el pidió la reunión vamos a necesitar que tu y tu esposa estén presentes-

Shaoran ingreso a la sala con su laptop en la mano y dijo:

-Que escena más desagradable pasamos con los padres de Sakura-

-¿Ella se conecto?-Pregunto Eriol.

-No pero lo hará en breve-

-¿Le dirás lo que paso en casa de sus padres?-Dijo Hien.

-Sí y le diré que necesito sus datos completos para que el Ab. Hina le saque una orden cautelar de alejamiento hacia sus padres-

-¿Crees que acepte?-Dijo Eriol con cuidado.

-Va aceptar, después de lo que sus padres nos hicieron pasar, le contare lo de Tsukishiro y lo que ellos le han hecho a su hermano-

-Ten mucho tino al contar estas cosas, Shaoran, recuerda su estado-Dijo Hien

-Lo tengo presente padre-

-Soy de la idea que no le cuentes-Dijo Eriol

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto su hermano

-Porque se puede poner mal, ella apenas tiene pocas semanas de gestación, emociones negativas pueden estresarla y no sabemos si ella es propensa abortos instantáneos, si ella se pone tensa, triste, experimenta emociones negativas le puede hacer daño a ella y su bebe-

-¿Entonces qué hago porque necesito sus datos?-

-Pídeselos a su hermano-Dijo Hien.

-Enfócate en hablar sobre el embarazo lo que debe hacer, que vaya a los controles, que tome las vitaminas que le dan, pregúntale sobre: ¿Qué come?, ¿Cuánto pesa?, ¿Si se ha sentido …..

-Eriol espera no soy médico no prefieres que Meiling o tu hablen con ella, podemos hacer una conferencia on line pero sin video y le dicen lo que ella debe hacer-

-Es una excelente idea voy por mi laptop y llamare a Meiling-

Al salir su hermano junto con su padre de la sala, Shaoran noto que le entro un correo de Sakura y antes de ver el adjunto lo leyó que decía:

_-Estimado Shaoran, adjunto la ecografía que me hicieron hoy…¿Dime si la entiende…._

_ATT Sakura K._

Shaoran se quedo en blanco al ver el adjunto de la ecografía del bebe de Sakura, ella se lo había enviado por email.

La emoción lo embargo, era su hijo.

Toco la pantalla de su laptop.

Solo pudo decir en voz entrecortada por la emoción:

-Bebe-

Fue cuando noto que Sakura se conecto le pasó un mensaje vía MSN y le dijo:

_-Buenas noches Sakura, gracias, es hermoso…la ecografía que me pasaste….realmente me hiciste emocionar con la ecografía que muestra al bebe. _

-Icono levantando una ceja- Sakura obvio el saludo, porque estaba riéndose de Shaoran el no había entendido esa ecografía que le hicieron esa mañana.

_-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-_

_-¿La entendiste?_

_-Claro, te olvidas que mi hermano es médico y mi cuñada también._

Icono riendo

-¿_Porque te ríes?-_

_- Porque no entendiste el eco-_

_-Claro que entendí-_

_-Así!..._ -Icono levanto la ceja…..

_-Si se ve la cabeza…espera dos cabezas o es parece una panza …..Ehhh! …..Está deforme…Sakura ¿Qué pasa con nuestro bebe…¿Hay algún problema con el bebe?-_

-Icono lanzándose al piso riendo abiertamente hasta llorar-

-_Sakura no te burles si hay alguna anomalía con el bebe dime, ¿Qué paso?..._

-_No te asustes, yo tampoco entendí cuando me mostraron la pantalla, son dos bebes-_

Cuando Shaoran vio esa frase se quedo perplejo, literalmente abrió la boca.

Miro de nuevo la ecografía para entenderla.

Estaba sin habla.

.

.

-_¿Shaoran está_?- Pregunto Sakura con preocupación al ver que pasaron varios segundos sin responder.

-_Perdona leí bien, son dos bebes, ¿Estás segura?-_

_._

_._

_.-¿Sakura…_

_-Perdona no paro de reír de imaginarte la cara que habrás puesto por la noticia, imagínate la mía esta mañana cuando la Dra. Me dijo: Felicitaciones tendrás gemelos. _

_-¿Cómo así te hiciste la eco-grafía?, hasta donde se te hacen la primera en la semana siete u ocho del embarazo, es la primera de las tres que se deben hacer-_

_-Es por el control, la Dra. Me explico cómo se desarrolla un embarazo paso a paso y como tengo cerca de las seis semanas y media de gestación y aprovechando que me hice el primer control con ella, me dijo que me lo haga, claro que yo no entendí la ecografía hasta que ella me explico-_

_-DOS BEBES, no lo creo-_

_-Ni yo, ahora tendré que hacer un doble ajuar de ro-pita para bebe en forma tejida, pero no se: ¿Qué color usar?-_

_-¿Sabes tejer?-_

_-Si mi prima y yo tomamos un curso de manualidades en las vacaciones, una vez hice una rana tejida, otra vez hice un sombrero y le puse unos ojitos de rana, pero mi hermano lo perdió en un viaje, Touya-baka!...-_

_-¿Te gustan las ranas?-_

_-Solo la rana René de los Muppet porque las ranas de verdad son feas-_

_-Pero las ancas de ranas son deliciosa…¿No te gustaría probar….._

_-Iuuuuuu…_-Icono a punto de vomitar-

De pronto el tema de los bebes paso a segundo paso porque Shaoran empezó a conversar cosas triviales con Sakura, supo que a ella le gustaba muchos las cosas manuales.

Aprendió de esa conversación que a ella le gustaba:

-Las muñecas de trapo, como las casas de muñecas para armar.

-Cocinar pequeños platos y le fascinaba los postres y comidas dulces.

-Coleccionar libros pequeños y los cuentos le gustaban mucho.

-Coleccionar pequeñas botellas de perfumees

Sakura se excuso que ella tenía sueño y se desconecto fue una conversación trivial pero amena.

Shaoran conoció un poco más sobre ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Finalmente Eriol y su esposa ingresaron a la sala seguido de Hien e Ieran y fue cuando Shaoran lo miro con reproche, no solo se había demorado en venir sino que recordó en ese momento lo de los dos bebe y fue cuando se paro y se dirigió hacia su hermano y llamo su atención:

-TU!...-Dijo con furia Shaoran mientras agarraba del cuello a su hermano sorprendiendo a todos en ese momento.

-Me est….as….ahorcan…

-Shaoran suelta a mi esposo-Dijo Meiling alarmada.

-Shaoran la miro con reproche y le dijo:

-Eres un inseminador de pacotilla!…..

-Hijo por favor ¿Qué pasa….-Pregunto Ieran.

-Sakura no va tener un bebe…sino dos bebes….¿Sabes lo que significa…..

/Cof Cof Cof…./ ….

-Oye casi me matas!...Espera ¿Qué dijiste…

-El ovulo que fecundaste se dividió en dos partes-

Eriol lo miro con asombro y sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-WOW sabía que era bueno….-Se calló al ver el semblante de reproche de su hermano y dijo:

-Vamos Shaoran yo no controlo esa parte-

Shaoran no dijo nada más y le mostro la ecografía de los bebes que Sakura le había pasado por email y Meiling dijo:

-Impresionante son dos bebes-

Hien e Ieran le sonrieron a Shaoran y su padre dijo:

-Felicitaciones hijo, pronto serás padre-

-Faltan varios meses para eso pero que creo y tengo la confianza que todo saldrán bien, chatee con Sakura y me conto sobre su visita a la ginecóloga…

-Me siento traicionada-Dijo Meiling por lo bajo, su cuñado la miro y dijo:

-No se el nombre de la doctora pero según me dijo Sakura es agradable, amable y le da confianza-

-Eso es bueno-Dijo Eriol quien termino de tomar una copa con agua.

Shaoran miro a su madre y e Meiling y le dijo:

-¿Dónde puedo comprar una casa de muñecas para armar?-

Eriol/Hien miraron a Shaoran con interés y el les dijo:

-Obvio no es para mí, es para Sakura a ella le gustan estas cosas-

Eriol lo miro con burla y dijo:

-¿Le vas a comprar una casa de muñeca a Sakura…..No sería mejor que le obsequiaras una casa de verdad, digo…

Shaoran iba decir algo contra su hermano cuando su padre dijo:

-Es una excelente idea-

Los hermanos Li se miraron sin entender y Hien dijo:

-Cuando hables con Sakura, pregúntale si le gustaría: Una casa, un departamento o un pent-house, para construir de acuerdo a sus gustos para ella y los bebes, sería nuestro regalo de Ieran y mío para nuestros nietos y es más ella puede ver los planos, puedes ármale una mini-replica de lo que le podemos construir-

-Es una excelente idea-Dijo Shaoran y acoto rápidamente:

-Adjunto a la habitación de los bebes debe tener acceso a una gran sala de juegos-

Los Li empezaron hacer planes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Kioto*****

Masaki-Ariel miraron con algo de curiosidad y diversión a Sakura y fue cuando Ariel le dijo:

-¿Qué estas comiendo?-

-Me provoco algo ácido y picante-

Ariel tomo un pedazo de mango y lo mordió, pocos segundos después abrió los ojos con horror y dijo:

-Agua….necesito agua…!

Después de tomar un vaso con agua, Ariel le pregunto con enojo:

-¿Qué le pusiste al mango….

-Limón, sal, pimienta y chili me provoco-

-Eso sabe horrible!...Dijo Ariel con reproche, su padre empezó a reír divertido y fue cuando Lien ingreso a la cocina y pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Antojos!-Dijo Masaki con diversión.

Sakura paso por alto el comentario porque a su criterio su mango estaba delicioso.

Ahora si podía ir a dormir porque iba quedar satisfecha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- Nos acercamos a la parte Final, si puedo actualizo al final del día el siguiente CP. No prometo nada. **

**5.- Gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios vía Facebook no me lo esperaba, pensé que este cumpleaños iba ser fatal por lo indispuesta de salud que estoy pero no ha sido malo y he recibido regalos que me gusta mucho. **

**Que viva la cumpleañera !...Ósea YO!...Q' haya + Sake pa' torturarlos!... :P….**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	17. Haciendo Planes

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo XVI-**

**-Haciendo Planes-**

*****Pocos días después*****

**-En Tokio-Japón-**

-¿Clow estás seguro?-

-Si, Fujitaka puso a la venta sus acciones de la empresa, se las compre y según me informaron acaba de concretar la venta de su casa-

-Debemos avisar a Touya para que vaya por sus cosas-

-No es necesario, Fujitaka nos envío las cosas de Touya y de Sakura a nuestra casa, di órdenes a Mara para que reciba todo y lo pongan en la bodega-

Sodomi mostro en su rostro una expresión de decepción y tristeza y su esposo pregunto:

-Se que te duele lo que ha hecho tu hermana, pero ya todo está consumado-

-No le deseo mal a mi hermana pero realmente no sé cómo pueden ser personas tan ambiciosas, me molesta que se vayan y no hayan recibido su castigo, ¿Eso me hace mala persona?-

Clow abrazo a su afligida esposa y le dijo:

-No, pero al menos sabemos que si Sakura aparece, sus padres no le harán daño-

-Pobre de mi sobrina, un error arruino su vida-

-Su vida no está arruinada Sodomi, su vida recién empieza-

-Me preocupa no saber de ella-

-Hable con Francis el nos va ayudar a ubicarla, con lo que nos dijo Tomoyo creo que pueden ver algo en la estación de trenes, aunque creo que lo mejor sería esperar tener noticias de ella-

-Mi sobrino y nuestra hija, con todo esto no hemos hablado con ellos-

-Sodomi, Touya acepto trabajar en la empresa luego de graduarse-

-Pensé que se iría al exterior-

-Hará el post-grado después, el quiero trabajar para comprarse su propio departamento e independizarse-

-Prefiero tenerlo en casa donde lo tengo a la vista y que no toque a mi hija- Dijo Sodomi con algo de reproche en su voz.

-No podemos evitar eso, nuestra hija es madura, ella tomo la decisión de estar con Touya, debemos respetarla-

-Claro tienes razón Clow-

-Por ahora solo nos toca esperar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran Li por su parte estaba experimentando un momento que iba de la sorpresa-incomodidad a las ganas de vomitar.

-Qué asco, como diablos me haces comer esto-Dijo su hermano con reproche.

-Si realmente no le vuelvo hacer caso a Sakura-Dijo Shaoran con reproche mientras tomaba un vaso con agua.

-¿Tu sacaste la idea de comer esta asquerosidad de una adolescente embarazada, que tiene ANTOJOS!….

-Es que cuando ella me dijo que probara el mango con sal, limón, pimienta, chili y que era delicioso incluso hasta me paso una foto de lo que estaba comiendo se veía ….

-Que ella coma cosas asquerosas no significa que tu las vas a probar y menos me las vas a dar a mi-Dijo Eriol con reproche.

Hien ingreso a la cocina y al ver a sus hijos discutiendo pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Papá prueba esto que hizo Shaoran-Dijo Eriol con malestar.

-Haber….

***Cara de horror/lengua ardiendo….

-AGUA….!...Qué asco... ¿Cómo se te ocurre preparar algo tan ácido y picante?-

-Este baka!...lo preparo porque Sakura se lo recomendó-

Hien fulmino con la mirada a Shaoran y este dijo:

-No hagan tanto drama no esta tan malo-

Hien/Ariel lo miraron con ganas de arrastrarlo y él dijo:

-Ok, lo reconozco esto esta asqueroso, pero si vieran lo que ella ha comido, esto es delicioso para los antojos raros que tiene-

-¿Cómo que ….-Pregunto Eriol.

-Fruta confitada, con clavos de olor, una pizca de aceite de oliva, sal, limón, pimienta y chili-

-Qué asco!...Dijeron al unisonó Hien/Eriol y este pregunto:

-¿Dime que no has hecho eso?-

-Ella me dijo que le provoca comer al mismo tiempo cosas dulces, saladas, ácidas y picantes-

-Pobres de mis nietos-Dijo Hien con pesar.

-Ayer mientras hablamos me dijo que estaba comiendo canguil o palomitas de maíz con limón y sal y a lado tenía tomates crudos rojos que se estaban curtiendo en limón y en chili-

-Dile que no se exceda con el chili-Dijo Eriol

-Ella me dice que son pequeñas porciones pero sino come algo dulce-salado-ácido y picante antes de dormir no puede conciliar el sueño-

-Lo normal no sería tomar un vaso de leche tibia...-Dijo Hien y Shaoran movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo:

-Dice que la leche le da nauseas-

-Pero el calcio es importante para una mujer en estado de gestación-Dijo Eriol y Shaoran le comento:

-Ella lo sabe y esta tomando leche en polvo en batidos según me explico, además toma yogurt y derivados de la leche …

-Va ser un embarazo interesante-Dijo Hien.

***Suspiro de resignación***-Pobres de mis bebes-Decía Shaoran con pesar.

-¿Le preguntes sobre la casa…Shaoran?-Pregunto su padre.

-Me olvide, es que empezamos hablar de comida y me olvide pero prometo preguntarle, por cierto tengo algunos planos-

-Déjame ver-Dijo Eriol.

-No los tengo aquí sino en mi oficina, pero en tres días viene Le'Founte a un simposio y pedí una cita con el-

-¿Al arquitecto francés que diseño nuestras instalaciones en China?-Pregunto Hien con algo de duda.

-Sí pero esta vez no es el padre, sino el hijo y él se me puso a la disposición cuando su padre se enfermo y termino las remodelaciones de la Clínica en China, tiene unos planos realmente hermoso-

-Entonces primero habla con Sakura y luego con el arquitecto para que le des un detalle de lo que quieres-Dijo Eriol.

-De lo que quiere Sakura, hare la casa para mis nietos acorde a los gustos de la madre-Recalco Hien.

Shaoran les dijo:

-Mañana me reúno con el abogado Hina, voy abrir una fidecomiso a nombre de Sakura para asegurar que tenga respaldo económico y el futuro financiero de los bebes este asegurado, a parte ya está abierta su cuenta en el banco-

-Pensé que ella no acepto tu ayuda hermano, ¿La convenciste?-

-No, lo que hice fue pasarle un email con los datos de la cuenta y le di el número del banco para que les llame y se presente en cualquier sucursal de este en Japón y gestione la tarjeta de debito y la chequera, en caso que ella necesite dinero, me preocupa un poco que aun no hemos hablado sobre el nacimiento de los bebes, yo quiero estar presente en el parto, es mi derecho-

-Entonces debes tener paciencia e irte ganando su confianza de a poco-Dijo Hien finalmente.

-Puedes continuar experimentando con sus antojos y dejarle saber tus desastrosas experiencias-Dijo Eriol en son de burla.

***Risas divertidas***-Me pregunto: ¿Con que saldrá esta noche….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En la habitación de Tomoyo D.-**

Tomoyo respiraba entre cortado.

Touya ya estaba más tranquilo.

Desde que los padres de Tomoyo aceptaron la relación de la joven pareja y luego de haber pasado la amargura del momento por lo que hicieron los padres de Touya, el pudo al final hacer las paces con su novia, ahora Tomoyo se acostaba desnuda sobre su pecho mientras cubría su desnudez con una sabana y le dijo:

-Voy empezar a trabajar en la empresa Tomoyo-

***Bostezo***-Mmmm…..Pensé que viajarías y harías el post-grado en Londres-

-Lo hare pero aquí más adelante no hay apuro, cuando tenga dinero suficiente comprare un departamento, me pregunto: ¿Si te gustaría después que termines la escuela irte a vivir conmigo?-

Tomoyo lo miro con sorpresa y dijo.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Se que eres joven para que nos casemos y sé que eso no quieres, pero si empiezo a trabajar estimo en dos años, no necesito más armar algo sólido para nosotros, pensé al inicio decirle a Sakura que se venga a vivir conmigo , pero mi hermana aunque me cueste reconocerlo ya no es una niña, ella ha afrontado todo este asunto con una madurez que me impresiona y sé que no le va faltar nada, hace poco me escribió y me mostro la ecografía de los bebes y sé que el padre de ellos le ha ofrecido su respaldo económico, ella va estar bien-

-¿Le mencionaste que tus padres, dejan el país?-

-No, aun no le he comentado ese tema, solo me limite a decirle que nuestros padres no serán más una amenaza para ella ni para nosotros, le deje saber mis planes y ella me dijo que el matrimonio no es buena idea porque a ti la idea de casarte no te gusta ¿Eso es cierto?-

Tomoyo sonrío de forma conciliadora si alguien le conocía bien era su prima y le dijo a su novio:

-Me gustaría hacer una carrera, independizarme, viajar y luego de concretar mis metas personales podría pensar en tener un matrimonio y una familia-

-¿Te vendrás a vivir conmigo?-

-Déjame pensarlo con calma-

Touya sonrío y retomo las caricias hacia su novia.

Tomoyo se acurruco en los brazos de su novio y se quedo dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Touya sintió sed y bajo a la cocina y fue cuando noto al bajar la cara de preocupación y sorpresa de sus tíos y pregunto:

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿No has vistos las noticias Touya?-Pregunto Clow con cuidado.

-No, me quede dormido, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Sobrino, por favor mira….Sodomi que tenía el control remoto del TV de plasma que estaba en una de las salas de la casa prendió la TV y le mostro la noticia.

Touya abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dijo sin entender:

-¿Por qué…

-Se estrello el vuelo 517 que salió esta mañana con destino a Los Ángeles, salió una lista y nos llamaron del aeropuerto, tus padres iban en el avión-

Touya abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa y pregunto completamente atónito:

-¿Mis padres están muertos?-

Sodomi solo movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo mientras se abrazaba a Clow y empezó a llorar en silencio, después de todo lo malo que hicieron, el amor y el dolor de la perdida se hizo presente.

Touya se sentó en el suelo, sintió como un hueco en el estomago y unas ganas amargas de llorar y no se contuvo.

No era por hipocresía que lloraba sino que a pesar de lo último malo que hicieron Fujitaka y Nadeshiko, ellos eran sus padres.

Ahora internamente se preguntaba:

-¿Si sería oportuno darle la noticia a su hermana sobre la muerte de sus padres?-

Emociones y Sentimientos amargos lo invadió, los últimos recuerdos de ellos eran completamente ácidos.

La impotencia, la ira, la amargura, el dolor es lo que sintió en ese momento Touya.

Touya no recuerda haber llorado tan amargamente como lo estaba haciendo, pero por ahora ya nada se podía hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- ***Risas Malignas*** Soy EVIL! Y me encanta….Este fue un CP de relleno pero necesario. ¿Qué tal me quedo….**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	18. Es mejor no saber

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo XVII-**

**-Es mejor no saber-**

*****En Tokio-Japón-**

Touya Kinomoto estaba teniendo un momento difícil, hace escasos minutos había hablado con el padre de sus futuros sobrinos y al igual que el, estaba de acuerdo que una noticia como la muertes de sus padres no podía compartirla con su hermana.

Sabía que en este caso era mejor que su hermana ignore la tragedia que los afectaba y que pensara que sus padres los habían abandonado.

Tomoyo no sabía que decirle a su novio a pesar de estar presente, son momentos como esos que las palabras están demás y el afecto se demuestra con acciones.

La parte más difícil para Touya K. Fue estar en el aeropuerto e ir a las instalaciones de la aerolínea donde había personal de la misma dando información sobre los cadáveres que iban encontrando, fue cuando el ratifico.

Sus padres iban en primera clase y el avión se estrello de picada, el impacto fue brutal y en cuestión de segundos acabo con todo.

Era oficinal Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto estaban muertos.

No sufrieron.

No habían cadáveres que enterrar porque lo que se encontró fueron restos calcinados de los cuerpos.

En pocos días se haría una ceremonia simbólica en el Cementerio General de Tokio para los familiares de las victimas.

El no estaría presente, no porque no quería sino que no le veía sentido.

La muertes de sus padres dolía pero más dolía no tener sus cuerpos para darle el último adiós.

Era como castigo divino.

El resentimiento se hizo presente, las últimas acciones de su padres, hizo que Touya experimente una sensación de amargura porque todo lo bueno de ellos fue borrado, atrás quedaron los recuerdos de una familia feliz y unidad, atrás quedaron todo lo que vivieron con ellos.

Era hora de hacer nuevos planes y seguir adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la casa de la Familia Li, la noticia fue tomada de otra forma al ratificar la información que Touya le dio a Shaoran.

Meiling estaba con sus hijos.

Eriol estaba hablando con el aeropuerto para ratificar la noticia.

Hien/Ieran miraban la TV con asombro.

Shaoran estaba en un dilema moral, había chateado con Sakura pero sabía que ella no gustaba de ver noticias, sobre todo crónica roja no era de su interés, prefería ver los diarios una vez a la semana y sus temas de interés eran simples: Música, Moda, Farándula, Juegos de Ocios, en esos momentos Shaoran agradecía que Sakura no le interese temas políticos-económicos o sociales, que los temas le parezcan aburrido, sabía que se cayo un avión japonés pero sabía que ella no estaba al tanto de que sus padres estaban en ese vuelo.

Comentarios como:

_-Si claro los aviones son seguros, son seguros para morirse, por eso le tengo terror a volar, prefiero estar en tierra estoy más segura-_

_-Una vez viaje a Francia por mi prima, sufrí con la salida ni hablar del aterrizaje, pensé que nos íbamos a caer…fue horrible…_

_-A mi hermano le gusta los helicópteros una vez me llevo, fue horrible!...Niisan-Baka me hizo asustar._

_-China, mmm, si me gustaría conocer dónde vives, pero prefiero ir por ferri …_

_-¿Tienes un avión? - _Icono con la boca abierta- _¿No te da miedo que se caiga y que te mueras…._

_-Cuando era pequeña mi papá me ponía en sus piernas y me cantaba porque yo tengo miedo a volar y mi madre siempre le ha gustado pasar vacaciones en el exterior, no sé porque no nos quedamos en Japón hay muchas cosas que hacer….._

_-Si Niisan-Baka siempre se burlaba de mi porque me decía que yo era un monstro cobarde, porque me dan miedo los aviones…..Niisan es EVIL!..._-Icono enojado.

A criterio de Shaoran era mejor que Sakura ignore sobre la muerte de sus padres por la forma como ambos perecieron y que ella no experimentos emociones negativas que pueda afectar a su salud e influir en su embarazo múltiple.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Kioto*****

Puede que Sakura ignore las noticias, pero los Amamiya estaban perplejos.

Cuando vieron la lista de los pasajeros anunciar por el periodista de un noticiero local dijeron:

-Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto ambos esposos…..

Masaki abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa.

Lien apago la TV y dijo:

-¿Esos nombres no son los de las padres de Sakura?-

-¿Crees que sean los mismos?-

-Masaki, ¿Crees que deberíamos…..

Ante el gesto negativo que hizo Masaki con la cabeza, Lien se calló y el dijo:

-Es mejor que Sakura no se entere, debemos avisarle Ariel para que no haga comentarios imprudentes-

-El debe estar ya en Kobe-

-Sí, él va llamar cuando esté completamente instalado-

En ese momento Sakura ingreso con un helado de chocolate y en otra una mezcla particular.

Lien y Masaki compusieron su expresión y Lien le pregunto:

-¿Qué comes?-

-Helado de Chocolate está delicioso-

-¿No le has puesto nada raro?-Pregunto Masaki con interés.

-No-

-¿Qué tienes en la sopera?-

-A esto son frescas en almíbar, voy hacer un pie de fresas con queso-

-Mmmm…..Eso no suena tan raro-Dijo Lien.

-Pero no para hoy sino para mañana-Dijo Sakura.

-¿Sigues con las nauseas?-Pregunto Masaki.

- Solo cuando llegan aromas fuertes, pero si huelo algo cítrico como naranjas o limón se me quitan-

-¿Es por eso que trajiste esas frutas secas?-Dijo Masaki.

-Si para ponerlas en mi cuarto-Dijo Sakura.

-Sería bueno que le preguntes a la Dra. Sathe ¿A que se deben tus antojos?-Pregunto Masaki

-Masaki tiene razón Sakura, es importante tener una buena nutrición en el embarazo y ver como minimizas eso de los antojos, no puedes solo comer a cada rato lo que te provoca necesitas poner mucho cuidado en lo que comer-

-Lo sé, la Dr. Sathe me dio una idea, pequeñas cantidades solo para satisfacer los antojos-Sakura sonrío abiertamente y dijo rápidamente:

-Por eso mañana voy a comprar una mini-nevera para mi cuarto así tendré lo que me gusta a la mano-

Masaki y Lien se miraron con diversión y Lien dijo:

-¿Vas a tener tus reservas especiales de comida?-

-Claro, así no me preocupo por bajar a la cocina-

-¿Qué vas a comprar?-

-De todo un poco, pero ya vi una tienda india donde hay unas especies y tienen varias clases de chili-

***Risas nerviosas***-No te excedas-Dijo Lien.

-No lo hare, si desean pueden probar lo que…..

-NO!...-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Lien/Masaki y Sakura los miro con el semblante serio y Lien dijo:

-Sakurita no lo tomes a mal, pero sus experimentos perdón antojos son ….

-Raros y malos!...

-MASAKI!...

-Persona Sakura pero no experimentes con nosotros-Dijo Masaki.

***Risas divertidas***-¿En serio les parece que lo que preparo es malo?-

-Una persona normal no comería eso-Dijo directamente Masaki.

Sakura puso una cara pensativa y Masaki le dijo:

-¿En que piensas?-

-Qué raro que me hagan esos comentarios, al padre de mis bebes dijo que iba a preparar o a recrear lo que a mí me provoque comer para probarlo y hasta ahora no me ha dicho nada-

-¿Le has preguntado si le gusta?-Pregunto Lien con cuidado.

-No, la verdad no-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pobre de él, seguro que la ha de pasar en el baño-Dijo Masaki con una sonrisa burlona.

-MASAKI!...probablemente le gusta-

***Risas divertidas***-Lo dudo…¿Qué quieren apostar que ha de estar lamentándose probar tus experimentos culinarios Sakurita?-

-¿Usted cree…..

-Pregúntale, si a el le gusta los revueltos que haces, me como la empanada de carne con chili, azúcar y mayonesa que prepararte en estos días-Dijo con diversión Masaki.

Lien sonrío divertida y Sakura dijo:

-Uyyy empanadas, vamos a comprar….

-¿A esta hora?-Pregunto Lien.

-Sí, el señor Amamiya me hizo dar ganas de comer eso con un cafecito helado-

Lien miro con reproche a su esposo y le dijo:

-Tú le distes la idea ve con ella-

Masaki miro con diversión a las mujeres y dijo:

-Vamos por las empanadas, pero yo no quiero café helado, sino caliente-

-Está bien….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

Sakura estaba emocionada con sus antojos que se tomaba la molestia de tomarle una foto con su móvil a la comida y la subía a su foto del MSN.

Con eso Shaoran sabía que estaba comiendo ella.

Fue cuando noto que estaba en línea y le dijo:

_-¿Qué comes ahora Sakura?-_ Obvio los saludos porque había chateado más temprano ese día.

-_Empanadas de carne, con azúcar, mayonesa y chili, esta riquísimo-_

Icono alzando una ceja - Shaoran no usaba los iconos pero dado que empezó a chatear con un adolecente aprendió que al usarlo puede expresar mejor sus emociones.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Al menos el antojo de hoy no esta tan raro como otros días-_

Icono riendo- _¿Cómo que raro?, esta delicioso, por cierto quiero hacerte una pregunta._

_-Dime.._

_-¿Haz hecho todo lo que he comido?-_

_-Si, la mayoría, ¿Por qué?-_

_-¿Te gusta?, ¿Qué te parece?-_

Shaoran frunció el ceño en señal de reproche y respiro profundamente y escribió en su msn:

-_¿Quieres que sea honesto o que sea diplomático?-_

_-Eh…..no te entiendo…._

_-Diplomático.- Recrear y probar tus antojos ha sido una experiencia inusual e interesante. _

-Icono riendo-_ Ya!...y siento honesto ¿Qué dirías…_

_-Tus antojos han sido la cosas más asquerosas que he comido en mi vida, me he enfermado del estomago ocho veces, nunca antes he vomitado tanto como cuando pruebo tus mezclas, tú me vas a matar con esas combinaciones atroces !..._Icono enojado.

_._

_._

_.Sakura_

_._

_._

_._

_.Sakura_

_._

_._

_._

Ella no contesto porque estaba riéndose, de el.

Después la conversación se torno entretenida para Sakura al saber que el había padecido con sus inusuales mezclas.

Finalmente ella dijo:

-_Lo lamento, no puedo parar de reír._

Shaoran solo se limito a mandarle el icono que muestra los dientes en señal de reproche y ella escribió:

_-Pero yo no te mande a recrear ni a comer lo que yo preparo, solo te hice una sugerencia. _

_-Si claro, por favor si con la emoción que le pones a tus palabras por la comida, haces que me provoque comer, he descubierto algo de ti..._

_-¿Que? _-Icono alzando una ceja.

_-No importa la edad, las mujeres son unas manipuladoras, tu me envolviste con sus palabras ..._

_-Yo no hice eso..._

_-Si, lo hiciste, eres una manipuladora..._

_-NO!..._

-_SI!..._

_-No..._

_-Si..._

Shaoran iba continuar escribiendo cuando su hermano ingreso a la sala y le dijo:

-¿Que haces?-

-Peleando con Sakura on line, mira...

Eriol miro la conversación y solo río con diversión y le dijo:

-No te conviene pelear con ella-

-¿Porqué NO?-

-Primero es la madre de tus hijos, Segundo porque es mujer, vas a perder...

-Hermano-

-Dime Shaoran-

-No ayudes!...

***Risas divertidas***-OK no diré nada más, sigue con tu conversación...

Shaoran solo regreso su vista a la pantalla, ahora mostraba una foto de unos pimientos rojos y abrió sus ojos con horror y dijo:

_-Me descuido unos minutos y veo las fotos de ...¿Eso es Chili o ají verdad?-_

_-Si me provoco comer uno con limón y sal-_

_-No pienso comer eso-_

Icono riendo -_ Tampoco te lo iba a pedir-_

_-Si claro-_

_-¿Que estas insinuando?-_

_-En breve empezaras hablar sobre los delicioso que es el Chili con limón y sal y me vas incitar a que coma eso-_

_-No haré eso _-Icono con la cara mostrando los dientes.

_-Lo harás-_

_-Qué NO!..._

_-Qué Si!..._

_-No lo haré..._

_-Si lo harás..._

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Eriol e Hien miraban con diversión a Shaoran que estaba en la cocina con una plato de chili, limón y sal a un lado y su padre dijo:

-¿Piensas comer eso...

-Lo estoy pensando-Dijo Shaoran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Kioto****

-Shaoran es un tonto, el chili con limón y sal sabe delicioso!...Decía una joven castaña mientras partía un segundo limón y le ponía al chili para encurtirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	19. Sobresalto Emoción e Incertidumbre PI

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo XVIII-**

**-Sobresalto-Emoción e Incertidumbre-**

**-Parte I-**

*****Pocos meses después*****

La Familia Tsukishiro regreso a Francia, dado la muerte de los Kinomoto, cuando la indemnización fue cobrada Yukito no vio sentido continuar en Japón.

Aunque el inicio Yue mostro cierta resistencia a regresar al exterior, al final termino siendo convencido por sus padres, pero no perdió las esperanzas de contactar de nuevo a Sakura vía redes sociales.

Después de todo tenía el interés de conocerla en persona.

Tomoyo se preparaba para los exámenes finales, estaba emocionada porque a pesar de todo los problemas que se dieron sus padres aceptaron a Touya como su novio oficial y Sodomi la convenció que acepte ser la prometida de su primo, no aprobaba la idea que se fueran a vivir juntos pero la respetaba.

Clow en cambio quedo sorprendido con los resultados de Touya, demostró ser un hombre hábil para los negocios, en estos meses ya había conseguido tres cuentas importantes para la empresa.

Touya Kinomoto estaba más centrado, a nivel laboral las cosas le estaba hiendo muy bien, sobre todo porque su tío y jefe inmediato Clow Daidoji le dio flexibilidad a la hora de trabajar, así el podía decirse a trabajar en su proyecto de grado y estar pendiente de sus últimos trabajos en la universidad.

Además su hermana había estado en contacto con él ya no solo por email sino por teléfono, claro que ella usaba solo los privados.

La Familia Li se había instalado por completo en Tokio.

La Clínica funcionaba perfectamente bajo la dirección de Shaoran/Eriol, dado el incidente que paso con Sakura, Meiling solicito una revisión de todos los procesos y se hicieron pequeñas campañas sobre la importancia de poner especial cuidado en todas las actividades que realizan los doctores dentro de la Clínica.

Hien/Ieran se regresaron a China por unas semanas, pero ahora estaban de regreso porque entre otras cosas, se había concretado la compra del terreno donde se iba a construir la casa para sus futuros nietos.

Shaoran estaba ahora un poco más sereno, si bien aun no se conocía personalmente con Sakura, la había convencido para que en las últimas semanas use video-conferencia, que use la cam y le permita verla pero sobre todo ver como su vientre crecía le hacía emocionar.

La última ecografía en 3D que le envío Sakura le causo tal sorpresa y emoción porque pudo saber el género de sus bebes.

Los Amamiya también habían hecho planes y cambios, Ariel estaba por terminar el segundo semestre del segundo año y se preparaba para las vacaciones tenía planificado regresar a Italia por unas tres semanas, luego de ir a la capital para comprar unos materiales para una exposición que tenía sobre Japón y sus costumbres, para exponer, de paso iba arreglar sus documentos de salida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Kioto*****

-Sakurita ¿Vas estas bien…..

-Claro el Sr. Amamiya regresa en tres días, Ariel regresa en dos semanas, puede ausentarse señora Lien, yo puedo hacerme cargo de resort con ayuda de Pam y de Altman.

-No me gusta viajar en tu estado pero con lo que el arquitecto se lastimo debo ir a Tokio pero prometo estar aquí antes del viernes, cuídate Sakurita y cuida a los bebes-

-Los bebes y yo la vamos estar esperando, además aun falta un par de meses para que nazcan…..

-No te confíes Sakurita el parto de Gemelos por lo general se adelanta….

-Pero no los mío-Dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba su prominente vientre y Lien sonreía con diversión.

Fue cuando el chofer llego y Lien tuvo que salir del lugar, dejando a Sakura sola, ella se preparo para ir a la cocina, porque los antojos se había acentuados esos meses y en días anteriores y a todo le ponía: Chili, limón y sal.

Ahora se iba preparar burritos mexicanos, encontró que la comida mexicana y la india son las mejores condimentadas del mundo y decidió quitarse los antojos, además en estas últimas semanas ella empezó a comer mucho porque sus bebes se movían bastante y le daba muchas ganas de comer.

El efecto domino, ella subió de peso pero no se excedió en cambio Shaoran dado los experimentos de Sakura y sus extrañas combinaciones y que él no sabía cómo terminaba cediendo probaba las atrocidades como el decía ya estaba subiendo de peso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

-Vez Sakura aquí están la niña, están perfecta-

-Oh…..-Sakura no podía estar más emocionada con lo que le mostraba la doctora y pregunto:

-¿El otro bebe….

-Oh ese bandido se está escondiendo detrás de la hermana, mira ahí esta-

-Oh DIOS!...

-Están perfectos, aunque…¿Sakura has sentido alguna molestia abajo, como hincones o pinchazos?-

-No doctora, ¿Por qué, hay algo malo?-

-No es malo, sino que veo la placenta más abajo-

-¿Eso es un problema?-

-No te asustes si se te presenta problemas por placenta previa que no te vi en las primeras semanas de embarazo te programare una cesaria, como estamos en el último trimestre de tu embarazo, quiero que te tomes las cosas con calma y en vez de venir una vez al mes vamos hacerlo cada quince días y si notas alguna molestia o dolor, inmediatamente me llamas-

-Claro Doctora-

Luego de la consulta, Sakura quedo un poco inquieta que la doctora le hable sobre problemas de placenta previa la asusto, iba tan distraída al salir del hospital que no se dio cuenta que venía una moto hacia ella.

Del susto que le hizo dar cayó sentada al piso pero para evitar golpearse puso sus manos y sintió un remesón por completo en todo su cuerpo.

El conductor de la moto un joven de una de las escuelas de Kioto que iba a visitar a su hermano que estaba internado freno a rayas se bajo de la moto y grito para llamar la atención de personas del hospital, todo se dio de forma rápida porque del susto, Sakura abruptamente se le rompió la fuente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras llamaba a la doctora que atendía a Sakura, una de las enfermeras le dijo:

Señora por favor ¿Tiene algún número de contacto….

***Respiración entrecortada***….El padre…N°1…..Hay!...Esto no está pasando…

-Tiene 6CM de dilatación, ¿Cuántos meses tienes …

-Siete y medio…Hay…!...

-Es muy pronto para tener a los bebes-

-Oh DIOS, ¿Sakura que te pasó?-Pregunto la doctora que la atendía que justo había llegado.

Sakura lloraba del dolor cuando le explico brevemente lo del accidente y el joven de la moto que la llevo lo ratifico y dijo:

-Dra. No la vi, le juro que lo vi….

-Fue culpa…..mía...HAYY….me duele….!

-Se te rompió la fuente, los bebes pueden quedar en seco, Sakura necesito hacerte una cesaría de emergencia sino puedes fracasar con los bebes-

-Ahora…Hay…..!...

-Lo siento…-El joven estaba afligido y la doctora pidió un quirófano, sacar al joven del lugar y a una de las enfermeras le pidió que llame a la persona de contacto de Sakura.

Tenían que actuar rápido sino el embarazo de Sakura iba fracasar y comprometer su salud por no decir su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio*****

**-En una sala de reuniones-**

-Entonces, los cuadros…

Shaoran, detuvo sus explicaciones cuando vio extrañado que su móvil empezó a sonar de forma insistente y salió un número que no conocía, lo usual era no contestar pero meses atrás le dijo a cierta castaña que si algo necesitaba no importa la hora ella debía llamarle y de pronto se quedo en blanco y dijo a los presentes:

-Permítanme un momento por favor.

Salió de la sala de reuniones y contesto su móvil y dijo:

-Buen día, habla Li Shaoran….

-Buenos días, le hablan del Hospital General de Kioto, ¿Conoce usted a Sakura Kinomoto?-

Shaoran se quedo en blanco:

¿Cómo iba responder a esa pregunta cuando su único contacto con ella había sido vía online? Y dijo rápidamente:

-Sí, yo soy el padre de los bebes que ella va tener-

-La señorita Kinomoto tuvo un accidente-

-¿Qué, como esta ella….

-Fue un susto, pero rompió fuente y esa en labor...

-Que…..pero ella no puede, ella…..

-Cálmese tome nota…..

Cuando cerró la llamada, llamo a su padre para que tengan listo el avión de la Familia y salir de Tokio a Kioto, en medio de su nerviosismo dejo un mensaje a Eriol en su buzón de voz y salió con rumbo al aeropuerto.

La reunión se cancelo.

Por ahora la prioridad era llegar donde estaba Sakura y los bebes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	20. SobresaltoEmoción e Incertidumbre PF

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo XVIII-**

**-Sobresalto-Emoción e Incertidumbre-**

**-Parte Final**

*****Pocos minutos después*****

**-En el espacio aéreo entre Tokio y Kyoto-**

Eriol y Meiling al enterarse de lo sucedido dejaron a sus hijos con Wei mientras alcanzaron al resto de la Familia que estaba completamente tensa en el aeropuerto, ahora volaban a Kyoto y fue cuando Hien luego de una silencio abrumado pregunto:

-¿Estás seguro que ella está en el Hospital General de Kyoto?-

Después de una prolongada pausa Shaoran finalmente dijo:

-Me llamo una enfermera, me informo que Sakura tuvo un accidente y para evitar caer al piso puso las manos y eso hizo que la fuerza del golpe rompiera fuente-

Meiling miro a Shaoran y fue como vivir un Deja vu, sabía lo que su cuñado estaba pensando y le dijo:

-Aunque es peligroso que los bebes nazcan en el séptimo mes hay una gran probabilidad que sobrevivan, la atendieron a tiempo-

Shaoran no dijo nada, porque era obvio lo que estaba pensando mientras veía por la ventana del avión el majestuoso cielo no pudo evitar recordar que meses atrás, él perdió a su esposa e hija en una cesárea planificada y ahora la vida de la madre de sus bebes y ellos peligraban.

No es que no confiara en los doctores, sencillamente con el antecedente de su pérdida, se estaba sugestionando, no quería tener esperanzas o hacerse ilusiones porque la incertidumbre de no saber lo estaba matando lentamente.

Eriol miro a sus padres, a su esposa y a su hermano y finalmente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y dijo:

-No especulemos, ten confianza que todo va salir bien-

Shaoran lo miro con el semblante serio y le dijo:

-Ella tiene siete meses y medio de gestación, si fuera un bebe tal vez estaría un poco más tranquilo pero son dos bebes, ¿Ustedes me pueden asegurar que ella no va fracasar en esto o que los bebes o uno de ellos no va morir?-

Todos quedaron en silencio y fue cuando su madre acoto:

-Hijo, no pienses lo peor, debemos confiar en los doctores, además Sakura es joven, los jóvenes tienen una gran resistencia-Dijo Ieran con la finalidad de infundirle confianza a su hijo.

Shaoran no dijo nada porque en ese momento el piloto anuncio que en menos de quince minutos iban aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Kyoto.

Además él no podía hacer nada ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el Hospital General de Kyoto*****

Los doctores que atendieron a Sakura tenían problemas, al sacar a los bebes notaron varias cosas, estaban bajos de pesos, el varón respiraba con dificultad.

Los doctores procedieron a entubar a los niños y controlar sus signos vitales, era extremadamente peligroso que hayan nacidos prematuros, pasaron de la sala de operaciones directo a las incubadoras para controlar el suministro de oxigeno, alimentación, aplicarle toda la medicación necesaria para mantenerlos con vidas.

La niña a pesar de estar prematura estaba respondiendo bien a la medicación.

El niño le estaba dando trabajo, estaba débil.

Sakura por su lado, con lo que se le desgarro la placenta por golpe al caer, ella se golpeo en la parte posterior, con el impacto del desgarre, se lastimo el cuello del útero, los doctores tuvieron que reconstruir esa parte.

Una cesárea en promedio sin problemas se toma de 45 a 75 minutos pero en el caso de Sakura, la operación duro alrededor de 4 horas y medias.

Parar la hemorragia, poner sangre fue todo un drama.

Todo se complico para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras operaban a Sakura, los bebes habían pasado a terapia intensiva para un mejor control, cuando la familia Li ingreso, Shaoran pidió hablar con la enfermera encargada y pregunto por ella:

-Enfermera, buenas tardes, soy Li Shaoran, necesito saber: ¿Cuál es la condición de la señora Sakura Kinomoto?-

-Buenas tardes, permítame un momento por favor-

Luego que la enfermera llamara al quirófano y se informara sobre la situación de la paciente y de los bebes le dijo:

-Terminaron, la paciente será traslada a terapia intensiva, los bebes nacieron, un niño y una niña están ambos en la incubadora y también están en terapia intensiva pero en pediatría-

-¿Puedo verlos?-Pregunto con cuidado Shaoran.

-Si espera unos minutos la Dra. Que opero a la señora saldrá a darle toda la información, ahora debo ubicar una habitación compartida para la señora-

-¿Compartida?...NO, a ella le pone en la mejor habitación privada que tenga este Hospital, el dinero no es problema-Dijo Shaoran rápidamente.

-Deberá ir a caja…..

-Señorita yo me encargo de ese tema-Dijo Hien, mientras tanto Eriol por instrucciones previas de Shaoran llamo Touya Kinomoto para informarle sobre lo sucedido con su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio*****

Touya tenía el móvil de un lado y el tenedor cayó directo al piso, era hora del almuerzo, los Daidoji incluida su novia vieron la tez pálida de el, nada propio en el y al cerrar la llamada, Clow pregunto:

-¿Ha pasado algo?-

-Mi hermana tuvo un accidente y entro en labor, me llamo el Dr. Eriol Li para infórmame que Sakura está en el Hospital General de Kyoko-

Tomoyo puso una expresión de terror y fue cuando pregunto:

-¿Los bebes?-

-Ya nacieron, ellos y Sakura van a pasar a terapia intensiva-

Sodomi intervino y dijo:

-Vamos al aeropuerto, acabo de llamar para que nos preparen el avión de la empresa e ir haber a mi sobrina, salimos en media hora, debemos llevarle ropa a mis sobrina y a los bebes-

-Podemos pasar comprando en el camino-Dijo Clow mientras marcaba a la empresa y les decía a su secretario que cancele su agenda y la de Touya por los próximos días.

Por ahora lo importante era trasladarse a Kyoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el Hospital General de Kyoto*****

**-En terapia intensiva de la sección de Pediatría-**

Después de ser informados sobre el estado crítico de la joven castaña que aun Shaoran no conocía en persona, el paso a ver a los bebes, no habían palabras para escribir lo que sintió en ese momento al ver a sus hijos conectados a tantos tubos y máquinas.

Pudo ingresar junto con la doctora quien le explico que el niño estaba muy débil y que las próximas horas eran vitales y decisivas para él, en cambio la niña estaba respondiendo mejor al tratamiento.

Sintió emoción - alegría - tristeza - preocupación.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso, sobre todo cuando la Dra. Le dijo que podía tocar a los bebes pero no cargarlos.

La emoción que lo embargo al sentir como sus grandes dedos eran agarrados por los pequeños deditos frágiles de sus bebes hicieron que se les salieran las lágrimas.

El amaba a esos bebes, un instinto de protección nació de el hacia ellos.

Le dijo ambos con la voz entrecortada:

-Bebes, tienen que ponerse bien, porque su mamá esta luchando por su vida y ustedes deben hacer lo mismo, papá los ama mucho y los quiere con el-

Aunque no le permitieron estar por mucho tiempo en el lugar, aprovecho para tomarle sus primeras fotos y video y grabar en su memoria ese momento tan emotivo que nunca pensó en experimentar.

Era una realidad se había convertido en padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos horas después*****

Pasado el emotivo momento que Shaoran tuvo con sus bebes a pesar de la preocupación que uno de ellos no sobreviva, se tomo su tiempo en ir a terapia intensiva e ingresar al lugar donde estaba la madre de sus hijos.

Era diferente conocer a una persona por fotos, hablar con ella solo por MSN, que verla en persona, era algo irreal y complejo para Shaoran.

Su vida accidentalmente había sido ligada a la joven que ahora estaba entubada, con sueros, conectada a máquinas.

Era como ver al fantasma de la muerte rondándole.

Se veía pálida, incluso algo amarilla.

Sus labios estaban sin color.

Ella ya no era una niña como él pensaba, ni una adolescente, era una mujer, era la mujer que había tenido a sus hijos.

Shaoran no entendía que estaba sintiendo en ese momento porque era algo irreal, mantuvo una distancia prudencial, no tenía idea de que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante pero tenía la certeza que aquella mujer ya formaba parte de su vida.

No tenía idea que le iba decir cuando despierte.

No tenía idea que le iba decir cuando salga del hospital.

Lo único que importaba era que ella se recupere al igual que sus bebes.

El en ese momento no sabía que hacer pero pasaron varios minutos y el la observo en completo silencio.

Sabía que ella no iba despertar, no por ahora.

Era solo cuestión de esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Dos días después*****

Shaoran estaba perplejo al igual que el resto de las personas que estaban con el.

-Lo siento señor Li, pero el bebe no …

-No lo diga-

-Si desea verle antes que lo pasemos a la morgue-

-No pueden hacer eso mi hermana aun no ha visto al bebe-Dijo Touya con el semblante serio.

La enfermera respiro profundo y dijo:

-Su hermana aun no despierta, lamento su pérdida….

-Quiero ver a mi hijo, aunque sea por última vez para despedirme de él-Dijo Shaoran con el semblante serio a pesar que por dentro estaba completamente desbastado.

La enfermera no dijo nada y Touya le dijo:

-Iré a ver a mi hermana-

-Ve-Fue lo único que dijo Shaoran.

Ieran y Meiling lloraban en silencio al igual que Tomoyo y su madre Sodomi.

Eriol miro a su padre y a Clow y salieron del lugar.

Por ahora las palabras estaban demás, porque lo que más se temía paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	21. Despertando

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Madre Virgen-**

**-Versión II-**

**-Capítulo XIX-**

**-Despertando-**

*****Pocos minutos después*****

A pesar que su cuerpo no respondía en alguna parte de la mente de Sakura, ella se veía llena de oscuridad.

Sentía una calma reconfortante.

No había dolor.

No había emociones.

Era como estar inerte.

Pero en su interior algo le decía que no todo estaba bien.

Su instinto buscaba algo pero no sabía:

-¿Qué era?-

Sentía que algo le faltaba.

Fue cuando escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza que le dijo:

_-Hija no deberías estar aquí-_

_-¿Papá….._

_-Perdónanos-_

_-¿Mamá…Qué está pasando?-_

_-Recibimos nuestro castigo por ser malos y ambiciosos-_

_-¿Papá porque me dices eso?-_

_-Hija, perdónanos….._

_-No tengo nada que perdonar, todo está olvidado, ¿Qué está pasando?-_

_-Hija, tu padre y yo queremos decirte que a pesar de todo te amamos, cuida de Touya y de nuestros nietos-_

_-Ve por ellos, Sakura-_

_-Papá….Bua..!..._

_-¿Mi bebe está llorando?, ¿Por qué mi bebe está llorando?-_

_-Hija, rescátalo de la oscuridad y perdónanos por todo lo malo que te hemos hecho-_

_-Espera papá no te vayas…_

_-Ya paso nuestro tiempo, debemos partir-_ Dijo Nadeshiko con lágrima en los ojos.

De pronto sintió algo húmedo sobre ella, una voz que susurraba a lo lejos:

_-Hermana, despierta, no te mueras por favor, tu hija te necesita-_

_-¿Hija…Bua!...Hija, yo tengo dos hijos, no solo una, qué está pasando…._

De pronto una luz blanca la envolvió.

Sus sentidos se despertaron.

El dolor se hizo presente.

Reconoció a su hermano que no había visto en meses

El estaba llorando por ella, recostado sobre sus brazos, Sakura se dio su tiempo en reconocer el lugar, estaba en una habitación del hospital, toco su vientre levemente y lo entendió.

-Touya…

Su hermano levanto la cabeza y dijo:

-Despertaste-

-¿Qué….paso..con mis bebes?-

Touya solo movió la cabeza con un gesto negativo y dijo:

-Lo siento mucho hermana, hace pocos minutos el niño murió, la niña esta estable pero de igual esta en terapia intensiva-

Los ojos a Sakura se le llenaron del liquido cristalino y dijo entre leves sollozos y la voz entre cortada.

-Quiero…..ver….a…Tian…

Touya la miro sin entender y ella dijo con voz estrangulada:

-Quiero ver a mi bebe-

-Touya tráeme a mi bebe….por….fa…

Sakura no pudo continuar porque la tristeza por la pérdida de su bebe la embargo.

Touya trato de componer su expresión y dijo pausadamente:

-Veré que puedo hacer-

-Si no me traes a mi bebe yo me parare…de esta …..cama…e ….iré…..por el….Touya tráeme a mi bebe-

-Ok, cálmate, llamare a la enfermera-

-No quiero ver a nadie, quiero ver a mi bebe-

Después que Touya saliera de la habitación Sakura no se contuvo y empezó a llorar, no podía creer que después de todo lo que paso, su bebe muriera.

Una madre no entiende ese concepto hasta que ve a su hijo bajo tierra y ni aun así no es capaz de aceptarlo.

Ella quería ver a su bebe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Luego de una emotiva despedida, la enfermera iba a tomar al niño muerto en los brazos cuando Touya ingreso y dijo para sorpresa de todos:

-Mi hermana despertó y quiere ver a sus bebes pero sobre todo quiere ver al bebe muerto-

-Señor Kinomoto, no creo…..

-Mi hermana quiere ver a su bebe, si ella no ve al bebe se va parar de esa cama, la conozco, quiere ver al niño-

Shaoran miro a Touya y a la enfermera y le dijo:

-Por favor señorita, es la madre del bebe , está en su derecho de despedirse de él-

Luego de varios minutos arreglaron todo para llevar a la niña en la incubadora y al bebe muerto en una de las frazadas para que la madre los vea.

Al llegar a la habitación, Sakura se había sentado, no presto atención a quienes ingresaban a la habitación ni lo que le decía.

Ella solo veía un bebe conectado a máquinas y fue duro para ella pero cuando vio a su niño muerto solo atino a extender sus manos hacia él.

Tener al niño inerte en sus brazos fue desgarrador, lo beso sin prisa y lloro sobre el y solo pudo decirle mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho:

-Tian, no te mueras, no dejes sola a mamá y a Mía.

Las personas del lugar tuvieron que salir porque el cuadro era abrumador y completamente perturbador.

Solo Touya y Shaoran se quedaron en el lugar y a pesar de ser hombres imponentes no pudieron evitar que las lágrimas se corrieran por sus mejillas.

Sakura no dijo nada más mientras lloraba con el bebe en su pecho, después de varios minutos y con mucho esfuerzo extendió su mano hacia la niña, Touya y Shaoran que adivinaron sus intenciones se movieron para tratar de sacar a la niña con mucho cuidado de la incubadora y se lo pusieron en los brazos.

Las palabras estaban demás.

Sakura dijo en voz alta luego de varios minutos:

-Mía él es tu hermano Tian, Tian nos quiere dejar, dile que no lo haga, el tiene que estar con nosotros-

-Tian ella es tu hermana Mía, ella te ama mucho al igual que mamá, Tian no te vayas, no…..nos….dejes !...…

Sakura lloraba sobre sus bebes, empapando por completo a Tian, gotas saladas fueron a dar a su pequeño rostro.

Touya ni Shaoran pudieron más y salieron de la habitación para llamar a la enfermera para que se lleve a los niños.

La escena paso de ser emotiva a tétrica y desconcertante.

Ninguno de los dos sabía, que hacer o que decir para calmar a la madre que lloraba sobre sus bebes de forma desolada.

Pasaron varios minutos pero al ingresar de nuevo a la habitación, ambos hombres vieron el semblante serio y el ceño fruncido de Sakura y Touya pregunto:

-¿Sakura, es hora….

-Tian se está moviendo-

Shaoran se quedo perplejo y por primera vez se acerco a la madre de sus hijos y fue cuando vio con asombro:

-El se está moviendo, Touya llama a la doctora….

Shaoran ayudo a Sakura acomodarse para que los niños no se cayeran de su regazo y fue cuando dijo:

-¿Cómo le pusiste a nuestro hijo?-

Sakura alzo la mirada por primera vez y fue cuando noto la presencia del hombre que era el padre de sus hijos, fueron solo segundos que parecieron eternos y ella dijo regresando su atención al bebe:

-Tian, él es Tian y ella es Mía-

Shaoran sonrío de alivio y fue cuando ingreso la doctora junto con la enfermera que había declarado la defunción del bebe y lo revisaron en el momento y la doctora dijo:

-Impresionante, el bebe esta respirando- La doctora vio a Sakura le sonrío y le dijo:

-Creo que tenemos un milagro aquí, no me explico….

Shaoran miro a la doctora y dijo con cierto alivio:

-¿Esto es amor de madre?-

-He escuchado de niños prematuros que han estado mal pero al escuchar la voz de la madre o sentir su tacto reaccionan-

Mientras Shaoran ayudo a Sakura con la niña para ponerla en la incubadora, Sakura dijo en voz alta:

-Tian solo quería estar con mamá, ¿Verdad Tian?-

De alguna manera que nadie supo explicar el bebe se aferro al pecho de la madre buscando su calor.

Fue cuando Sakura le dijo:

-¿Doctora, hay de alguna manera que los bebes se queden conmigo o que yo pueda ser traslada donde están ellos?

-No se puede hacer eso, pero creo...Voy habilitar una habitación cerca de donde deben estar los bebes para que se te haga más fácil estar con ellos, eso si podemos hacer-

Entonces Sakura pregunto:

-¿Puede poner a Tian junto con Mía en la incubadora?-

La doctora la miro con interés y ella acoto rápidamente:

-Es para que no se sienta solo-

La doctora sonrío y dijo:

-Es una excelente sugerencia-

Ninguna persona dijo nada más porque estaban perplejos de ver que el bebe respiraba y sobre todo de la manera como reaccionaba cuando estaba cerca de su madre, después de todo dicen que una madre siempre saber lo que necesita sus hijos, es un instinto primitivo que los une de por vida.

Antes que se llevaran a los bebes, Sakura le dio muchos besos a sus hijos y noto como la ponerlos juntos Tian agarro la manito de Mía.

Shaoran estaba sin palabra porque en cuestión de segundo sus emociones fueron un completo carrusel, su hijo murió y revivió como si fuera algo completamente natural.

Por ahora era solo cuestión de esperar que los bebes mejoren con el tratamiento y los cuidados que le den los médicos y ganen el peso que necesiten para poder abandonar el hospital.

Los Li - Los Daidoji incluso Touya se quedo perplejo de ver como el bebe muerto regreso a la vida por las suplica de su madre.

Sus doctores le hicieron todas las pruebas al bebe para descartar que sean simples espasmos, el bebe realmente había revivido.

La medicina no podía explicar esta parte porque un milagro se había dado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

Los Amamiya estaban sorprendidos, primero se asustaron al enterarse de lo que sucedió a Sakura, luego se sintieron aliviados de saber que ella iba estar bien al igual que sus bebes.

También se sorprendieron al ver:

El padre de los bebe de Sakura era una hombre apuesto y poderoso.

El hermano de Sakura era un hombre apuesto e imponente, conocieron a sus tíos y quedaron sorprendidos de ver el afecto que tenía hacia su sobrina.

Ariel quedo encantado con los bebes a pesar que aun no tenían el peso suficiente para poder cargarlos, el había regresado de Kobe y al enterarse de la noticia corrió literalmente hablando al hospital.

Ahora Tomoyo estaba fascina con los bebes, su visita le ayudo para llevarle ropa a su prima y a los niños.

En pocos días debían darle de alta a Sakura pero ella quería quedarse en el hospital hasta que los niños fueran dados de alta.

Shaoran estuvo pendiente de todo lo que necesitaba Sakura y sus bebes, prácticamente se instalo en la habitación de ella.

Touya aprovecho para preguntarle a su hermana:

-¿Hermana vas a regresar a Tokio?-

-No, no quiero que nuestros padres….Sakura calló al ver el semblante serio de su hermano y le pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede Touya?-

-Nuestros padres murieron hace meses atrás en el avión que se cayó que salió de Tokio a Canadá-

-¿Qué?-

Tanto Shaoran y Tomoyo que estaban con los bebes estuvieron alerta a la reacciones de Sakura, cuando su hermano le hablo sobre la muerte de sus padres y le pidió disculpas por no haberle contado antes.

Sakura se quedo callada por varios minutos, esta vez no hubo lágrimas.

Ahora entendía el extraño sueño que tuvo antes de despertar y fue cuando dijo con una sonrisa triste:

-Lo único que lamento es que nuestros padres no hayan conocido a sus nietos-

-¿Sakura….

-No digas nada, mira se despertó Tian, tiene hambre-

-¿Cómo sabes que tiene hambre si no ha llorado?-

-Porque soy la madre, una madre siempre sabe esas cosas-Dijo Sakura mirando a su hermano y acoto rápidamente:

-No entenderías, niisan-baka!...

-¿Qué dijiste….moustr….

-Ni se te ocurra decirme así-

Shaoran miraba con interés a la pareja de hermano y se animo a intervenir y dijo:

-Perdon que interrumpa-Al captar la atención de los hermanos Kinomoto acoto rápidamente:

-¿Sakura que tienes planificado hacer después que le dan de alta a los bebes?-

-Regresare al Hotel, cuidar de los bebes y prepárame para escribirme en la escuela, me falta aun un año completo y lo quiero hacer en Kyoto-

-¿No vas a regresar a Tokio?-Pregunto su hermano con interés.

-No por ahora, quiero hacer el último año escolar en Kyoto, me gusta mucho esta ciudad-

Hien ingreso a la habitación donde estaba Sakura con sus nietos y fue cuando vio el rostro serio de su hijo y pregunto:

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Sakura nos está comentando que quiere terminar el año escolar en Kyoto, quiere vivir aquí un año completo-

Hien sonrío de forma conciliadora y le dijo:

-Los Amamiya tienen varios pent-house disponibles, creo que la estadía en Kyoto no va ser difícil-

Shaoran sonrío suavemente y no dijo nada más por ahora solo tocaba ceder y esperar.

Lo importante era el bienestar de la madre de sus hijos y ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas semanas después*****

Los bebes habían ganado peso y habían crecido notablemente, faltaban pocos días para que le dieran de alta.

Sakura en particular se quedo en una habitación lo suficientemente grande y cómoda para compartir su habitación con los bebes, que a pesar de estar en las incubadoras ya no estaban conectados a máquinas.

Ahora estaban un poco más fuertes para poder tomar por ellos mismo la leche materna.

Sakura experimento muchas emociones al mismo tiempo cuando le daba de lactar a Tian, el se prendía de su seno como si su vida dependiera de eso.

No así con Mía quien no tomaba del seno de su madre a pesar que no tenía problema de tomar la leche materna en un pequeño biberón, fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de algo que ella no había notado.

Shaoran ingreso con una pequeña maleta con cosas para los bebes y ropa de Sakura que había enviado enviado su prima: Tomoyo, fue cuando Sakura le dijo:

-Te demoraste-

-Tu prima hizo la maleta tres veces, me tenía estresado-

Sakura sonrío conciliadoramente y le dijo:

-Te creo, cuando ella me hacía ponerme sus trajes que me confeccionaba sino estaban acorde a sus gustos, me los hacía quitar y poner como siete veces, era estresante...Shaoran, te pido un favor-

-Dime-

-¿Puedes tomar a Mía y darle el biberón?-

-¿Este?-

-Si, por favor-

-Claro, déjame lavarme las manos y la tomo-

Sakura que ya se había familiarizado con el imponente hombre, espero que ingrese al baño y pocos minutos después al verlo salir del mismo, vio con interés como tomo a la niña en brazos, era impresionante como Mía podía reconocer a su padre porque enteramente no lloraba más sus expresiones eran relajadas.

Estuvo atenta a todo lo que hacía Shaoran y le escucho decir:

-Mía, papá te va dar de comer…..eso…..¿Quien es la princesa de papá…..No es por porque eres mi hija, pero eres muy linda…..

Mientras Mía tomaba el biberón, Shaoran miro a Sakura que en ese momento le estaba dando de lactar al bebe y le dijo:

-Mía tiene el color de mis ojos….¿Que pasa….

-Tenemos un pequeño problema-

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto con interés mientras acomodaba mejor a la bebe en sus brazos y camino hacia la cama de Sakura y se sentó junto a ella y esta le dijo:

-Nuestra hija, no toma de mi seno directamente la leche materna, espera que tu vengas para comer, ¿Te has dado cuenta?-

Shaoran sonrío nerviosamente y dijo:

-Pensé que eran ideas mías-

Sakura lo miro con reproche y dijo:

-Intente darle de comer ayer, con el biberón y no quiso comer, ella sabe que no soy tu, ¿Cómo voy hacer cuando no estés?-

Shaoran la miro serio y dijo:

-¿Quién dijo que no voy estar?-

-Me exprese mal, no siempre vas estar ahí para ellos, tienes obligaciones y no se si te veré aquí en Kyoto….

-Vamos por parte, primero me voy a quedar en Kyoto y te iba a proponer que hasta que los bebes sean un poco más grande y decidamos: ¿Cómo vamos a convivir con los bebes?, podemos alquilar en el hotel de los Amamiya un pent-house grande de tres a cuatro habitaciones para que tu estés cómoda, yo esté cerca y pueda ayudarte con los niños, también vamos a contratar alguien que te ayude con ellos-

Sakura lo miro con interés y él le dijo:

-Se que puede ser algo repentino porque somos dos completos extraños, pero tú en pocas semanas vas estar en la escuela, yo puedo cuidarlos sin problema alguno porque con mi laptop y la conexión inalámbrica puedo dirigir mis negocios desde Kyoto y te puedo ayudar con ellos, además son mis hijos, quiero estar ahí para ellos, ser parte de su vida, verlos crecer, darle todo los que necesitan-

-Mmmm…..Mi hermano, no creo que el acepte eso..

-Touya está al tanto de la situación, el respeta nuestras decisiones-

Sakura lo miro con interés pero no dijo nada, tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo mientras le daban de comer a los niños.

Ambos amaban a sus hijos que poco a poco se estaban recuperando.

Habían muchos planes que hacer, poner en orden muchas ideas, pero por ahora nada importaba, solo poder velar por el bienestar de los niños que los unía de por vida.

Era hora de dejar todo atrás, ambos eran dos completos extraños unidos de por vida por un error, pero un error que le dio lo más importante para ellos en sus vida.

Sus hijos: Mía y Tian.

-¿Qué pasaría con ellos?-

Por ahora la peor parte ya había pasado, importaba solo el presente porque el futuro era incierto.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo ...!...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Porque el final de nuestra historia es el inicio de un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. THE END. -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- ***Risas divertidas*** Si los hice sufrir con el penúltimo CP . Mi trabajo quedo hecho. **

**No habrá EPILOGO de esta historia. ¿Por qué?.- Estoy considerando seriamente hacer una SECUELA de la misma. **

**Pero debo evaluar seriamente si está historia tiene potencial para eso, t****al vez me anime hacer un mini o un FanFIC real con otro título pero si lo hago será después que termine mis mini-FAFIC ya que algunos están cercan del Final.**

**5.- Les arme para quienes gustan de SCC-SCT y Skip Beat varios Collage en mi perfil de Facebook lo pueden bajar si desean. A parte hay un par de Manga más que me gustan que también subí.**

**6.- Próximo FanFIC en actualizar - A través del Espejo - Cuentos de Ayer, Hoy y Siempre que actualizo el Fin de semana - Para quienes no han leído esta subido el Epílogo Final de mi mini-FanFIC: Un secuestro por error, que lo hice en tres parte. Disfruten de la lectura. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


End file.
